Always
by FictionMission
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a full demon after Kagome's death. Now he must face the challenges and pleasant surprises that comes with being a full-fledged youkai and having a sense of belonging in a world that used to mostly reject him. Of course, the one most interested in his change is the one who used to seemingly despise him the most - his brother. Warning: yaoi/mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Eventual yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha._

_A/N: Yes, this story will be staying up this time. I've been quitting/taking down my Inuyasha stories because I let one person get to me. I shouldn't have and I truly apologize for letting any fans I had down because of this anon reviewer.  
_

_- This is a SessInu story not InuSess. Inuyasha is the uke, not Sesshomaru.  
_

_- Kagome and Inuyasha didn't have kids in this story. Unfortunately. I think they would've actually made some adorable mostly humans kids lol.  
_

_- I understand Mushin is the name of Miroku's master, but for this story Miroku's son is named after him, just to avoid confusion.  
_

_- I'll update whenever I have the time.  
_

_- Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Fifty years...

It was amazing how fifty years could change the world. How it could change just about everything. Nothing remained the same, not even the constantly changing seasons. Fifty more years had passed since Naraku's defeat and now the only reminder of his old life were the children of Miroku and Sango, and Shippo and Kirara. Rin probably still would've been here too, but she had succumbed to an awful fever a couple weeks back.

Kagome had passed only hours ago. The hanyou still sat in a state of shock, gripping her cold hand. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to will the tears from falling down his face. Tears slid down his face anyway, seemingly without his consent. He couldn't help it though - he hadn't felt such anguish since Kikyo and his mother had passed on.

He remembered her final words so clearly._ "Inuyasha, don't feel sad. Please, don't mourn too much. I want you to be happy... " She had whispered lovingly, caressing his cheek gently._

_"Kagome...please don't leave me. Not yet." Inuyasha had pleaded, staring into her eyes with a desperate fierce sorrow in his eyes. He blatantly showed his love for her through his expression, not caring who saw him come undone in such a manner at that moment._

_"It's okay. I love you...I love you so much, Inuyasha." Kagome had whispered, a small wistful smile tugging her lips upwards a bit. Inuyasha had held onto her, burying his head into her gray white hair and grabbing onto the withered wrinkled skin of her lower back._

_"Kagome..." Tears had filled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Kagome! Kagome!"_

Puppy ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. Looking up a bit, golden eyes narrowed at the sight of the young fox youkai. Shippo was older now, a pre-teen in human years. He came up to Inuyasha's waist and his auburn hair had grown much longer. The hanyou teased him constantly for his effeminate looks, which was becoming more and more obvious the older the boy become. Today though, there was no teasing or any playful punches to the head or mock battles in which the hanyou taught Shippo how to increase his strength and power.

"Inuyasha...? Are you gonna be okay?" Shippo asked quietly, a little unnerved at how desolate the hanyou was. He knew Inuyasha loved her dearly, but the fox kit simply thought on a more logical level. As much as he missed Kagome, he knew that as demons their time with her and their human friends was quite limited. However, he realized Inuyasha was part human and more emotional than him (not that the hanyou would ever admit that out loud).

Shippo frowned. _'Poor Inuyasha...he probably loved her more than we all realized...'_

The fox kit wiped away the tears that filled his eyes at the sight of Kagome's body. Sighing heavily, he straightened up and put on a tough face as he marched over to the hanyou. Curling his fists up, he bopped Inuyasha on the head. "C'mon! I know you're sad, but Kagome would've wanted us to be happy that she lived a full life! She loved you and wouldn't want you or me to mope around like this! Snap out of it, idiot!"

"Shippo..." Inuyasha growled. His eyebrow twitched with his annoyance. "If you're tryin' to comfort me, you're doin' a pretty bad job..."

"I know...I just..." Shippo looked hopeless, blinking his emerald eyes despondently. "I just hate to see you looking all depressed...it's so unlike you."

Inuyasha let out a quiet scoff. "As if you really care. Since when do you care about my feelings? And aren't you sad also?"

"Of course I'm sad, but we're demons and we're men. Aren't you the one who told me that men never shed their tears no matter what?" Shippo asked, his loud indignant tone softening to a quiet whisper. "Right?"

"Right." Inuyasha agreed gruffly, blinking back his tears hastily. "Crying ain't gonna bring her back. You're right, we should give her a nice ceremony and be happy that she lived a long full life..."

"That's the spirit! Let's get the twins and Mushin to help us!" Shippo exclaimed.

...

Inuyasha sat next to his mother's grave, staring out listlessly at the nature surrounding him. Everything was so painful to him now. Everything reminded him of the woman he had lost. According to Kagome's wishes, she didn't care whether he buried her in the village or next to his mother's grave. He had chosen the latter so that the two most important women in his life could be side by side and he could visit them both simultaneously.

"Mother...Kagome...if only you two weren't human...you might still be here." He whispered quietly, resting his chin onto his knees.

He looked around, feeling more alone than he had in a long time. Shippo had left again after the burial, something about needing to continue his fox demon exams. Inuyasha had let him go, knowing he would be back after a certain amount of time. Miroku and Sango's children were now a bit too old to travel around with him, so they couldn't attend the burial, but they had helped him get Kagome onto Kirara in order to bring her to his mom's resting place, however.

The fire cat looked over at Inuyasha and easily sensed his loneliness. She purred, rubbing her cheek against his hand. Smiling down at her with a rare warmth, the hanyou scratched underneath her chin and his grin stretched when she purred more loudly at the contact. Oh, how she loved his claws. Human fingernails were nice, but there was nothing like Inuyasha's claws when she wanted to be petted.

"Well, I guess I'm not totally by myself. I have you, I guess. That's good enough in my book..." Inuyasha murmured gruffly. Kirara meowed adorably in response, attempting to hop into his lap. He lowered his legs and continued to pet her as he gazed off into the distance with a sad, forlorn look glimmering in his golden eyes.

"Help me!"_ 'Great, now what?'_

A monkey burst out of the foliage, running around in an absolute panicked state. "Help! Help me!"

"A talking monkey?" Inuyasha murmured curiously, blinking several times at it.

"I'll have you know I am a chimp, not a monkey! Big difference!" The ape screamed indignantly, snorting air out angrily like a bull.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't realize." Inuyasha replied in a nonchalant, uncaring manner. "What exactly are you running from?"

"I don't need your help, you stupid half breed!" He screamed.

A loud roar puffed up his fur and he shrieked loudly, running to hide behind the hanyou. "Please help me, kind sir."

"Wasn't I a stupid half breed just a few moments ago?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry! Just help me!"

"Alright, already! Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kirara!"

The cat growled before transforming into her larger form. The chimp stared in amazement at the now large fire cat and at Inuyasha's transformed sword. _'Wow...these guys are powerful, aren't they?'_

A large, rather gross looking bug demon broke the branches of the large tress in front of it as it burst out of the foliage. Its overly large yellow eyes looked at the chimp with malicious delight, seemingly not aware of the hanyou and cat youkai nearby.

"Finally, I will devour you at lassssst!" It hissed.

"My butt you'll eat him!" Inuyasha snapped indignantly. "You ain't got a chance in hell! Wind Scar!" He grunted, swinging his sword down. The wind scar blasted through the bug demon before it could so much as move.

Inuyasha wiped at his nose in a prideful manner, tossing his sword over his shoulder. "Keh, idiotic bug...it really thought it could beat me."

Kirara transformed back into her smaller form, hopping onto his shoulder. The chimp let out a breath of relief and walked meekly up to the hanyou. "Um, about the stupid half breed comment, I didn't m-!"

"Oh, forget it. It ain't nothin' I haven't heard before..." Inuyasha replied gruffly, shrugging slightly.

A rock was thrown at the hanyou's head suddenly and he let out a yelp of pain and shock. Turning around, he saw an elderly woman walk up to him with more rocks in her hands. "Leave my pet alone! He hasn't done anything to ya, has he?"

"_What_? I just saved his ass!" Inuyasha yelled incredulously.

"That's right!" The chimp agreed, nodding rapidly.

The woman paused, dropping the rocks with a bright blush. "Oh my, I'm sorry young man. I just saw the ears and figured you were a demon. I've never really trusted them youkai. They're a shady bunch."

"Not all demons are bad, you know. Not to mention, I'm a-!" He began.

"Half demon. I can see that now." She replied, gazing at him a bit interestedly. "You're real pretty for a half breed. Most of 'em aren't too nice to look at."

"Uh...thanks...I guess." He muttered, sheathing his sword moments later.

"Would you like to become a full youkai?" She asked suddenly.

His chest constricted and his breath caught in his chest for a few moments, before he exhaled loudly. "W-What? Where did that come from anyway?"

She smiled genuinely at him, shrugging. "I just figured since you saved my most beloved pet, I could give you something nice in return. I don't know what I'd do without my Momoji!"

The chimp smiled at her, nodding. "I've been with her since she was a child."

"He sure has. I love him so much and you've saved his life. I'm a sorceress of sorts, not bad in any way, I mostly like to practice fun harmless white magic and I just th-!"

"Why in all the hell would making me full demon be a nice thing to 'give to me' anyway? Huh?" He barked, cutting her off.

She brushed some grey hair behind her ears, blinking thoughtfully. "Hm...well, I dunno. I figured as pretty and strong of a half demon as you are, that bein' a full youkai would make you that much stronger and attractive. Not to mention, I'm sure bein' a half demon ain't easy. Surely, you want to belong somewhere child?"

Inuyasha frowned slowly and his eyes dulled with pain, but before she could see it he turned away and lowered his head so that his bangs covered most of his face. "Keh, you're mistaken old woman! I ain't lonely. I have a place...it's just that I'm the only one in it, that's all there is to it."

"You are open with strangers. You are lonely, dear boy. No one would open themselves up to someone they didn't know unless they were very lonely or very kind. Or perhaps, both." She replied.

"What are you, the all wise, all seeing baba?" Inuyasha shrieked, turning around to growl at her menacingly with the best glare he could he give at that moment. "I ain't lonely or nice! You have it all wrong!"

"Whatever you say." She smiled knowingly, "You ain't foolin' no one. Anyway, my offer still stands. You can take it or leave it."

"Leave it." He snapped, turning to walk away from her.

"Thanks for saving me, mister!" Momoji called suddenly, hopping up and down as he waved wildly.

"No problem, monkey."

"I'm a chimp! A chimp, I tell you!"

"Whatever...annoying bastard..."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

Inuyasha paused suddenly when Kirara meowed loudly. He blinked at her, cocking his head like a puppy. She hopped off his shoulder and ran back to the old lady and chimp that were making to leave. Inuyasha ran after her, scooping her up.

"Kirara, what are you doing?" He asked gently.

She meowed again, looking over at the other two.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and winced. "Wait!"

The old woman smiled knowingly, turning around to face him. "Yes?"

"You...uh...said you could transform me into a full demon. If you're using magic though, does that make it real?" He asked curiously. "Or is it just an illusion?"

"No, it's real and quite permanent, mind you. Watch and look upon my work!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hands, causing him to drop the fire cat onto the ground. Kirara easily landed on her feet and moved back to observe them. Momoji watched too, his mouth opening in awe as Inuyasha began glowing.

"It's...painful..." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. His body felt like it was pulsing all over and his head hurt quite terribly. He winced as he felt his fangs and claws elongate slightly and shook his head wildly as the pain overwhelmed him.

Kirara mewed worriedly, rubbing against his leg for comfort. It provided little comfort unfortunately, but he was glad she was here.

"Just a bit longer." She assured him.

_'I can't believe I'm actually doing this...Kagome would probably be ashamed of me right now if she could see all this. She's the one who told me it's okay to be who I am and now I'm trying to change that again...I'm sorry Kagome, but this is too good a chance to pass up. Without you here, I can't accept being a half demon anymore...hell, I didn't really even accept it before I met you...'_ He winced as another series of pulses washed through him and he felt his youkai energy rise. The beads around his neck blasted off suddenly and sprawled onto the ground in different directions, shocking him momentarily as he felt for them and gasped when he found that they weren't there.

"It is done now."

Inuyasha stepped back, nearly shaking from the sudden shock to his senses. When you spent your entire life as a human or a half demon, nothing could prepare one for the assault of emotions and sensations of being a truly powerful full demon.

Gods, was this the power Sesshomaru had and boasted about constantly?

Inuyasha could see why his brother snarled upon him and ignored his existence now. It was like nothing he had ever experienced in his young life. It was like fire through his veins, but like a pleasant powerful fire, and rather than threatening to burn him alive, it made him feel more alive. Invincible, almost. He felt immortal and powerful. Like he wanted more power...more..and more until he couldn't even stand it any longer.

"This...this is..." Inuyasha tried to speak, but couldn't. "This is why Sesshomaru craves power? This is what youkai feel?"

"Well granted, I did not take away your human emotions. They are still intact, along with those adorable puppy ears of yours! Of course, you will have to learn how to curb your youkai thirst and power in order to control your human emotions, lest you turn into some sort of monster." She explained quietly.

Inuyasha _felt_ like a monster at that moment. His need to kill was under control, unlike the times where he had lost control over it while he was still a hanyou, but it was still there lurking under the calm steely veneer of his subtly bewildered expression. He wanted to kill something. Devour it. Flexing his claws, he brought a fist up to his chest and held it shakily. His fangs gnashed together and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily as his pulse accelerated suddenly. Her voice startled him also. It was so much louder than before. He could hear everything, truly hear every breath and fiber of any living being within the nearby vicinity. His eyes focused in on a bright flower and his eyes widened at the amount of detail he could see. It was so painfully vivid, so painfully beautiful.

"Change me back." He demanded.

However, as he turned, his face fell when he noticed that she was no longer there. His senses were being assaulted so terribly, that he still wasn't used to discerning different details. He hadn't even heard her leave.

"Damn it to hell and back!" He shouted, kicking at the ground. Gasping, he watched with a rapt interest as the dirt sprayed out from the ground. It was breathtaking almost, at how much more colorful and bright and vivid everything to him now.

The grass seemed to be all different kinds of colors. What looked to him before as a hanyou and human to be a sea of green, was now all shades of light and dark green. He could even see the dead grass more clearly and the ants crawling along the dirt and blades of grass. These were details he probably would've missed before, especially if he didn't care to really gaze at it.

He lifted his nose and sniffed a few times as a familiar scent permeated the area.

"Inuyasha! There you are!" Shippo yelled.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, crouching to his knees. Shippo's blood smelled different - it smelt good. Too good. The boy was at the age that he was changing from a boy to a young man and the pheromones he gave off nearly made the now full demon shudder pleasantly.

"What's the matter with you, huh? You seem-!" Shippo paused, gasping at the jagged stripes that marked each cheek.

His eyes weren't red though. They were golden...

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked tentatively, rummaging through his top in order to find some tricks to hold him off if need be. He pulled out a spin top, clutching in his tiny hand.

"Some old woman turned me full demon. Keh, it was my fault though..." He grumbled, seemingly more to himself than to the fox kit. "It's okay, Shippo. I won't hurt you. C'mere."

"N-Not on your life! Stay away!" Shippo shrieked, moving to hide behind a large rock.

"You ingrate, it's fine. What's not fine is that I'm apparently stuck this way." Inuyasha glowered at the ground, frowning sharply. He accidentally placed his hand on the sheath of his sword out of habit and snarled deeply when it burned his hand. His knees nearly buckled from the pain and he staggered forward a bit, staring down incredulously at his burned sizzling hand.

Shippo's eyes widened and he stared disbelievingly at the inu youkai's hand.

"Tetsusaiga...it rejected me. I don't have a human to protect anymore and I'm full demon now. I can't touch it...damn it all to hell..." He breathed, panting heavily as panic set in.

"Well, at least you get to keep the puppy ears..."

* * *

_Well, if you have the time, press that button and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading._

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: None in this chapter. Eventual yaoi/mpreg.  
_

_A/N: Hey, FF readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all so much for the flood of response, I truly appreciate the reviews/alerts! _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Clearly lol. _

* * *

"Tetsusaiga...it rejected me. I don't have a human to protect anymore and I'm full demon now. I can't touch it...damn it all to hell..." He breathed, panting heavily as panic set in.

It was stiflingly quiet for a few moments before Shippo spoke, the two staring in disbelief at Inuyasha's burned hand.

"Well, at least you get to keep the puppy ears..."

"Keh, whatever!"

Shippo blinked confusedly. "If you didn't want to be a full youkai, why did you-?"

"I don't know, alright? I just kinda did it without thinking! And now I'm stuck like this unless I track her down and make her turn me back to normal!" Inuyasha yelled, balling his hands into fists.

It was quiet after that for a long while. Anything particularly rude or teasing that Shippo wanted to say, he kept to himself this time. Not only did Kagome pass away, but now he was someone -_something_- totally different? The fox kit backed away slightly, still unsure of how Inuyasha would react. Even though he'd been assured nothing would happen, visions kept flashing before his eyes of how Inuyasha used to act as a full demon.

Wild.

Vicious.

Completely untamed.

The leaves swayed gently and Shippo shivered at the cold. Kirara rubbed against him, also seeking some warmth. It was getting late and it was autumn now - the days were getting shorter and the air was more chilly all of a sudden. Inuyasha blinked several times, before sighing heavily after what seemed like several minutes.

"What are you doing back here anyway?"

Shippo blinked innocently. Well, that wasn't really the words he was expecting. Or maybe, it was, but he didn't want to admit that maybe Inuyasha had outgrown him, or more reasonably, that he had outgrown Inuyasha and was getting too old to continue hanging around the inu youkai for his protection. But surely, Inuyasha enjoyed his company and thought of him as a friend of some sort?

"You idiot, isn't it obvious? I know you're sad about Kagome and so am I! That's why I decided to put off my fox demon exams for awhile longer and spend time with you!" Shippo explained exasperatedly.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled. Which was basically his way of saying, 'Thanks for coming back.'

"I really gotta keep it together now that you can't use Tetsusaiga! Don't worry, with me around, you don't have anything to worry about! I'll beat up any stupid youkai who try to attack us." Shippo proclaimed, pumping a small fist in the air.

"You forget I still have my fangs and claws." Inuyasha griped, punching Shippo on the head.

Unfortunately, he underestimated his full demon strength, and gasped when blood dripped down the fox kit's forehead. Shippo looked stunned, gaping up at him as though he were a foul beast. Inuyasha panicked, crouching down in front of him.

"Shippo..." He murmured.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'll be quiet..." Shippo said in an unusually soft tone. He almost looked afraid and that was when Inuyasha finally caught a good glimpse of his reflection.

In his panic and anger, he hadn't even realized his eyes had become a bright, crimson red color. His fangs were longer and the stripes on his cheeks were more pronounced all of a sudden. Inuyasha stared more intently at the puddle of water on the ground, blinking at his reflection. After a few moments of panting deeply, he was able to calm himself down and he noticed his eyes and face went back to normal. His new normal, anyway.

He looked like himself still, but so utterly different. The genes of his human mother apparently hadn't been eradicated. He still looked like his mother, except full demon. The puppy ears were intact, twitching atop his head at all the sounds he was subconsciously listening to at the moment.

Shippo frowned, the frightened tears in his eyes still lingering. "Inuyasha...? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine...I should be askin' you that. I'm really sorry about this, Shippo." Inuyasha said, examining the bump on Shippo's head. "You ain't brain damaged now or nothin', are you?"

"You shouldn't joke about brain damage or injuries in general, that's rude and really m-!" Shippo paused when he realized that Inuyasha wasn't even listening to him anymore. "Hey, I was still talking you know!"

Inuyasha turned around to face him with a seriousness that unnerved Shippo. He felt relieved moments later when the youkai cracked a wide smirk and gestured for him to follow. "Let's go see Totosai. He'll know what to do about this damn sword of mine, I'm sure of it. C'mon!"

"Right!" Shippo exclaimed. "Let's go Kirara."

She growled in agreement, transforming in her larger form. When Shippo hopped up she straightened up and took to the skies. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled. "Hey, wait for me! What's the big idea-?"

Kirara gave him a meaningful look and Shippo's eyes narrowed in a manner that clearly stated Inuyasha should already know the answer.

"I don't get it! I know I can run fast, but you always carry me Kirara. What the hell is your problem anyway?" Inuyasha barked.

"Idiot! You're full demon now. Can't you transform into a beast form also?" Shippo yelled, looking at him curiously. Kirara roared her agreement.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that. I'm so used to bein' a half demon." He murmured, mostly to himself. "But I don't know how to yet you guys! It's not exactly something I've got time to practice at the moment! In the meantime, I could use a lift."

Kirara flew down and caught him by the collar, tossing him onto her back a bit carelessly. He scowled, but stayed behind Shippo without so much as speaking another word. Luckily, the fox kit filled the silence by blabbing on and on about his adventures with his fellow fox demons, and how much better he was getting at pulling pranks.

...

Totosai squinted when he saw three figures approaching his fiery cave. He hummed thoughtfully and placed a hand on his forehead, before scratching at it. "Now who could that be? I haven't felt such a powerful demonic aura since Lord Sesshomaru last visited me here. No, wait, it's stronger than his...it's similar to the great Inu no Taisho...it can't be Inuyasha, can it?"

"Master! Lord Inuyasha! It's me, Myouga!" The flea youkai cried from his place on Totosai's shoulder. He and the old swordsmith had become better friends and spent more time together regularly. That and Myouga was a bit too afraid to face Inuyasha's daily wrath, especially now that the boy was a bit older and even stronger than before.

"Myouga! You're here too? Long time no see. Too cowardly to face me, huh?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone, picking at a puppy ear nonchalantly.

"No such thing, sire! I simply wanted to take a bit of a break." Myouga explained.

"So...fifty years is a 'bit of a break' to youkai? Well, damn." Inuyasha replied, snorting amusedly._ 'He's definitely a coward.'_

_'Once a coward, always a coward.'_ Shippo thought, shaking his head as he folded his arms tightly.

"Speaking of youkai...my lord...you look different and you smell different too!" Myouga exclaimed.

Totosai nodded. "He sure does - I thought something was different about him. He's a full demon now."

The flea hopped onto Inuyasha's neck and began sucking his blood delightedly. The inu youkai humored him for a few moments before slapping his hand against his neck. He watched as the flea groaned in pain from being flattened, before he popped back to his regular size once again.

"Your blood is even more delicious than before. You see, I believe the human blood in you while you were still a hanyou made it delectable but not nearly as wonderful as it now that you're a full-!" Myouga began.

"Ain't you gonna ask how this even happened? Hm?" Inuyasha asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I'm shocked. We're both shocked, to say the least my lord." Myouga replied.

"How did this even happen, by the way?" Totosai questioned.

Inuyasha looked over to where Shippo, Kirara, and Totosai's cow were all lounging around next to each other before finally answering the older youkai. "Well, to make it short and simple, I saved some old sorceress' pet and she turned me into a full demon as a sort of thanks I guess..."

"Do you know her name?" Myouga asked in a fretful way, his already big eyes becoming huge.

"Nope." He answered simply.

"Lord Inuyasha! For shame! You should always know the name of the one you make a deal with, always!" Myouga shouted, hopping up and down in his palm.

Inuyasha crushed him, blinking innocently as he did so. "Oops, musta slipped my mind. It's okay though, she wasn't bad or anything."

"How do you know?" Myouga shouted.

"What are you, my father?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well, in a way, yes! Your father entrusted me to watch over you and give you advice as you grew older-!"

"Shut up, ya old flea! You weren't no father to me and Sesshomaru sure as hell wasn't a brother!" Inuyasha shouted, before pausing and blushing heavily as he realized he had revealed a bit too much.

Totosai and Myouga frowned, exchanging a wary look with each other. The swordsmith laughed nervously, trying to break the awkward silence. "Well Myouga, maybe Inuyasha is right. Perhaps the old woman wasn't an evildoer. I mean, there's good people in the world too, they're just a little harder to find. You know, your mother was a good person Lord Inuyasha. She was real sweet, an angel in a world full 'a demons."

"I know..." Inuyasha murmured quietly. "But can we drop my mother from this conversation?"

"He doesn't like to talk about her." Myouga whispered in Totosai's ear.

"I see. Well, what's more important is that you seem to be here for whatever reason. A visit? Or do you need a new weapon?" Totosai asked. "I suppose Tetsusaiga isn't working for ya anymore, is it?"

"No...but can't you fix it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm, well, sure I could. But it would be the same process all over again as the last time. Do you remember when I pulled your fang out and forged it into the sword and how it was heav-!"

"How the hell could I forget that? The sword was heavy as hell and I had to learn how to master it all over again! It was a pain in the ass!" Inuyasha shrieked, his fingers twitching from annoyance.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to take a nap." Shippo piped up. Kirara mewed her agreement, curling up even further into his lap.

"We'll have to do it all over again. Perhaps you can still wield Tetsusaiga as a full demon. Of course, the need to protect a human must be there within you or else the sword will only continue to reject you, as I'm sure you already are aware my boy." Totosai explained.

"Okay, got it old man." Inuyasha replied, smirking.

Totosai seemed to space out for a moment. "Now wait, what weapon am I fixing again?"

"Oh man..." Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head. "Tetsusaiga. Remember?"

"Oh, that's right! Now, you're Inuyasha, aren't you?" He asked.

"What the hell? Of course I am! Are you that senile?!" He shouted.

"Sorry, it's just you look so much like your father now. Except for the puppy ears...and the feminine face...and those fire rat robes..." Totosai explained.

"Okay, whatever. I don't care. Help me fix my weapon, old man!"

"A 'please' would be appreciated." Myouga murmured, coughing loudly.

"Fine, _please_ help me Totosai. You're the only one who can, right? I'm counting on you." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Okay, let me see here." He murmured, pulling Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's obi.

_'How come he can touch it? Then again, father did have it forged by him so maybe that grants him the ability to hold any weapons he makes...who knows? Hell, as long as it's fixed eventually, it don't matter.'_

_...  
_

The cave was quite small, as Inuyasha remembered. He sat down, looking around interestedly. Totosai picked up a pair of pliers, grinning widely. Turning around to face the young youkai, he opened the pliers and gestured for Inuyasha to open his mouth up nice and wide. "Hell no! There's no way I'm opening my mouth. You might of tricked me last time, but I ain't so gullible anymore." Inuyasha said, shaking his head adamantly.

"I need a tooth, Inuyasha." Totosai said patiently, but a small sigh escaped when the inu youkai didn't budge for several moments. "You are stubborn like your father. Forging Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga took forever because I had to had to hold him down and rip his fangs out by force, I tell ya."

"Really?" Inuyasha perked up at this bit of information. He just couldn't imagine the great, powerful dog general lying down on the ground growling at people not to rip his teeth out. It was funny to imagine, causing Inuyasha to snort with laughter.

"It's not funny, young man. You're just like him. Stubborn as a fox." Totosai lamented.

"Don't you mean as an ox?" Inuyasha gave him a funny look.

"Uh...why? What did I say?" Totosai asked, blinking several times. "Speaking of which, where am I?"

"In your own home, idiot!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"Oh, that's right. Now open up." He insisted.

"No way."

"You want your sword fixed or not? The only way is to pull out another fang and merge it into your sword, thus making a sword you can touch, control, and eventually wield." The pliers inched closer to his mouth, making Inuyasha swallow nervously.

"Oh, come on, you're such a baby. You can handle fighting demons and holes through your stomach, but not getting your teeth pulled out or Kagome's spicy curry?" Shippo asked, placing a hand onto his chin.

"Keh, whatever. I'm not doing it." Inuyasha said determinedly, shaking his head.

"Well, at least open your mouth, in order to allow me to better examine your fangs. They must be a bit longer now that you're full youkai." Totosai insisted innocently.

"Oh, okay. Like thi-aaa-ss-?" Inuyasha asked, stretching his mouth wide open.

"Perfect!"

A loud, piercing scream echoed throughout the entire cave and area nearby.

Totosai examined the fang in the pliers, ignoring Inuyasha's small pained whines emitting from his mouth every so often. He hummed, nodding as he turned it around in his hand. "Oh, this is a nice one. Not too long and not too short. You've got great teeth, my boy."

"...Ow...ah...ahhh..." Inuyasha grabbed the sides of his face, his eyes sparkling from the pain. There were no tears though, so Totosai didn't worry too much. The fang was out and that was all that mattered at the moment. "Totosai, you damn traitor!"

"It's your fault for being so naive, Inuyasha." Totosai replied, shrugging. "Now, I'll forge this fang into your sword. However, it will take some time since the sword is not broken this time around. I'll have to completely redo it, possibly. It could take days or weeks to be honest with ya, my boy."

"Damn it..." Inuyasha's fist clenched in his lap, before he sighed and smiled a bit. "It's okay. I don't need it right now anyway. I'll just rely on my claws and fists for now. Hell, I used to before I even got that sword."

"Yes, and now you're full demon, so perhaps you're stronger than before. Do you have a beast form, my lord?" Myouga asked curiously.

"I dunno. I haven't tried to transform into a big fluffy dog or anything like that." Inuyasha replied, frowning as he shrugged.

"Well, perhaps you should ask your brother for some assistance in that area." Myouga suggested meekly, already knowing what his response would be.

Boy, did he ever get it. "Ask Sesshomaru for help? Are you completely crazy? There's no way in hell he'd ever teach me to do anything, much less accept me as a brother..."

"I hate to sound vain, but he detested you before because you were a half demon. You're a full demon now, though. It might change his view about you." Myouga said slowly, twiddling his tiny thumbs.

"...If that's what it takes to be on his good side, then I'm glad we ignore each others' existences. That's not a real brother at all. He should've accepted me the way I am..." Inuyasha murmured, covering his face with bangs, willing the sudden surge of tears to disappear.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo said quietly, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He could see the pain on his face and frowned. "You don't need him. You've got other friends. Plus, Kouga is like a brother to the both of us. We could always visit his caves or something."

Ironically enough, he caught the familiar scent of wolves just as soon as Shippo was finished speaking to him. He grinned crookedly - could his luck be changing just because he was a purebreed and no longer a half breed? Was the universe suddenly smiling upon him rather than frowning and laughing? It seemed too good to be true, but at that moment he found himself not really caring much.

For once, he was happy Kouga was in the nearby vicinity. What he was doing all the way out here in the volcanic parts of the mainland, he didn't know but didn't really care either. Even before Naraku's defeat, the two had gotten along better, a lot better surprisingly. Once Kouga had given up on Kagome, that had been the turning point in their frenemy relationship. He didn't know why he liked the wolf so much - maybe it was because unlike all other demons he had met, the wolf hadn't ever _truly_ faulted him for being a half breed.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles - he could use a could sparring match or verbal argument right about now. To take some steam off - come to think of it, that was most likely the reason he tolerated Kouga's presence.

"Ow! Ow, damn it! What's with all this fire?" The wolf demon griped, leaping over the flames that spewed between the cracks of the rocks and pebbles. He landed a couple of feet away in front of Inuyasha with a smirk, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Kouga. What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I could say the same to y-!" Blue eyes widened immensely. "Your face...your scent. I knew it was different. It didn't have that usual stench to it. It smells alot nicer. What the hell happened?"

"I'm a full demon or can't you use that nose of yours, wolf boy?" Inuyasha taunted.

"What was that, pup?" Kouga growled, before he let out a loud sigh. "Never mind, I don't have time for arguments today. I came here, believe it or not, because...well, you're not gonna like it. Hell, I don't even like it to be honest..."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Sesshomaru requests your, uh, aid for battle." Well, that was unexpected.

"Come again?" Puppy ears twitched as Inuyasha leaned forward with an incredulous look plastered onto his face.

Kouga sighed, and it was clear he didn't want to deliver the news as he looked towards the ground rather than Inuyasha's piercing golden eyes. "Well, uh, there's some runaway wolves who have been causing alot of trouble in the Western Lands. They're rogue wolves, ones who didn't want to merge with Ayame and I's tribes when we got married...so since you weren't able to help in the last battle, he wants you to help out with this one along with me and my warriors."

"The last battle...?"

"You wouldn't know. You were pinned to that tree, right? Fifty years ago or so?" When Inuyasha nodded, he continued, "It was a pretty bad war. Demons were killing each other off left and right. It was probably a good thing you were stuck to that tree. You probably wouldn't have stood a chance without Tetsusaiga."

"Keh, I don't need that sword to be powerful you ingrate!" He snapped.

"Speaking of which, where is it?" Kouga's eyes went down to his hips, noticing the lack of weapons at Inuyasha's side.

"Um, well, you know. I can't exactly use it right now-!"

"_What?!_" Kouga shrieked. "We're going to war with these wolves in only two weeks! You've gotta be kidding me."

"Two weeks, huh? That might be long enough, actually. I'm getting my sword re-forged." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh...well, are you gonna help or not? I don't have all day." Kouga muttered gruffly.

"I guess. Why are you here though and not Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, looking at him suspiciously.

Kouga smirked. "Well, he sent me in his place. Come to think of it, he sent a messenger in his place when requesting my presence also."

"I see." '_Stupid bastard, he's probably too damn prideful to come ask for someone's help in person._'

"The sooner we defeat these guys, the better. I hate the thought of taking out my own kind, but they're too damn corrupted and vicious. Not to mention, Ayame's about to explode." Kouga said, mainly to himself.

"She's gonna _what_?" Inuyasha looked horrified.

"Ayame's pregnant." Kouga clarified. "She's due any day now. I hate to think I'll miss the birth of our fourth child."

"You already have three kids?"

"Sure. Didn't you and Kagome have any?" Kouga asked curiously. Inuyasha frowned slightly - not only at the mention of her name, but at the subtle resentment in his blue eyes. He knew the wolf still wasn't completely over losing Kagome to him as of yet.

"No. We were content to be with each other. She used stuff called 'birth control' and other weird things all the time, to make sure we were 'safe' or whatever the hell that even means..." Inuyasha replied, shrugging. "It didn't fail, not even once. It was damn lucky, considering we didn't want any children. It's funny though, because now I do want some little brats of my own..."

"Where's Kagome anyway?"

Inuyasha's eyes dulled and he couldn't stop the tears from falling that time. He turned before Kouga could see them but knew he could smell it. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't stop. Losing Kagome had been the most emotionally painful experience in his life as of yet, it had been worse than his horrible lonely childhood even. Nothing compared...

"She's gone." He said in a strangled voice. "She passed earlier...this morning...it's been almost a day, I figure..."

"Oh...crap. Sorry, I-!"

"Save the apologies. You didn't know." Inuyasha said tightly.

"I'm sorry, pup. Hell, now I'm feelin' depressed...I can't believe it. But I guess that goes to show ya how fragile and short human life is, huh?" Kouga looked up at the other man and frowned when he still smelled the fresh scent of salt.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha agreed faintly.

"Hi, Kouga!" Shippo called.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. He was thankful Shippo had interjected, as the atmosphere had turned rueful and almost a bit awkward.

"Hey, kid. Wow, you're almost grown up...kinda girly though." Kouga muttered, smirking.

"I'm_ not_ girly looking! You two always tease me, but you two should look in the mirror!"

"I am not girly looking!" The two canines screamed, glowering at Shippo heatedly.

"I don't see what you're complainin' about. You three don't know how lucky you are! To be young and handsome again..." Totosai sighed wistfully, before a somber expression settled over his features. "Anyway, about your sword Inuyasha, it'll be ready in a week at most. Maybe a bit longer."

"That's great. But, uh, can you deliver it to the Western Lands instead? I need to go somewhere." Inuyasha explained.

"Sure thing. I'll fly over as soon as it's finished." Then he paused, blinking a couple times. "Where did you want me to send it again?"

"The. Western. Lands." Inuyasha bit out. "You might want to write it down, because you'll probably forget."

"Forget what?"

"What I just told you!"

"Right, right! The Western Lands. I'll remember, don't worry."

"I'll keep it in mind too, my lord. Have a safe trip!"

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Well...um...to Lord Sesshomaru's and the Lady's palace...? No, that's...I'll stay here with Totosai for now."

"Too scared to go into battle with the wolves Myouga? I figured as much."

"You all go on now. I'll bring you the sword as soon as I'm done with it." Totosai said.

"Thanks Totosai. C'mon Shippo, Kirara. Let's get going now." Inuyasha said, spinning around on his heels and following after the wolf leader.

* * *

_Well, that's all for now. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: None in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha._

_A/N:_ _Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! All I gotta say is, those alerts! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It took about another full day to get there, since they stopped to take a few breaks along the way to the castle. Finally, however, they made it there the next day as the sun was going down. The evening colors of the skies were beautiful and Inuyasha normally wouldn't have cared but without Kagome here everything reminded him of her. She had loved nature and had made him stop to appreciate things he found mundane and normal before, made him see the beauty in everything...even down to the smallest grain of sand and soil.

He stared at the colors of pink, orange, and blue wistfully before bumping into Kouga's back. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"We're here." The wolf replied simply.

Inuyasha noticed some tall gates and watched as the guards bowed and opened them quickly. He wasn't used to not being glared at or stared at like he was some sort of strange being. Nobody even looked in their direction, unless it was to bow or stare with fascination or confusion at their arrival.

It was beautiful inside the gates. There was a large village full of demons inside, mostly servants and palace guards and advisors though. Inuyasha could tell it wasn't just an ordinary village. That probably wasn't even the word - a better word would be a large courtyard in which servants could bustle about and the royals could use it for whatever they wished to. Parties, shopping...and bathing?

Inuyasha looked beyond all the merchants and servants running around to see a open-walled structure. He could easily smell the water and figured it was a spacious hot spring. However, one very key and important building was missing.

"Where the hell is the palace, huh?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I don't see it anywhere!" Shippo piped in, blinking rapidly as he looked around.

"Up there." Kouga replied simply, pointing to the skies. The inu youkai's face fell flat as he looked up at the huge palace seemingly floating above in the clouds. "I thought you knew where your ancestors descended from. Inu youkai come from the moon, that's why the palace is up in the skies. Geez... I thought you already knew that, muttface!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that when Sesshomaru taught me nothing about my heritage? Hell, I don't know much about youkai culture in general to be honest with ya..." Inuyasha muttered, almost shyly as his puppy ears and cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru didn't teach you? Some brother." Kouga scoffed. "You're not supposed to abandon your family or your comrades."

"Yeah, some brother..." Inuyasha agreed, frowning deeply.

Kouga sensed his despondency. "Hey, c'mon. Snap out of it. I ain't tryin' to make you feel worse. I'm doing a bad job of cheering you up, aren't I?" He looked over at Inuyasha for a moment, before shrugging and continuing quickly, "Oh well, you'll get over it eventually."

"Whatever."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like Sesshomaru either. Creepy bastard..." Kouga asked, shuddering slightly.

A staff bashed into his skull made the wolf demon looked in all directions with a deep snarl, before glaring down at the imp who held his staff above his head, ready to strike again if he had to.

"You stupid imp!"

"Don't talk badly about my lord, you mangy wolf." Jaken warned, only to nearly jump out of his skin when Inuyasha bopped him on the head and grabbed the back of his haori.

Inuyasha hoisted him so that Jaken was directly in front of his face, only inches apart. "Listen you, we both came here, a bit unwillingly to say the least, in order to help Sesshomaru. So quit cryin' every time someone says badly about him already! Do you want our damn help or don't ya?"

"That's right! You teach him, muttface!" Kouga bopped Jaken on the head also, smirking widely.

Jaken's eyes widened. "You...you're...you're..."

"You sound like a broken record." Inuyasha muttered, using a phrase he'd heard Kagome use many times and now understood what it meant.

"You're a full demon!"

"No way, you've gotta be kidding me. I didn't realize." Inuyasha said sarcastically, giving him a humorless look.

"I guess I can't call you a half breed anymore..." Jaken murmured, "Hm, well I can still call you an ingrate! Release me at once, you fool!"

"Keh! Gladly." Inuyasha dropped him uncaringly onto the ground. "Hey, Shippo. Kirara. Why don't you two go in the palace and get some rest?"

"Alright, I guess. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Shippo asked.

"No, it's okay. You guys go on ahead. I'll join you guys later on." Inuyasha insisted. He wanted to try out that hot spring pretty badly, and in private preferably.

Kouga looked over towards the hot springs. "Hey muttface, let's take a bath first. No offense, but you stink to hell high."

"So do you."

"Exactly my point. So let's get washed up. I'm gonna meet with Sesshomaru later, but you don't have to join in if you don't want to. We mainly need you for strength - like a warrior, pretty much."

"What makes these wolves so damn formidable anyway? Why can't Sesshomaru just take them out himself? He's strong enough to beat up some mangy wolves, no offense to you or anything." Inuyasha muttered.

"None taken. Anyway, the thing is, they're not alone. They're backed up by the Lord of the North. He's a real bad bastard, I tell ya." Kouga explained.

"What kind of demon is he?"

"Cat, of course. Who else would stir up so much trouble with dogs than a cat? No other royals care what Sesshomaru does...in fact, demons are dying out in large numbers. There's not many left..."

"I ain't surprised. Only a few centuries from now, most demons will be gone anyway." Inuyasha replied, shrugging.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Kagome was from...well, as weird as it sounds, she was from the future. Five hundred years from now."

"Damn...what was it li-?"

"I'll explain it later. There's too much to tell. Her world is so much more complex and advanced than ours. And it stinks too and has scary metal machines everywhere and talking boxes!"

"...What?"

"Never mind...it ain't important. I'll explain it later." Inuyasha muttered, sighing amusedly.

"Sounds like a strange place. I'm sure glad I ain't there!" Kouga proclaimed.

"Hm, well it wasn't so bad. The food was way better for one thing." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

The two undressed quickly and slid in the warmth of the hot springs. The inu youkai sighed as his muscles relaxed. He smiled sadly, recalling how much Kagome used to enjoy these warm baths. His puppy ears lowered sadly as he washed himself up.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?" His puppy ears twitched and he frowned when he realized he was just imagining it.

"What's the matter?" Kouga asked curiously, though Inuyasha could tell he didn't really care all that much.

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff." Inuyasha replied, turning away from the other male abruptly.

They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying the warmth of the hot springs. Kouga got out, wringing out his hair as he quickly got dressed. Inuyasha averted his eyes, unsure why he felt the need to stare at the wolf demon's body. He could admit though that Kouga was attractive, much more attractive and ruggedly handsome now that he was a little older also. It had been so long since he'd had a partner, he realized. After Kagome had gotten older, he had been a little too rough for her and eventually they had to stop as she got too old to do much of anything now that he thought more on it.

Kouga looked over towards Inuyasha, wondering why he was so quiet. His body seemed to flinch every few moments or so, as though he were nervous or indimidated. Then again, when it came to Sesshomaru, you never knew what you were going to be faced with. For a guy who didn't show much emotion at all, he sure was unpredicatable. It was hard to tell if he was in a good mood, a bad mood...or if he even had moods to start with.

He recalled suddenly the awkward meeting he had with Sesshomaru only a month or so ago.

_Sesshomaru looked up from his desk as Kouga shut the door behind him. The wolf demon looked distinctly uncomfortable and somewhat out of place in the fancy palace. He was used to wolf caves and the like, but the youkai had insisted that he come to him rather than Sesshomaru traveling to the wolf dens. The demon lord didn't want to set foot into the dens, because he simply didn't like wolves. Granted, Kouga's wolves weren't responsible for the trespassing of his lands, but he still didn't enjoy their presence in the least bit._

_"Uh, hey. Nice place." Kouga mumbled gruffly, gesturing around._

_"Sit, wolf." Sesshomaru bit out coldly, sounding quite impatient as he gestured to a cushion on the floor. The dog demon sat across from him on the floor, pouring some sake. Kouga took a cup, but didn't sip from it just yet._

_"So, um, you called me here to ask me about somethin'?" He prompted._

_"Yes. As you know, some wolves have been trespassing and eating quite a few humans in my territory. Do you have any idea who these wolves might be?" He questioned monotonously._

_Kouga sighed, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess. From the scent I picked up, it seems like they're from the North. They're the ones leftover from Ayame's tribe, the ones who didn't want to merge with my tribe when we got married and all that.""_

_"They are rogue wolves? As in, they technically have no leader?" Sesshomaru clarified._

_"Yep, that's what it sounds like. What do you want me to do about it, not to be rude or nothin'. I just don't see how you think I can actually do anything. If I could, I would've already." Kouga replied._

_"Why did you not kill them off if you knew they were troublemakers that did not wish to be part of any tribe anymore?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to contain his growing ire at the situation._

_"I wasn't about to kill fellow wolves just cause they wouldn't merge with our two tribes! That's ridiculous. I've already lost so many men anyway..." Blue eyes darkened as memories of losing his comrades because of the dark hanyou Naraku came to him abruptly._

_Sesshomaru seemed to sense his despondency. "I see. Well, in any case, I want you to help me eliminate them. There are quite a few. The Lord of the North is being difficult and will not help me in this bothersome situation."_

_Kouga grumbled under his breath, before nodding. "Alright, alright! Fine. I'll help ya out. All that's left to discuss is a plan of action to take these guys out."_

_"Of course. Let's go over every possible strategy for attack."_

_"Are you gonna include Inuyasha in this?" Kouga asked._

_"No. I will take care of this." Sesshomaru insisted monotonously. '**I will most likely send for him, however. He might be useful in battle after all, he has proven himself strong...**'_

_"Okay, then. Got it." Kouga said determinedly. "Inuyasha will be pissed as all hell though if he finds out you excluded him from a potential battle."_

_"That is my concern, not yours. Let us focus." Sesshomaru snapped icily._

_"R-Right." Kouga replied, nodding. He was still partly intimidated by the dog demon and knew that Sesshomaru most likely still resented him for being the reason behind the cause of Rin's initial death._

_...  
_

Sesshomaru strode past the evening and nighttime guards without even giving acknowledgment of their presences, and waved through the inquiries of his journey by the servants. Without saying a word to anyone, he slid the shoji of his office shut. Sesshomaru settled himself behind his desk to look through the proffered treaties. None of them were to his satisfaction. For years, the wolves had been attacking humans on the outermost parts of his lands, eating and mauling them as a sadistic sort of fun. To Lord Sesshomaru of course, the fact that humans were being devoured did not bother him. What agitated him was the fact that they were encroaching on his lands, the barbaric parasites. Just thinking about the vermin made his nostrils fill with the remembrance of their putrid odor. The wolves reeked of unwashed, sweaty bodies and rotting meat. It would take him weeks to be rid of the stench.

The talks between the Lord of the North and himself had not gone as he had expected. Wolf demons were incredibly frustrating to deal with, and the nobility of their kind even more so. Stubborn, aggressive, uncivilized; these were all amplified when put into a position of power. The wolves personified all the characteristics Sesshomaru hated in an adversary, and even more so in a prospective ally. As much as humans enjoyed expounding on the numerous similarities between wolves and dogs, the respective youkai were worlds apart.

Why had his mother put him in charge of this? Lady Mikazuki was the one who usually ran these lands, held meetings, did border patrols and such. He then remembered that his mother had told him that if he was going to eventually be a mate and possibly a father, he ultimately needed more responsibilities.

"That wench, I should kill her." Sesshomaru murmured aloud as he began writing a treaty of sorts to give to the leader. These wolves didn't belong to Kouga, he knew that much. So he addressed it impersonally, since he did not quite know who was in charge.

She definitely spoiled him however, he could admit that. Not out loud, of course...he would rather chop his hand off than admit it aloud. In his own eyes, he was a proud powerful daiyoukai. No one was more powerful than him and his sword Bakusaiga...

That's when he felt the demonic aura. It was so powerful it was nearly unsettling. Sesshomaru stood slowly from his desk with a rare expression of shock visibly plastered onto his handsome face.

"Father...?" He asked uncertainly, gripping the desk tightly. Then he bowed his head, the ice mask back in place. "No...it cannot be him. He is dead. So then, who could possess such a strong demonic aura that rivals mine and feels almost more mighty than my own?"

Jaken burst in just then, bowing quickly. "Milord, Inuyasha and Kouga have arrived. It looks like he will help also after all. And one more thing, he's a-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru had already left, leaving the imp standing there blinking and looking around confusedly.

"Lord Sessomaru? Lord Sesshomaru! That ungrateful dog, he never listens to me!"

...

Inuyasha got out of the hot springs finally, his muscles protesting and pleading for him to stay in the warm waters just a little while more. He grunted as he hopped out, shaking himself off like a dog before wringing out his hair with a slightly irritated expression. As nice as the baths were, he never quite enjoyed taking them completely. Hygiene was never really his thing after all.

_"What...?"_ The disbelief in Sesshomaru's tone was so clear that it startled the younger of the two more than being caught naked in front of him.

"Hey, turn around! I ain't dressed yet, bastard." Inuyasha grumbled. "What the hell are you lookin' at?"

"Not much." Sesshomaru murmured icily.

Inuyasha blushed, an indignant scowl marring his beautiful features. "Oh y-yeah? Well, you ain't much to look at either, and you've actually got your clothes on !"

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't really react, as usual. "In any case, we are both males here. Stop barking, Inuyasha."

"Don't tell me what the hell I should or shouldn't do! Idiot!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Get dressed. We need to speak somewhere more private." Sesshomaru commanded quietly, turning around on his heel and walking towards the foliage that surrounded the courtyard.

"I ain't goin' anywhere with...oh forget it! Wait up a sec!" Inuyasha yelled irritatedly, yanking on his clothing hurriedly as he walked after him.

...

Once they were far away enough, Sesshomaru turned to regard his brother with icy, indifferent golden eyes. Jealousy and rage filled his veins at the sight of his younger brother, who stood there blinking curiously at him.

Inuyasha had no idea how glorious of a demon he had turned out to be. Achingly beautiful and immensely powerful from what he could sense. The daiyoukai closed his eyes, listening to the leaves rustle momentarily and fill him with a certain calmness. Inuyasha waited very impatiently for him to speak, biting his lip to keep from snapping angrily as he usually did most times.

A light rain began to fall. The wind howled in an eerie, yet strangely soothing manner. Sesshomaru's bright golden stood out in the slight darkness of the nighttime. "Is Rin well?"

Inuyasha frowned. "She's passed away. Sorry...I know you, um, cared about her." '_Seemingly more than your own damn brother no less.._'

"Hn. Her grave is in the village?" '_I will not forget you Rin...I shall keep my promise._'

"Yeah...it's there for you to visit."

Well, this was getting awkward. Inuyasha didn't mention Kagome's passing, but what he didn't realize was Sesshomaru picked up on his sadness and put the pieces together quickly. "Your priestess is gone." It was more of a statement.

"None of your business." Inuyasha retorted sharply, lowering his head.

Sesshomaru blinked indifferently before sliding a hand through his silver tresses. "Such is the life of a mortal - short, fragile, weak..." He paused, staring at Inuyasha intently. "You are no longer a half demon, but a full demon. Tell me, how is-?"

"A sorceress changed me into a full youkai. I know it sounds kinda weird, but it's true." Inuyasha replied.

"Hn."

All of a sudden, it felt so surreal to be in his brother's company after so long. They hadn't seen each other but fleetingly after Naraku's defeat. Sesshomaru would only come to visit the village in order to see Rin and nothing more than that. All those years, he had only seen occasional glimpses of his older brother, much like during his childhood.

"Well, if that's all, then I'm going back to the castle. I ain't speaking to you neither until we have to fight those wolves." Inuyasha said seriously, giving him a no nonsense look as he folded his arms.

"Brother, are you not aware of your power now? You are pure. You should be proud of the demon blood flowing through your veins." Sesshomaru murmured as though he hadn't even heard the younger man's previous words.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes. He turned away from him, walking a bit further towards the forest. He shook his head disbelievingly, letting out a choked sob as all his emotions finally overwhelmed him. "Oh, so _now_ I'm worthy?" '_So I was just a worthless half breed before to you? Is that really why you hated me?_'

"I was going to seek your aid whether you were half or full demon."

"This isn't about those wolves and you know it. I don't got a lot of good things to say about you...but you are smart. Now act like it." Inuyasha retorted in an unsettlingly quiet voice.

Forcefully, he was slammed into a tree. Sesshomaru's hand tightened around his throat. Inuyasha glared at him heatedly, before pushing back. This time though, he knocked his brother off more easily than before. Inuyasha flexed his muscles, which didn't look bigger than before, but they certainly had more demonic strength to them...

Sesshomaru actually looked angry, which was never a good sign. It was usually a sign of imminent death. However, his angry expression quickly dissolved into his usual icy mask. He stood up completely straight, titling his head in a calculating fashion.

"Interesting. You are indeed more strong, if not stronger than I. Little brother, you do not realize your greatness as of yet." Sesshomaru said, the poison dripping from his claws disappearing again as he calmed the rage flowing through him within a few moments.

"That's just it. That's what pisses me off. Don't you get it?" Inuyasha asked, his voice barely a loud whisper. His puppy ears flattened against his skull as he stared at him almost disappointedly.

Sesshomaru turned away from those large, expressive eyes. "Let us leave the past where it belongs. If not, we will never reconcile. Our past together ultimately cannot be fixed, little brother."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had always imagined he would be the one to say that. He would be the one to have an emotional breakdown and scream how things would never be how he wanted them to be between them. And here Sesshomaru had gone, in his own indifferent way, and basically said it quite blatantly without any hesitation.

"So, you did hate me as a half demon. I figured as much..." Inuyasha said gruffly, his stomach twisting from suppressing his emotions. He wanted to scream, to cry, but he knew he couldn't. Not in front of his brother. In front of Kagome and his human friends, he could've. They understood human emotions. Sesshomaru didn't. Or at least, it seemed like he didn't comprehend them.

Sesshomaru smirked, confusing him. The daiyoukai pondered his brother's words. Had he hated him for being a half demon? Hardly the case. That was what he assumed Inuyasha liked to believe. He was proud, undeniably proud of his brother's demon blood. He always had been. It had been perhaps that precise reason that had stopped him from killing his younger brother in the past. There had been so many opportunities, and each time he'd failed. It was easy to blame it on something else - he hadn't killed him yet because of interference by someone else, lack of energy, terrible timing and such.

However, the human part of him had made him indifferent towards the boy, but_ hate_ wasn't a word he would use to describe those feelings. It was more like he was apathetic towards Inuyasha as a half breed, because he simply felt his little brother wouldn't become strong enough or at least at strong as Sesshomaru was now. In his own sadistic, cruel manner he had tried to help Inuyasha become strong. Leaving him on his own as a child had been part of that plan. He supposed Inuyasha had absolutely no clue whatsoever that Sesshomaru did watch over him quite often, in order to prevent his untimely death. Inuyasha couldn't die until he saw it fit. His brother's life was his to control, after all.

He could admit that when he found out Tetsusaiga had been entrusted to the younger male, he had been furious. Even still, when Inuyasha first began using the sword, in his own twisted way while trying to steal the Tetsusaiga from him, he also taught him how to become stronger and defend himself with the sword. To unleash its full potential - but it was mainly a selfish reason. Sesshomaru wanted to see what the sword was truly capable of ultimately. Inuyasha had mastered it, but Sesshomaru knew he could've mastered it much faster being full youkai. Now things had changed. Inuyasha too was a full demon.

"I did not hate your half demon status. I hated your human mother...and father's foolishness..." Sesshomaru admitted.

Looking into his brother's eyes, he could see lingering confusion. He knew what his brother must be thinking. That he was lying and he did actually hate him before for being a half demon. It was hardly the case.

Sesshomaru hated his brother because he loved him.

Not in a romantic way whatsoever, but in the way that siblings loved one another (once they got over their fights and arguments, if they had any). Yes, he loved his little brother. How could he not? As much as he tried to despise him, Inuyasha was still his sibling and was related to him. Sesshomaru was surely proud of his own youkai blood and he had tried in the past to at least be proud of Inuyasha's demon half, despite the human blood flowing through his veins and causing him to be weaker and smell rather unpleasant to him at times. He had to let Inuyasha think that he considered him a 'stain' and a 'half breed' for how else was he going to get Inuyasha riled up and driven to become stronger? He knew quite well the boy was not emotionally weak - quite the opposite, he was a little fiesty firecracker and like their father in basically every possible way right down to the love of humans and the fierce loyalty and the selflessness to protect others before his own life.

As they stood there before each other though, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if there was more to this brotherly love he held for Inuyasha. Surely, he could've killed him despite being brothers? He didn't know what held him back and that was what disturbed him secretly. Perhaps the love he felt, now that he thought on it, was inappropriate and deeper than sibling love should be. A forbidden taboo.

Inuyasha frowned, before sighing a bit. "Well, you ain't a liar. So I guess I'll believe you. But if you think you've damaged me in any way, you're wrong."

"Be not a fool, Inuyasha. Even I can see you are hurt by the past. Do not presume to lie to me." Sesshomaru said, blinking apathetically afterwards as though he'd said nothing to him.

"Why the hell do you even care if I was hurt or not? Because I'm a full demon now? I'm suddenly worth caring about? Give me a damn break, you're so full of crap." Inuyasha muttered, waving him off.

Sesshomaru snarled but he managed to control his rage that time. "A fool, indeed. I told you I care not if you are half or full."

"That's a big load of bullshit! You're treating me better already just because I'm-!"

"Although, your full demon aura is intriguing...you are more powerful than you were before, it makes me wonder what power you are capable of..." _'Can he surpass me? Do I want him to? This is my little brother after all, I cannot let him best me.'_

Inuyasha's puppy ear twitched. "Power, huh? Is that all youkai care about?"

"Primarily, yes."

"Well that's dumb if ya ask me. There's more to life than power..." Inuyasha looked wistful for a couple moments, before blinking and shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts.

"...Hn. Perhaps."

Sesshomaru suddenly noticed how still Tenseiga was. It usually shook whenever Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was near or when a life that needed to be saved was close to the demon lord. "Tenseiga is silent...where is your sword, Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" The younger man looked bewildered, before suddenly looking a little flustered. "Uh, well, about that. It's kinda not workin' for me, so I gave the sword to Totosai to fix. It should be ready in a week or so."

"It had better be." Okay, damn. It was like that then. Inuyasha scowled, turning away from his brother. He couldn't have one slightly normal conversation without it turning back to power and swords somehow. Gods, he needed to go find Kouga for some regular, pleasant company. At least the mangy bastard didn't go on and on about power and conquest.

"I'm going to the palace now. To get settled or whatever..." Inuyasha grumbled, moving to walk past him but his path was blocked.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder, before roughly grabbing his chin and jerking it upwards to meet a passive expression. It unnerved him slightly but he found he couldn't look away, for as vain as it sounded his brother really was very handsome. Aristocratic looking, an observer might say. Inuyasha found himself wishing suddenly that he wasn't so feminine looking. In comparison, he looked much daintier than his brother. He was still smaller, had large cat-like eyes, full lips, and a tiny nose like his mother. The puppy ears didn't help him to look any more threatening. He didn't like it one bit. Little did he realize, the very things he hated about himself were the things that Sesshomaru were secretly admiring.

Inuyasha tore away suddenly, unable to stand the silence and the awkward air that had settled over the two. He felt a sense of abhorrence towards Sesshomaru still, burning and lingering inside him like a fever that threatened to burn him from the inside out.

"A servant will show you to your quarters. I will see you at dinner." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Keh, as if! I'm eating in my room." Inuyasha retorted. '_No way in hell I'm having dinner with him...way too awkward. Way too weird._'

"You will come to dinner with the rest of us or I shall end your life. Understood?"

"Whatever, bastard. I'm only coming to dinner because I want to get all the food first before anyone else. Got that?" Inuyasha grinned arrogantly, raising a brow.

"I presumed too much...you are still as insufferable as ever. That did not change, it seems."

"Yeah, and you're still as much of an asshole as ever, except you've always been a full demon. So, uh, what's your excuse Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, giving him a funny look.

"Enough. Go on to the palace." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked quickly away from him.

Inuyasha waited until he was certain he was far from him and sunk down to the ground slowly. Another choked sob escaped him and his face heated up. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time - he couldn't control his emotions this time even if he'd wanted to, which he did at the moment.

He finally allowed himself to truly mourn Kagome's passing and the rash decision of becoming what he was now. Sobbing heavily into his sleeves, he didn't even notice that Sesshomaru was in fact still close enough to hear his turmoil. Inuyasha's chest swelled with an undeniable sadness as he cried as silently as he could into his billowing sleeve.

"Why...? Why?" He rasped. "You think messing with my emotions is fun, you sadastic bastard! I hate you...why couldn't you just accept...why couldn't it always...?" The inu youkai took a calming breath, shaking his head slowly, "...keh, look at me. Cryin' over the past." Inuyasha wiped his tears away, sniffling as he stared up at the stars, "It won't change nothin'. Still..._why?_"

The tears didn't seem to stop, even when the sky turned from a medium blue to dark. When he noticed the stars sparkling in the sky, Inuyasha sighed shakily and quickly pulled himself together. He figured he missed dinner, but maybe there would be something left for him.

'_I was wrong to think being a full youkai would make me happy. Then again...maybe that prick is right. Maybe the past is better left behind..._' Inuyasha thought, furiously wiping his tears away.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He turned to look behind him, but he was too far to see the younger male anymore. As he flew back to the palace quickly, he knew he had somehow made a reprehensible mistake yet again.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far, you guys are simply great! _

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: None in this chapter. Eventual yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha._

_A/N: Hey FF readers! To those who took the time out to review/add this story to their alerts you truly have my thanks! Now, on with the chapter lol. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Within the palace walls, a female inu youkai sat seething in her throne. She had known the second son of her late mate had arrived for quite some time. Mikazuki waited until she was definitely sure he was in his temporary guest room. He would be a paid a visit, not a pleasant one either.

Silently, with only the faintest of rustling from her kimono, she rose.

...

Inuyasha grumbled incoherently under his breath as he was shown the way to his room. There was a man standing near his room, chatting with one of the servants. His eyes watched the silver-haired demon curiously and he moved to stand next to him with an outstretched hand. Inuyasha shook his hand slowly and quite unsurely as he eyed him suspiciously. "Hello, you must be Lord Inuyasha. I am Ryuukage, it is nice to meet you." His lips brushed the other youkai's hand and Inuyasha froze at the charming, yet unexpected gesture. It was a little too abrupt for Inuyasha and he snatched his hand back with a scowl.

"Nice to meet you too." Inuyasha replied gruffly. "If ya don't mind..." His eyes glided to the door of his room and the other male took the hint.

"Of course, please. Go on in. I'm sure you're tired from your travels. Goodbye, Lord Inuyasha." Ryuukage drawled, smiling at him politely.

"Right, bye..." Inuyasha murmured with a little hesitation, watching him go for a moment or so before following the female youkai into his comfortable, very lavish room.

The female servant bowed before him, opening the door. He blushed at her kindness, nodding towards her as a sort of thanks and gratitude.

Upon walking into the room, the first thing Inuyasha noticed was some clothing and armor laying on the large futon. His hand reached out to touch and run along the fabric. It was so much more downy than he was used to feeling. The first reaction to the new clothing was to toss it aside and ignore it. However, curiosity got the better of him as he turned to look in the small mirror on the wall near the modest, simple trunk used for clothing and personal item storage.

He suddenly noticed the food on the bed, unable to believe he didn't see that first. Being as hungry as he was and with an appetite as big as his, he shocked himself even. Inuyasha blinked interestedly, noticing it was human food. For whatever reason, that warmed his chest a bit. His wishes, however small, had so far been recognized and catered to. It impressed him, because Sesshomaru sure as hell didn't have to go through the trouble of giving a damn what he wanted or not. Perhaps, he hoped, Rin had changed his icy heart even if only a little.

Inuyasha ate the food quickly. He wanted to put on the clothes as soon as he could. Something was nagging inside of him, wracking at his mind for some change. It was decided then. If he was now a full demon, he would change at least something about himself. His appearance, he would alter it. It only made sense. Life was all about ups and downs, changes and cycles after all, wasn't it?

He grabbed a tie he saw laying on the flat area of the vanity, gathering up all his thick hair into his hands. It proved difficult to get his hair to lay down completely flat, but he managed to get into a high ponytail. It was messy and a bit frizzy, but it was a given since his hair was so tangled as it usually was most times. His fire rat robes were harder to let go of, since they meant more to him than anything else he owned. His father had technically given these to him. Then again, he had Tetusaiga, which was something else his father had left for him. With that in mind, he removed his clothing and changed into the 'fancy shit' as he called it along with the armor.

Turning to look at himself, he was intrigued and fascinated by what his almost unrecognizable reflection. He let out a satisfied noise, nodding with approval at himself. It was different, sure, but he kind of find himself liking it. He looked more...powerful. His eyes widened as he stopped himself there. Power. Was he already obsessing over it like other youkai? Would it become the sole driving force in his life...would he forget his human emotions eventually as time went on in a supposedly ceaseless manner.

"I'm losin' it. Just calm down." He spoke aloud, gesturing around himself for emphasis as he sighed in order to try and relax a little.

Mikazuki paused at Inuyasha's door, cracking it open a bit. He immediately sensed her, going alert and rigid much like a dog who heard his master returning home. Her delicately manicured hands opened the door slowly and she directly met his gaze. Her golden eyes stood out brightly in the dimness of the room. The only light provided were from the candles on the nightstands near the large bed, flickering and casting shadows around the well-decorated room.

She tilted her head slowly, her doll-like features unnerving Inuyasha when her face turned from neutral to eerily happy. It was a happiness that was false, that had anger lurking behind the mask, behind the creepy smile devoid of any actual feelings at all.

"Inuyasha. I believe we have never met before." She murmured quietly. He didn't like her tone either. Too calm, too monotonous. It was sickeningly sweet and dainty and yet so insincere and slightly condescending at once. And even intimidating in a way. If he thought his brother was unnerving, he was wrong. This woman certainly was. The resemblance was uncanny, Inuyasha noticed. This had to be Sesshomaru's mother or possibly his sister. She still looked so young and stunning after all, like an angel rather than a demon. Her thin, red colored lips curled up further at his untrusting glare.

"You're Sesshomaru's mom?" He asked gruffly, raising a brow suspiciously.

"Yes."

It was silent a few more moments before she decided to fill the tense quiet again. "So, you are the son that Touga risked his life for along with that human whore? I can see why, you are-!"

"Don't you dare speak about my mother that way." He growled and suddenly he was in front of her in a flash. He was too angry to be surprised by his even faster speed and he took hold of her wrist roughly but didn't dig his claws into her pale skin. "My mother was a princess and a good woman. My mother might've stolen your mate's heart, but there must've been a reason he left you in the first damn place..."

"Insolent brat." She still sounded eerily monotonous and ripped her hand from his. Flouncing to the bed, she sat down and smoothed her robes out with an indifferent expression. "Perhaps calling your mother a whore was a bit rash and rude of me. After all, I did not love your father. I gave him what he wanted ultimately."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, still staring at her with a bit of suspicion. Anger still flowed through him and it took almost all his willpower not to snap and give into his urge to fight and destroy something. Anything.

"Sesshomaru." Her eyes lit up momentarily at the thought of her only child. Her divine son, the heir and now the lord of the Western Lands, who many wanted but none could have. She along with Jaken, believed no one was worthy of his magnificence, and she felt it was such a shame this boy happened to be Sesshomaru's brother.

"Pity, you would have made a wonderful mate for Sesshomaru, had you two not been related. Of course, it would be difficult to conceive children from such a union as that, but take the good with the bad I suppose..." She murmured tonelessly.

"Keh, you're twisted lady. Mate with Sesshomaru? Even if I weren't related to him, it would never happen." Inuyasha snapped, folding his arms tightly across his chest. The armor made it slightly more difficult. It wasn't like the demon lord's, it looked more like the late Inu no Taisho's armor but slightly smaller. He didn't have a tail yet, which didn't much bother him at the moment. He didn't really want a tail to be quite honest, it seemed cumbersome to carry around those fluffy things everywhere constantly.

The elegant demoness stood from the bed, walking towards him. "I thought you were supposed to be a half breed, not a full demon. Your mother was human, was she not? Hm, child?"

"I was changed into a full demon. I used to be a half demon up until recently..." Damn it, he was getting tired of explaining that to basically everyone he met.

"I see. Well as for not mating with Sesshomaru, I understand. Not everyone fancies the same gender and not everyone can handle such a regal, divine being. I think you can though. The life of a half breed is tough. You must have grown mentally stronger because of it..." She paused, taking in his appearance. This boy was just as beautiful and strong if not more so than her own son, she could admit. Inuyasha reminded her so much of Inu no Taisho, especially with that clothing and that hair, it nearly made even her swoon just a little. And she never swooned for anyone, not she, the lady of the West.

"Well, uh..." He coughed loudly, stepping away from her but she closed the space before he could even blink. He grew uncomfortable at her closeness, averting his head towards anything but her pretty face. "My childhood wasn't exactly great, but I got by on my own mostly. It wasn't nothin' too bad that I couldn't handle...I mean..."

"Silence..." She dragged her finger from his chin to his plump lips, "Make no mistake that I still see you as the half breed son. However, you can perhaps prove your worth to me now."

"Let's get something straight, lady. I don't need to be full demon to prove my worth. I could've done it no matter what, if I was half demon or even human. I don't need your damn approval. It's not like I'm marrying my own brother or something disgusting like that." Inuyasha snapped. "And you sure as hell weren't a stepmother to me, or a mother figure."

Her eyes flickered dangerously from his face down to his neck. "Well, I understand. Believe me, I do. Perhaps you do not need my approval and mating with Sesshomaru would be incest. Take me instead."

"What?" His voice was a loud shriek.

"These lands need an heir. We are not related and you are an inu youkai too..." her delicate blood red nails reached forward to skim across the vein in Inuyasha's neck, and a cold shiver ran down his spine, "It makes sense. Does it not, hm, what was your name again?"

"Inuyasha." He ground out irritatedly. "Also, I'd never mate with you either. Aren't you old enough to be my mom...or grandmother even?"

"I am not that old, how dare you! Mother, perhaps. Grandmother? I think not, I certainly think not!" She actually looked offended, only a bit however, but he was actually impressed he could crack her cold, indifferent composure.

"Mother, I see you have met Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru drawled. The other two youkai snapped their heads over to the door and stepped away further from each other.

"Yeah, I've met her alright." Inuyasha shuddered slightly, rubbing at his arms as he gave the woman a strange look.

"He is acceptable, Sesshomaru. A good choice to help in this battle with those mangy wolves, indeed." She said, quickly leaving the room without so much as another glance at the two other demons.

'_Acceptable? Oh well...as if I really care what she thinks of me._' Inuyasha scoffed indignantly, moving to look into the mirror again.

"Here." Sesshomaru picked up a comb, forcefully yanking the tie from the Inuyasha's hair. The younger man screeched in pain as a few strands were ripped out, or at least it felt like Sesshomaru had ripped the strands out. "Allow me. Your hair looks dishonorable."

"How the hell can_ hair_ be dishonorable?" He was far too amused by his brother's words to find it awkward that he wanted to help brush his hair for him.

"As a full youkai, you should take pride in your appearance." Sesshomaru murmured, running the comb through the ends of Inuyasha's hair only to making detangling a bit more easy.

"Keh, whatever...anyone could pride in their appearance. It don't matter what they are and why the hell should looks be so important anyway? The inside counts more if ya ask me...for example, there's a lot of beautiful people who are downright hideous." Inuyasha gave him a meaningful look, but Sesshomaru brushed it off.

"Everyone also has their own opinions, mind you." Sesshomaru replied quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha said evenly.

The younger demon was surprised at how awkward, yet strangely natural this felt all at once. Not having his hair brushed out obviously, but being with his brother so casually. He would've thought the air would have been extremely thick with tension and a desire to kill the other. However, Inuyasha felt at ease at the moment. It felt damn good to have someone comb through his hair as well, and he nearly let out a soft sigh of contentment when the comb began massaging at his scalp when Sesshomaru began combing through his roots all the way through his silver locks.

Once the daiyoukai was finished, Inuyasha tied his hair back up. He looked picture perfect now, and much more neat and presentable than before. Sesshomaru also stared at his younger brother's reflection before looking at him impassively.

"Good night."

"Yeah, g'night."

...

The night passed far too quickly for Inuyasha's liking. He blinked groggily, unable to believe he had fallen into such a deep sleep. He hadn't meant to, but considering everything that had happened recently, his body had basically forced him to sleep.

He got up slowly, brushing his hands along the golden, warm blankets. Quickly, he took off his white sleeping kimono and changed into the new outfit and armor he had received yesterday. After tying his hair up, he stepped hesitantly into the hallway. It was quite early and no one seemed to be up as of yet. He was so damn hungry though. His stomach growled, demanding that he eat breakfast. He slunk along the walls, pausing whenever he heard a noise. Needless to say, he wasn't really comfortable in the palace. Not yet and not ever, he mused.

Unfortunately, his trek to find some food was disrupted by Mikazuki. She slid open the door to her room, beckoning for him to follow her. Inuyasha nearly groaned aloud, but followed her anyway. Normally, he would've just taken off and did what he damn well pleased but something about this woman intimidated him. Underneath her calm steely veneer, lurked something more sinister. Something he hadn't felt or seen since Naraku and he didn't like it one damn bit.

He found himself on the large balcony of the palace, but that wasn't the word. It didn't have any railings and the large flight of grand golden and white stairs led down to the ground below the two. Guards lined the stairs, weapons held defensively in their arms.

Mikazuki sat down elegantly on her throne. She tilted her head observantly as she looked at Inuyasha. "I feel we got off on the wrong foot, don't you agree?"

"That's a damn understatement..." Inuyasha grumbled, scoffing.

"Sit down." She commanded, with a tone that left no room for any disagreement.

Inuyasha looked around and upon seeing no other thrones or chairs, sat down onto the ground like a little kid eagerly awaiting a lesson from a teacher or parent with wide eyes. Mikazuki smirked - it seemed the boy wasn't entirely like Touga. He listened better. And he knew when to submit. Good, she thought. He must have inherited that sweetness and sensitivity from his human mother.

"What's your zodiac sign, Inuyasha?" She drew his name out like it was a song almost, making him shudder a little. Gods, she was so damn creepy. He could see where Sesshomaru got his charming personality from.

"I dunno. It's been so long since I've celebrated my birthday. I was born in the winter...late January I think. Yeah, late January." He said with a nod.

"Oh, good. You're an Aquarius. I like Aquarius. Quirky, independent, creative, and strong-willed. However, they can also be hotheaded, unpredictable, and detached. Does that describe you?"

"Psh, no." _'Damn it...yes, it does.'_

Her eyes narrowed in a knowing way. "Mhm. I see. Sesshomaru is the same sign."

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he said nothing in response.

"You two are more alike than you think. Brothers, indeed. Even your sign is the same. How interesting, hm?"

"Yeah, I guess. If you're into astrology and all that weird stuff." Inuyasha replied casually.

"Anyhow, I've also led you out here to inform you that you will be training with Ryuukage. He is a teacher here, who trains warriors." She told him.

"I don't need training, okay? I'm strong enough as it is. And just wait until I get my sword back, then I'll show you!" Inuyasha shouted, smirking crookedly.

"This is not a competition, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru feels it would be beneficial and so do I. At least one round of training could not hurt, hm?" Her tone was condescending, making him growl loudly.

"Fine! I'll do the stupid training and I'll be damn good at it too. Just watch!" He proclaimed.

"He'll be expecting you after breakfast." Then she sighed softly, standing from her throne. "Dismissed."

"Dismissed, my ass..." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, not realizing she could hear him still. Mikazuki simply watched him with curious eyes as he walked towards the dining hall. "See you around, Mikazuki!"

She didn't comment on the lack of honorifics. Her gaze only grew that much more bright with interest. "Inuyasha..." She murmured, "There is just something about you, but I know not what..."

...

After eating his breakfast and avoiding the other youkai in the room (besides Shippo and Kirara), Inuyasha made his way to the training field. Inuyasha walked out onto the grounds in his training armor (which he hated but his brother made him wear it), preparing himself for the fighting lesson. Sesshomaru had taken a special interest in Inuyasha's education and training when he came to the castle. He would not tolerate an illiterate being to live in his residence, and accordingly, tutors were called for. Inuyasha could read and write well enough already, but Sesshomaru wanted him to become more of an expert and fluent when it came to those things.

Today's lessons were scheduled to be defensive tactics. Inuyasha had his light armor on used for training and his hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Inuyasha sighed with impatience while he waited for Ryuukage-sensei to arrive. It was an imperceptible signal, rather resembling the air in a heat wave, wavering only slightly. The colors seemed to shift for a brief moment, then stopped. Inuyasha's stance tightened and fell into its proper form. He knew what was coming, but not when. Then, from behind him, he heard a soft thud on the ground hardened by early winter.

His puppy ears flickered as he heard the crunching of leaves not caused by his own boots and he whirled around to face his master, his fists raised, smirking at the reptile-like demon who stood behind him.

"Good, Lord Inuyasha," he cooed for a moment, "but your stance…" He moved his hand like a flash and tapped his wrist and the back of his knees which made his legs collapse beneath him. "It needs work," he said, frowning slightly.

"Damn it to hell! Do you have to actually do that, seriously?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

Ryuukage smirked widely, his fangs glittering in the early morning sunlight. "Of course! How else will I get such a stubborn student to learn?"

The youkai looked like a reptile demon. He was tall, handsome, and looked to be about Sesshomaru's age if not a bit younger, but not quite as young as Inuyasha though. Everything about his appearance made him look as if he might disappear any second. His hair was so white it was virtually transparent and his eyes were a misty gray. Inuyasha guessed just from looking at him that he had camouflaging abilities and could most likely reappear and disappear at will.

"You got alotta nerve." Inuyasha said menacingly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Perhaps. However, I am the teacher and you are the student in this case, pup. It's better to listen and learn, little grasshopper!" Ryuukage exclaimed.

"Grasshopper? I think you're a little confu-!"

"Just a friendly term given to students by a teacher. Relax, my lord."

He reached out a hand, helping the young inu youkai back onto his feet. "Really though, pup, you have got to work on your stance. You know all too well that a strong stance is the key to a-"

"Strong warrior. I know, I know," Inuyasha finished with a slight scowl. "You know, instead of disabling me, you could just correct my stance. Not to mention, I am strong damn it. Need I remind you who helped to defeat Naraku?" The silver-haired male snapped, finally regaining feeling in his legs.

"You are to practice what I teach you outside of this lesson. Consider it homework, if you will."

"Sounds like a real drag."

Ryuukage smirked. "Well, let's continue. Shall we, my lord?"

"Fine, sure. Whatever."

And so the lesson continued, Ryuukage chiding him incessantly for his shortcomings and focusing on teaching him ways to reroute his enemy's attacks. Inuyasha was slightly on the small side, even for a full-fledged dog demon, so Ryuukage found it crucial that he be able to utilize his brains in most situations rather than trying to build up an unattainable brawn. Inuyasha had enough brawn already, and so he tried to help him focus more on using a little more strategy instead of just relying on muscles.

It was midafternoon by the time they were done training. Inuyasha was absolutely out of breath, sweat pasting his bangs flat against his forehead.

"Not bad, puppy, but do work on stretching and flexibility."

Inuyasha simply growled lowly and rolled his eyes, falling on his back, onto the cold leaf covered ground. Blissfully, he closed his eyes and took a few moments to rest before going back to the palace.

"I assume his lessons are going well?" a deep voice half-growled from behind him. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He sat up, blinking up at the youkai standing only a few feet away from the two.

"Yes, he's been doing very well so far, my lord. I don't think your brother will need these lessons any more. I know you wish him to be less of a brash fighter, but I think that style works for him however. Perhaps it is best not to try to change that." Ryuukage informed him, straightening up at the sight of the impassive inu youkai.

Sesshomaru ignored the reptile youkai's comment. The Western Lord turned his gaze upon the panting boy who was looking rather disheveled. A flicker of something, recognition perhaps, passed through his amber-colored eyes. Inuyasha grew a little confused as the stare turned somewhat lustful. The younger dog demon found himself suddenly shy and oddly turned on all at once. What was with Sesshomaru? He was acting creepier than usual...

It seemed every time he gazed at the younger inu youkai, Sesshommaru either felt need pool in his stomach or he like he needed to avoid Inuyasha at all costs. A second later, the focus of Sesshomaru's attention had shifted back to the reptile-like sensei. "So be it. His lessons will be canceled. Admittedly, he is already a capable warrior." Sesshomaru replied.

"Indeed, he is. Quite the beauty too. I must say, I would gladly-!"

Sesshomaru turned cold, yet infuriated eyes onto him. "You will not touch him."

"Yes, my lord. I was simply jesting."

The daiyoukai looked over to where Inuyasha was taking off his armor and not paying attention to their conversation evidently.

"This Sesshomaru expects you to be at the dinner table promptly," Sesshomaru stated flatly as he turned to face Inuyasha again, who was now staring at them with curiosity. "Do not neglect your studies." And with this, he turned and returned to the castle.

Inuyasha blinked disbelievingly as he stared in shock at his brother. When he spoke in the third person it always unnerved him; making him wonder if there were actually two of the demon lord and the one speaking was actually a copy of its original self.

...

The following week or so went by surprisingly quickly. The two brothers kept to themselves mostly, giving the other space. It was weird enough for Inuyasha to try to adjust to living the palace, so the demon lord left him to do as he pleased. Yes, things would be different this time.

The younger dog demon also held onto the hope that things would be different between them. Hell, things had improved a bit already, and he could only imagine that with some effort and understanding it could be even better than it was now. After all, if his life could change so drastically because of Kagome, why couldn't it change with his own kin? With his own flesh and blood?

Inuyasha walked back to his room quickly, his hair still damp from his recent bath. His lessons had been going well enough, but today Ryuukage exhausted him to the point where he nearly passed out. Without his sword, fighting was much harder and the reptile youkai was nearly as strong as the two dog demon brothers.

"Oh man, my muscles still ache. Damn it, I can't wait to fight these wolves and leave already." Inuyasha complained, patting his neck with a towel. His hair was still dripping and he tried to dry it even more with the white towel.

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed a figure walking down the hall from the opposite end however. Ryuukage smirked as he saw the beautiful young lord, his eyes taking in his slender form and lovely face which looked even more delicate when not marred with his usual anger or tough guy mask. He looked more calm than he normally did.

"Hello, Inuyasha." He drawled, bowing a bit.

"Hey, Ryuukage. You don't have to bow. I ain't no lord, technically." Inuyasha muttered, looking at the wall instead of the other male.

"I didn't realize you were heading to the hot springs. Might I join you?" He asked, playing dumb as he smiled at the dog demon.

"I just came back, actually." He admitted casually, feeling a little uncomfortable for some reason. He normally felt comfortable around the reptile demon, but tonight something just felt different. His gaze seemed perverted and a little too observant as he looked the younger man up and down with an eerily wide crooked smirk.

"Oh, that's too bad. I rather do enjoy your company, my lord. Others might find you temperamental and brash, but I find you quite charming and endearing." Ryuukage confessed, his eyes watching the young man closely.

Inuyasha blushed, but kept an indignant expression on his face. "Keh, whatever! That's nice and all, and I'm really flattered and all that, but I gotta get back now. I'm gonna eat dinner and hit the sack early. So, uh, see you around Ryuu-sensei."

"Wait, Inuyasha!" He called.

The inu youkai groaned, stopping as he looked back at the other man. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

"No problem, really. I simply am in need of finding something, if you don't mind the inconvenience of showing me." Ryuukage murmured.

"Alright already!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently, stomping back over to him. "Whaddya need to find?"

"Oh, never mind. It's not really important, to be quite honest." He said quietly.

They were quite close now, and before he could leave again, a hand shot out and captured Inuyasha's wrist. The silver-haired boy's eyes widened and he looked at the other man with curious, yet suddenly frightened eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Forgive me, I simply wanted to ask you something more." Ryuukage explained hastily.

"Sure, what is it?" Inuyasha's tone was softer now, and the reptile smirked as he realized the boy was suddenly in a better mood if his quiet tone and somewhat docile demeanor was anything to judge by.

"Does Sesshomaru become jealous..." Ryuukage pulled him closer, causing Inuyasha to wriggle uncomfortably. "When others such as myself approach you? Surely, you've had your share of admirers with such extraordinary beauty such as yours my lord?"

"Keh! No one wants a hanyou, no matter how pretty or unattractive they look! And they damn sure don't care about their personalities or who they are as a person." Inuyasha spat, then paused. Wait, he wasn't a hanyou anymore. He was still getting used to the whole idea of being a full demon thing and the other male seemed to understand because he didn't comment about it. Inuyasha had already explained to him what had happened with the elderly sorceress and how he had changed because of her magic. Inuyasha backed away from him, edging as closely as he could to the doors without making any sudden movements. The silver-haired boy also wasn't stupid enough to blindly attack anymore like he used to in the past. He knew this youkai was dangerous. This man was just as strong as him and Sesshomaru.

Ryuukage continued to close the space between them. "What do you think your big brother would say if I were to take," he paused, seeming to savor each second of this moment. His eyes roamed the small dog demon from bottom to top. "… A taste of such a sweet young beauty?" Inuyasha had finally backed up to the sliding doors, keeping him from moving away from him.

"I seriously doubt he cares about my wellbeing." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

The younger male slowly reached down to grab Tetsusaiga from his side. Damn it all, he thought. That's right, his sword was still gone. Totosai hadn't returned with it yet and the battle with the wolves was only days away now.

Ryuukage eyed him in a way that sent fear jolting through him and he contemplated simply running away, but his pride forced him to stay where he was. Cowards didn't run away, after all. Then again, maybe cowards were the smart ones for avoiding danger. Inuyasha looked at him warily, trying to calm himself down quickly.

"Look bastard, whatever you plan on doing, it ain't gonna happen at all! You hear me? Just back off, got that?" Inuyasha snapped angrily, clenching his fists as he scowled.

The older man disappeared abruptly, reappearing behind Inuyasha and disabling him for a moment. Inuyasha nearly whimpered at the pain in his knees, clutching them as he stared disbelievingly up at the other man.

"I told you to work on your stance, puppy."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. "Blades of blood!"

He disappeared once again and dragged him up by his hair. Inuyasha growled deeply, lashing out at him with his claws and fists. Ryuukage smirked sinisterly, laughing lowly as he moved to reach a hand up Inuyasha's robe. The inu youkai gasped as he felt that hand languidly squeeze his sac gently and move to his hardening shaft.

"It's funny, my lord. You possess such incredible power now, but have no idea how to utilize it properly. A pity, really." Ryuukage drawled, rubbing along the younger male's member.

"No..." Inuyasha whispered desperately, wriggling out his grasp. He punched Ryuukage, his eyes flashing red. His fangs and claws elongated threateningly as he raised a fist. "Try and do that again! I dare you!"

"Well, since you dared me." Ryuukage replied coyly.

Inuyasha fell a sudden sense of dread overcome him at the animalistic, perverted look in his eyes. His fist lowered as he watched the other man disappear yet again into thin air.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I'll try to keep updating quickly, but I'm not sure if I can from now on. My schedule has gotten much busier, school, work, and all that. _

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Cussing/violence/eventual yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, no I don't own Inuyasha! Obviously lol._

_A/N: Hey FF readers! Thanks for the response and support for this story so far! Particularly those who left detailed comments, it really made my day and made me smile. So, anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Fear.

The smell of fear, the ungodly stench of it.

Sesshomaru's nose contorted at the reeking odor which permeated the air. He registered the scent before he heard it. He had already turned towards the source of the scent before the cry rang in his ears. Instinctively, his body pulled him towards the origin of the disturbance. Sesshomaru swept through the hallways at a full-out sprint, soundlessly and gracefully as ever.

Unexpectedly, he found himself in one of the hallways. Sesshomaru glimpsed Ryuukage standing over his brother whose bathrobe had slid down his shoulders. He was trembling, but no tears slid down his cheeks. A growl rose in the demon lord's throat as his eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru, it's fine." Inuyasha insisted suddenly, standing up a little unsteadily. "We were just fighting."

"That's right, my lord. No harm done. Just a little sparring." Ryuukage said, turning to the demon lord with a charming grin.

Most men, human or demon, would have cowered at Sesshomaru's feet, begging for forgiveness at his mere presence. Ryuukage didn't, though. In fact, he seemed to relax at Sesshomaru's appearance. There was a gleam of uncertainty and wariness in his eyes however. Sesshomaru flew elegantly to where Inuyasha was, stepping in front of him to block him from Ryuukage's sight. He said nothing, but the fury was evident on every line of his face. Inuyasha watched his elder sibling become more animal than man with every passing moment.

"Bastard..." Sesshomaru's growl became more pronounced as his fangs elongated and the magenta stripes on his face grew jagged.

"Oh, come now. We were just sparring. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Ryuukage asked pleasantly.

"Do not speak to him informally." Sesshomaru warned, his eyes glowing a deep red. Sesshomaru's claws lengthened, each beginning to resemble daggers.

Inuyasha didn't take issue with another man defending him. After being backed up by Miroku, Kagome, and Sango he was used to it by now. Perhaps way back in the past when he used to be alone, he might've acted more macho and angry at being defended by someone else, but now he simply watched with widened eyes as his brother protected him so fiercely without so much as a moment of indecisiveness.

"Sesshomaru..." The small dog demon murmured, his eyes narrowing with confusion but also a little bit of gratitude.

Ryuukage let out a sharp laugh. "Well then, I didn't realize you cared so much for your precious little baby brother. Is he that worthy to you? I guess he must be, for you to lose control of your emotions so quickly, Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha felt the tension rise, looking at them both worriedly. "Look Sesshomaru, he didn't mean any harm. It's fine really, he didn't do anything." The smaller dog demon lied, but hell, at this point he would do anything to create tranquility again.

"Sparring in the hallway? Very unlikely." Sesshomaru growled. "I am not unintelligent. I can smell him on you and your terror..."

"Sesshomaru-!" He tried again.

"Are you perhaps too scared to fight me, then? Hm, Lord Sesshomaru? Shall we see who is actually worthy of the young lord?" Ryuukage drawled in a taunting voice, raising his brows somewhat.

Inuyasha moved a little closer to Sesshomaru and placed a hand firmly near his shoulder. "Don't do this. Just quit the heroics and let this one go, cause it's either him or us!"

Sesshomaru looked down at him with impassive eyes, but the other man could see the faint glimmer of something in those golden rays. Shock, mostly. "Inuyasha..."

"I choose us." Inuyasha said determinedly. "Let it go. We were just fighting. This guy is dangerous, I don't care if you did hire him to just be a teacher. You know as well as I do that this guy is capable of harming not only me, but you also. And damn it, I can't have you dyin' on me now, alright?"

"The boy speaks the truth. We were simply-!"

"His name is Inuyasha and it would be lord to you, cretin." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"Of course. Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru...and Lord Inuyasha." He said, bowing shortly to the two before standing upright once again with his arms by his sides.

Sesshomaru stared him down eerily and Inuyasha watched with flickering nervous eyes between the other two males as they stood there looking at each other for quite some time. Finally, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Ryuukage burst into loud jovial laughter. The two brothers blinked at him incredulously as though he'd gone totally mad. The reptile demon clutched his sides and tears began running down his face as he doubled over from laughing so hard. His stomach hurt and he started shrieking like a hyena when Sesshomaru's ice mask broke a little to reveal a very annoyed, confused expression. "Cretin, silence that inane laughter. Do you have a death wish?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice a mix between a hiss and a whisper.

"Not at all, my lord...oh my, I can't. I cannot...oh, this is too rich. It's too much." Ryuukage said, straightening up and sniffling as he wiped at his eyes.

"This was a set up?" Inuyasha guessed.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha at though he'd grown horns out of his head suddenly. Intelligence was one thing and something he considered he had more of than his younger brother, but when it came to social situations he could admit he was lacking in communications skills quite severely. He felt like he had missed something.

To his shock, his little brother was right. Ryuukage nodded with a warm smile. "Yes, this was all planned. Of course, you are very beautiful Lord Inuyasha, but I have no real desire to mate with a dog whatsoever. I just wanted to test a theory. I love theories, they're glorious."

"Theory?" Sesshomaru repeated monotonously.

"Oh, I get it. You wanted to see...that's messed up Ryuukage! I'll kick your ass!" Inuyasha exclaimed, raising a fist at him.

Again, Sesshomaru blinked impassively. And again, he felt he'd missed something important.

"So protective of your little brother, Sesshomaru. Now tell me, I thought you claimed to hate him." Ryuukage raised a brow and Inuyasha even looked curious.

"Yeah, your reaction was a little weird. I mean I appreciate it and all, but why the hell do you care if I get hurt or not?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I need you for the battle." Sesshomaru replied simply.

Ryuukage looked between them, humming thoughtfully as he folded his arms behind him. "Say what you will my lord, but it is clear to me now how you truly feel." Then he turned around, sending them a bright grin, "Well, carry on, if you please!"

Inuyasha watched him go, letting out a very relieved sigh. "I knew he wasn't so bad. Keh, I'm still gonna kick his ass for touching me though. He didn't have go that far to prove a damn point, seriously!"

"He touched you in what way?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Well...you know..." Blushing, Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably, not really wanting to say the words out loud.

Sesshomaru growled menacingly. His eyes became a deep crimson for a few moments, before changing back to resplendent gold as he looked after where Ryuukage had taken off down the hallways.

"Wait-!"

His older brother was gone in a flash. Inuyasha quickly put on his clothing along with his shoulder-armor and ran after him into the cold nighttime winter air, shivering slightly at the wind whipping past his body. Luckily, Ah-Un was outside and he hopped onto its back and flew down to the ground. He made a mental note to ask Sesshomaru how the hell to fly and transform into his beast form, but that could wait until a later time though.

Sliding to a stop, he growled when he saw Sesshomaru already had Ryuukage by the neck, with the intention of killing him or so it appeared to be that way.

"Stop! You don't have to actually kill him, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. He noticed Kirara landed onto the ground as well, transformed and baring her fangs at the daiyoukai and Ryuukage.

Sweat dripped down Ryuukage's brow and he grew a bit nervous at the almost feral look in the daiyoukai's eyes. He had no sword to speak of, and here Sesshomaru had Bakusaiga raised menacingly. It wouldn't be a fair battle, but he supposed he'd brought it on himself, so he stood with a certain calmness as he awaited his seemingly inevitable fate.

He turned in time to block a blow, parrying the sword and grunting from the force of the blow, gritting his teeth as he attempted to redirect the sword that was still on course for his head. He barely evaded the powerful attack as Sesshomaru swung his sword quickly.

"Bakusaiga!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he rushed to Ryuukage's side once the attack subsided. "Don't kill him, damn it! You can kick his ass, but he doesn't deserve to die because of this. Let it go, Sesshomaru!"

He suddenly realized now how Kagome must have felt in the past in regards to him and Kouga. Inuyasha couldn't fathom back then how she could've ever taken Kouga's side whenever he got hurt, but now he understood it completely. As much as he was angry at Ryuukage for touching him inappropriately, he knew it had been for a reason (although a strange reason) and that the guy wasn't really so bad. He had some redeeming qualities, Inuyasha thought.

The white-haired sensei looked at Inuyasha with admiration gleaming in his eyes, before staring at Sesshomaru for a moment, expecting him to kill him on the spot.

Sesshomaru stepped close to the reptile youkai and growled, "Killing a man who has no weapon of his own is dishonorable." He then slammed the sheath of his weapon into the side of Ryuukage's head roughly, watching as the male crumpled to the ground. He then slashed across his chest and hit his face forcefully with his poison whips, slamming him into the ground. "Do not touch him again."

Inuyasha watched as his brother straightened up and flicked his hair behind him as though he had done nothing and something inside him suddenly snapped. Anger filled his veins, causing even his head to throb from rage. He felt his face contort and shift and grabbed at it uncertainly. Was he transforming? "You could've just punched him the face and left it at that. Why do you always have to be so damn harsh? He's severely injured!" Inuyasha snapped, breathing deeply to control himself. He felt his face change back to normal again.

"I protected you."

"That wasn't the right way to go about it. If anything, I should've been the one to punch the sense outta him, damn it!" Inuyasha folded his arms, giving Sesshomaru a sharp, angry stare.

"What would you rather I have done, then?"

"I already told you. But I guess you weren't listening. Because, of course, why would the great Lord Sesshomaru listen to anyone that's beneath him?" Inuyasha asked mockingly, a sneer marring his features.

"Mercy is for those who are already dead." Sesshomaru insisted, looking towards Ryuukage.

Inuyasha smacked a hand to his forehead, scoffing incredulously. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak out of your ass...? You're just like your mother, no offense."

"Am I?" The demon lord looked genuinely shocked for a moment, and even a little disappointed, but it was covered up quickly by his usual indifferent stare.

"I'm just so..." Inuyasha seemed unable for a moment to properly express his true thoughts and sputtered incoherently as he fisted his hands into his hair, "I'm fed up with you, damn it! My entire life, you've..."

"This is not the time to chastise this Sesshomaru for our past..." He murmured quietly, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, so your enormous ego can't handle criticism well? Well okay, I'm sorry. In fact, you're right. Me spilling my emotions to you is far worse than the half breed and worthless fool comments. Far worse than leaving me on my own as a child." Inuyasha said, tears filling his eyes.

The older male's eyes widened a little. "Be not a fool. Furthermore, there were reasons for my actions, I assure you Inuyasha. Let us leave the past behind and look forward."

He knew that the younger inu youkai was correct though. Despite his secretly good intentions, he knew he had gone about it the wrong way but he was too proud to apologize to his little brother.

Inuyasha made him aware of his own short-comings. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly a big fan of leveling with himself, of seeing his own shortcomings in any way but to dismiss them as endearing character flaws. But just because he was a master of self-delusion didn't mean he wasn't also smart enough a man to know that seeing Inuyasha should've had him feeling different things than what he was dwelling on.

It should've made him angry. Should've made him kill the other male as soon as he realized what a fiery, arrogant personality he had. As soon as he realized he was a copy of the man he had once idolized in his youth. He was angry however, yes, but not angry to finish him off. Strangely, he did feel a little amount of guilt and even an urge to protect his brother overwhelm him.

"I would love to look forward, except leaving behind the past is easier said than done..." Inuyasha murmured lowly.

Ryuukage sat up, coughing up blood which caught Inuyasha's attention immediately. He knelt next to him, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve.

"Do not sully your clothing with his vile blood."

"Shut the hell up! He's really hurt...he needs a healer." Inuyasha said worriedly.

"My lord, I thank you for your kindness, but you truly are too kind for your own good..." Ryuukage coughed up more blood, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen.

"Hey, don't die on me, c'mon."

Footsteps caused all three to look towards the messenger running towards them with something wrapped in a large cloth. "Lord Inuyasha! There's something for you, it was delivered by an old man by the name of Totosai, I believe he told me."

"Keh, well how about that then? Perfect timing." Inuyasha said with a crooked wide smirk and stood up to take his sword back. His smirk turned into a joyous smile when the sword didn't burn him.

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, turning it towards Sesshomaru. "This ends now. We aren't brothers. We're just strangers that were born of the same father. If you think I'll ever forgive you for our past or be thankful just because you protected me once, then think again bastard!"

"The wolves are my first priority. This is nonsense."

"I know I'm not your first priority. Never have been. But it don't bother me much. So, how about it?"

"You are being foolish."

"Those wolves can tear apart the Western lands for all I care, Sesshomaru. I...want this stupid..." Again, he struggled for words. Speaking his mind clearly had never been his greatest skill. "I want this silent war between us over more than anything else right now, damn it! I want this to end..."

"Very well, little brother..." Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and swiped it before Inuyasha could so much as blink. "Bakusaiga!"

Inuyasha grabbed Ryuukage and set him somewhere farther away in a safe area, before running towards Sesshomaru with a scowl plastered on his beautiful face. He evaded Bakusaiga's attack again, swinging his sword down. "Wind Scar!"

Neither brother was prepared for how incredibly more powerful Inuyasha's attack would be. Sesshomaru's eyes widened comically for only a moment, before he barely avoided the blindingly bright, dangerous attack. It ripped apart not only the land nearby, but nearly the entire surrounding forest. Even the smaller dog demon looked taken aback by his strength, his eyes shimmering with disbelief.

It was silent for a long while, all three males looking at all the damage with wide eyes.

"Wow...that's new." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Impossible...only father possessed that kind of invincible strength. Not even I..." Sesshomaru grunted, using his sheath to stand a bit shakily. Granted, his power wasn't quite on the same level as their father's but it was close. Much closer than Sesshomaru, that was certain to the demon lord.

_'How is he so powerful already? No training...no countless years of searching for power...and he's already so strong...?'_

Warm blood seeped down his injured arm, which had nearly been chopped off once again. His side was injured too, bleeding quite heavily as he moved to stand unsteadily.

"C'mon, give me your best shot! Don't just stand there!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards him with a shocking agility.

Sparks flew as the blades ground against each other. Inuyasha spun the sword away from the demon lord, disarming his opponent. Sesshomaru barely had time to react before Inuyasha sheathed his sword and seemed to disappeared for a moment before appearing right behind him and harshly pushing him to the ground in a single movement of a sharp kick. The older man grunted, and for the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt helpless. He was on his back, his brother standing before him, with his eyes blazing determinedly.

_'Father...'_

Inuyasha smirked, unsheathing his sword and pointed it dangerously at Sesshomaru's neck. He rested the blade along his slender neck, pressing into it ever so slightly, but not enough to draw any blood or do any actual damage to the daiyoukai.

"Your move." Inuyasha said arrogantly. "I'll give ya another chance, cause that didn't seem too fair. Put some more effort into it!"

Sesshomaru blinked impassively, before growling deeply. He wouldn't transform, not yet. The older male had learned the hard way that Inuyasha actually had an advantage when he was in beast form. He was smaller and could move more quickly and the demon lord couldn't keep up with him while in his true state.

The younger of the two snarled, looking more and more frustrated by the moment. "That's it! Don't just lay there, do something already!" He yelled, swinging his sword back but gasped when it transformed back into its rusty state. "What the hell?" He paused, his eyes growing huge. "That's right...it was probably only working because of my sheer willpower before...it can't work though without a human to protect...damn it all to hell!"

Sesshomaru took this opportunity, his claws dripping with poison now. He struck his brother right through his middle, slicing through until his hand shot out of his back. Inuyasha gasped, coughing as he struggled against his hand. He kicked Sesshomaru off of him, doubling over slightly in pain, but didn't fall to his knees just yet.

"Damn you!" He yelled, moving to punch Sesshomaru and winced when he felt his hand burning.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the burning wasn't from Sesshomaru. The demon lord leapt back several feet, stepping out of the way of the burning flames. Inuyasha stared down at his hands, which were burning with fire in his palms. "Fire? The hell?"

"Father could wield and withstand fire. Hence, the fire rat robes. It would seem you inherited that from him. Every demon possesses a unique ability. My mother's is her healing Meido stone, mine is poison...and yours seems to be yet another thing given to you by my father." Sesshomaru explained, though he looked subtly furious.

"My father? Our father, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fists. "You're such an as-!"

Sesshomaru struck him with his poison whips, continuing to do so as he walked forward. Inuyasha barely evaded them, wincing each time they hit him. He looked to his side for a moment, dismayed to see that Ryuukage had passed out with Kirara batting at his face worriedly. Worry filled him for a few moments, before he winced as another whip sliced at him relentlessly with no signs of stopping. It seemed his brother was determined to kill him this time after all. Good, Inuyasha thought. He could finally be free. He could be with Kagome. And this way, he wouldn't have to do anything dishonorable or cowardly such as taking his own life.

It seemed that the universe had other ideas though. As soon as Sesshomaru was about to deal yet another blow to him, Inuyasha heard a noise that gave him a newfound energy. The scream of a young child and it sounded quite close to the battle. He leapt high above Sesshomaru, the demon lord staring up at him with a glimmer of confusion. "You run like a coward, Inuyasha? Unlike you."

"I'm not running away and it's none of your business!" Inuyasha replied loudly, taking off over the walls.

"You cannot escape." His words fell on silent ears however, because Inuyasha was gone by that point. "You fool, you wanted to end this. And yet you run after some human? They are weak and perish too easily. You are wasting your time." Sesshomaru realized he was pretty much speaking to himself, but the words still held relevance...

Rin's death had been painful to hear about, despite his stoic reaction. Her death only saddened him and tormented him in such a way that he wished to never see another human again.

...

Inuyasha ran towards the source of the noise, looking around as he leapt through the branches. He slid to a stop on the ground, seeing a little girl being clawed at by some wolves. "Hey, get away from her!"

The wolves glimpsed him and sensed his power and went running with their tails between their legs. Looking to his side, he noticed a whirl of air burst through the foliage. When the dust settled, Inuyasha smirked a bit.

"Kouga."

"I smelled some wolves. They're the rogue ones. Looks like they'll be here soon." Kouga said gruffly. "Who's the kid anyway?"

"I dunno." Inuyasha walked over to her and she silently opened her mouth as if to scream, but no noise came out at all. Her caramel colored eyes swam with tears and she began sobbing. It made Inuyasha frown - it was the worst kind of crying...it was the heart-wrenching, painful crying of one who had given up.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked, trying to sound friendly.

"...Please eat me and get it over with...please..." She sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

"Is that how your parents died?" He asked curiously.

She paused, sitting up with wide curious eyes. "Mister, how could you tell-?"

"I was an orphan myself. It ain't too hard to tell you've been on your own for awhile. Either that, or you have some neglectful parents." He assumed, shrugging.

"My ma and pa got eaten by some scary wolves...and I'm the only child. I didn't have anyone else. I've been alone for almost a month or so now...I tried to hide from the wolves as best as I could but then they found me and-!" She looked up at him curiously and decided to take her chances. Launching herself onto him, she began sobbing again, but this time in a relieved manner. "Please, help me..." she mumbled tiredly into his chest.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he looked to Kouga who shrugged and nodded. Hoisting her onto his shoulder, he smiled down at the clearly exhausted and emaciated little child. "Don't worry kid, I'll help ya out. You'll be safe with me."

Suddenly, a figure pummeled into him hard, and the child ended up flying out of his hands and onto the ground. Inuyasha growled, leaping back onto his feet quickly and blasted fire at Sesshomaru.

"Kouga, watch over the kid! This is between us!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly.

"Right...sure thing." The wolf demon said, uncertainly staring between the two inu youkai, and gathered the unconscious girl into his muscular arms and leapt into the branches.

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it transformed immediately this time. Inuyasha determinedly swung his sword forward, slowly circling around Sesshomaru. The demon lord circled around him as well, watching him like a hawk. Abruptly, a poison whip shot out and wrapped around Inuyasha's body before he could blink. Growling, he tried to break it, but winced as it dug into his skin. The girl in Kouga's arms stirred, blinking sleepily before opening her eyes and gasping at she noticed his wolf tail.

"No!" She smacked at his face, causing Kouga's head to reel back in pain.

"Hey, quit it! I'm not a big bad wolf, okay? I'm one of the good guys, got that?" Kouga shouted in her face.

"No, get away f..." She went quiet when she noticed Inuyasha began nearly squeezed to death by Sesshomaru's poison whips. "Another doggy? He's not as cute, he doesn't have puppy ears."

"That's his brother." Kouga told her gruffly.

"If they're brothers, how come they hate each other so much?" she asked innocently. "The big one is supposed to protect the littler one, right?"

"It should be that way, yeah..." Kouga agreed, frowning sadly as he watched them fight. His stomach twisted as he realized he was watching a fight to the death...not an ordinary battle and for this reason he pulled the child closer to him and shielded her eyes from the scene below. She didn't protest and curled against him, shaking slightly as she listened to the loud sounds below.

Kouga sensed he should most likely leave and scooped the child up in his arms and went to go find Ryuukage, who he had realized was injured as well. With a saddened look in his blue eyes, Kouga tore his gaze away from the other two youkai and ran back to the palace.

"Damn it...!" Inuyasha growled, finally getting a hand free. He blasted flames at his brother, who growled and pulled back his poison whip again. "Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru looked up, for once bewildered at the enormity of the attack, his ice mask completely shattered as he couldn't avoid it this time. He emitted a howling pained growl as the attack ripped right through him.

Inuyasha watched, panting heavily. He was too angry to feel regret now, and waited to the attack to subside. The dust cleared and he peered interestedly to see what had become of his brother and was shocked when Sesshomaru grabbed him and flew up into the sky. Inuyasha was about to question his motives, noticing all the blood dripping from the older man, when all of a sudden he began yelling as they hurtled to the ground.

"If you take my life...I take you with me." Sesshomaru whispered menacingly in his ear.

Inuyasha gasped, wriggling to get out of his hold. At the speed they were falling at, even demons like themselves would be crushed flat and have several bones broken, assuring either death or at least awful injuries.

"Let me _go_!" Inuyasha screamed, biting into his arm with a loud growl.

It was enough to give Inuyasha a moment to wriggle further out of his firm grip and rearranged them both, so that they fell with only a loud thud onto the ground. Sesshomaru grunted as Inuyasha fell on top of him, both their armor digging into the other's skin, but only shallowly. It still hurt like hell.

Inuyasha pried himself off quickly, kneeling on one knee above his brother. Sesshomaru watched impassively as Inuyasha panted heavily, tears welling up in his golden eyes. It was tensely silent for several minutes, neither brother daring to move. Afraid to move, as though if they did, they would resume fighting again or the world would shatter around them all of a sudden. Inuyasha covered his mouth, feeling overwhelmingly sick suddenly. He breathed deeply, all the pain of their past...and all the memories came back to him in a confusing, swirling vortex, threatening to make him weak...to make him sick.

Abruptly, the younger male collapsed onto Sesshomaru's chest. He laid there limply on his brother's chest, his arms listlessly grabbing onto his armor. His body gently shook with his cries, his cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from his glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf him.

The older male laid there in shock, his eyes wide and unseeing. He listened to Inuyasha sob, and each sob seemed to pierce at him like a dagger. A dagger coated with guilt.

* * *

_Well, that's it for now! Yaoi/romance will eventually happen later on in the story, but please be patient. If that bores you or if you're impatient (like me lol) then you'll have to find another story I guess lol.  
_

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: Violence/cussing._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha_

_A/N: Hello FF readers! Thanks to all those who reviewed, I truly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Abruptly, the younger male collapsed onto Sesshomaru's chest. He laid there limply on his brother's chest, his arms listlessly grabbing onto his armor. His body gently shook with his cries, his cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from his glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf him.

The older male laid there in shock, his eyes wide and unseeing. He listened to Inuyasha sob, and each sob seemed to pierce at him like a dagger. A dagger coated with guilt.

Sesshomaru growled. "Enough crying. You embarrass yourself."

Inuyasha's sobs grew louder and it caused Sesshomaru's stomach to twist at the raw pain and sorrow in those cries.

"You are weak, brother." Sesshomaru snarled, pushing the other male off of him.

His stomach twisted further when Inuyasha kneeled on the grass, curling in on himself as he bowed his head. His body shook even more as his sobs escalated to an uncomfortable volume suddenly.

"Excuse me for having a little humanity...if that makes me weak in your eyes, I don't care..." Inuyasha said quietly, his cries becoming more silent as he calmed down enough to speak without hiccuping or sniffling whatsoever.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? An apology? Nothing I can ever say will suffice, I think we are both aware of this..." Sesshomaru murmured with an edge of irritation. Yes, he was _irritated_ now. What more could he do to prove to Inuyasha he had changed over the years? Rin and Tenseiga combined had taught him many lessons about compassion and he wanted to show it in such a way that Inuyasha would not just understand him, but more importantly forgive him too.

"Damn straight..." Inuyasha stood, wobbling on his feet. "Ya know, strange thing is, I want to forgive you, but I just can't...hell, I can't..."

Sesshomaru frowned. Can't was not in his vocabulary, after all.. "Perhaps, one day."

"Never." Inuyasha ground out in a rough whisper.

With that said, he moved past the older inu youkai, limping back to the palace. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, watching him struggle to walk. The daiyoukai himself was quite injured, so he chose to fly back instead. As he took off to the castle, he grabbed Inuyasha with his tail before he could protest and nearly smirked at the cursing that followed just moments later.

...

When Inuyasha woke up again, he realized with a scowl that he must've passed out earlier from the fight between him and Sesshomaru. He heard voices, only to see Sesshomaru with an elderly woman that he didn't recognize. She was speaking quietly to him, wrapping some bandages around his abdomen with dexterous movements of her fingers. Their eyes turned to the younger of the two dog demons when he slowly sat up with a hand to his throbbing head.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Disrespectful brat! I am a famous youkai healer. I am the Lady Ryoko, the dragon demoness with exceptional healing abilities." She said haughtily, turning her face upwards slightly as she looked down her nose at him.

"Never heard of ya." He muttered, causing her to nearly tumble to the side disbelievingly.

"Well anyway, don't move around too much. You two suffered some pretty awful, nasty wounds! Just keep still, ya hear me? Is that perfectly understandable?" She asked, looking between them suspiciously.

"Yes." Inuyasha grumbled, nearly rolling his eyes at the demoness.

"Hn." The demon lord simply nodded.

It was awkwardly silent after she left and Inuyasha grunted as he pulled himself up. The silence was too unbearable and he could only tolerate the quiet of the small room a few minutes before he felt the need to get of the room. Sesshomaru watched him go, blinking impassively at his brother.

_'It would seem things were as they once were if not worse now...'_

...

It was bright outside, the sun shining overhead. It was strangely warm for a winter day and even more strange was that the supposedly dangerous epic fight between them and the Lord of the North was in actuality anything but intense. Not only had it been way too easy to defeat those wolves, but the Northern lord himself hadn't even show his face. Inuyasha growled, sheathing his sword as he looked at the all the damage caused by the fight, which truly wasn't much.

Kouga kicked at some rocks, his loud growl mirroring Inuyasha's. They were both frustrated, needless to say. The wolf leader sighed, his blue eyes gleaming with irritation. "Damn it, I spend all this time here just to fight my own wolves? Weak ones at that, how stupid!"

"All this time? Technically, we were only here about a few weeks, not even a mo-!" Shippo tried, only to get rudely cut off.

"Shut up!" Both canines exclaimed and Inuyasha bopped Shippo on the head.

"What was that for?" The fox kit asked, rubbing his sore head with an adorable pout.

Inuyasha's expression softened before he spoke again. "Sorry Shippo, it's just that spending time here hasn't exactly been enjoyable for me...you might've liked it, but I can't wait to leave this stupid place...the sooner the better!"

"Damn straight. I don't like it here either." Kouga paused, looking at the bodies laying on the clearing. "Although, maybe it's a good thing the bastard didn't show his face. The Lord of the North is dangerous and since Sesshomaru is injured too greatly he wouldn't have been able to help us had he shown up..."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, wolf boy." Inuyasha sneered.

"You askin' for a beating, mutt face?" He snapped.

"I'd like to see you try to beat me up. You already saw what I did to Sesshomaru, or didn't you? Huh?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly.

"True, you might've beaten him up pretty bad. But judging by your injuries, he did a number on you too yesterday." Kouga observed, shrugging.

"Whatever, mangy wolf."

"Oh c'mon puppy, don't be so sour all the damn time. Lighten up a little." Kouga told him gruffly, patting his back good naturedly.

"I'm gonna go check on Rei and see how she's doing. If she's well enough to leave, then I'm definitely going." Inuyasha said, changing the subject as he walked back to the castle quickly.

"We're leaving already?" Shippo asked as he flew back up to the castle with Inuyasha on Kirara's back, the fire cat looking back at them interestedly.

"Yeah, it's not really like we got a reason to stay or nothin'." Inuyasha replied casually.

...

Rei awoke to find her cheeks damp. She touched her fingers to her face lightly, trying to figure out where the moisture had come from before she finally realized she had been crying in her sleep. Turning onto her side, she rolled away from where the sheets of the futon were still wet from her tears. She began to wipe her tears away, when she heard someone walk into the room. Her eyes widened incredibly, a gasp escaping her. She must've died, for this man was too beautiful to be anything real or human.

He looked like an angel with hair spun from the brightest, most mysteriously silver moonlight. It was swept up into a high ponytail and he wore interesting, detailed armor long with a beautifully decorated obi. His warm golden eyes stared down at her with a bit of concern, before they narrowed with annoyance as he turned to speak to someone else. She couldn't see who the other person was, but she did hear his voice. He sounded very young to her.

The angel though sounded like a man, but he couldn't possibly be a male and be so pretty? Perhaps it was actually a woman dressed as a warrior? She had heard of such things as female ninja and warriors. Rei was confused, staring at him like he was a strange work of art. Her weak hands moved to grab at the blankets, feeling very confused and hungry all of a sudden. More importantly, she wanted to know what had happened to her and if she was still even alive.

"Hey." The male spoke again, "Are you okay, kid?"

Rei blinked her eyes, rubbing at them. She gasped as her vision finally cleared up enough for her to recognize him. Those puppy ears...it was the man who saved her in the forest...

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Her body fidgeted awkwardly, as though unsure of how to move, but moments later she opted to bow low to the ground before him to show her thanks.

"You don't have to bow. Here, put this on. I got you a new kimono." He handed her a beautiful deep blue kimono. "Your wounds are mostly healed now. I'll take you to a human village and get you something to eat along the way. Alright?"

"Okay." She replied simply, nodding.

"How come you're so nice to other kids but not me?" Shippo huffed, pouting as he crossed his arms with a glare.

"Because you're a brat. Kagome spoiled you way too much." Inuyasha said, working the kinks out in his shoulders.

"She did not! And I am not a brat!" His anger deflated a bit when he saw the older male turn to leave the room, "Where are you going? I thought you said we were gonna leave soon...?"

"We are. I just gotta gather up my stuff, that's all. I'll be right back, so watch over Rei, would you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right, got it! I gotta keep it together!" Shippo proclaimed, clenching his fist determinedly.

Rei blinked curiously at him, a tiny shy smile pulling her lips up a bit. "Are you a raccoon dog?"

"I'm a fox!" Shippo yelled indignantly.

In his room, Inuyasha found something laying on the vanity for him. Picking it up, he noticed it was adorned hair ties. He smirked, looking at them with interest. "Did Sesshomaru put these here?" Then he shook his head, "Nah, he wouldn't give me any gifts. His mom probably put these here."

Inuyasha looked down to see that underneath the hair ties, was a folded piece of parchment sealed with crimson wax that he must have overlooked. Its cream color was nearly as pure as the snow white sheets whose folds it had hidden in. Inuyasha took it in his hands, feeling the soft, fine texture. On it were the three somewhat intricate characters which made up his name in smooth, midnight black ink. The curvatures of the "inu" were sharp, crisp, the angles precise and flawless. The "yasha" was smooth and confident, unwavering in its direction.

It was Sesshomaru's handwriting, it had to be. He doubted Mikazuki would write a letter to him, even though she had taken an interest in him before. Then again, it could've been her writing for all he knew. Luckily, Inuyasha could read and write well enough. He understood the basics, having picked it up along the way on his own during his childhood and adolescence. Kagome had taught him how to write even better also. She had taught him many things, now that he really thought about it..

Despite the curiosity inside of him, he couldn't bring himself to read it just yet. Tucking it away in his haori, he gathered up his fire rat robes, hair ties, and his sword and left the room as quickly as possible.

...

Sesshomaru walked through the hallway, trying not to grimace at the pain shooting through him at the moment. He kept his ice mask in place though, despite the pain from his injuries. He stood outside on the balcony of the palace. Behind him, he heard his mother settle down in her throne. He didn't need to look at her to know that she was also reading various scrolls at the moment, from other kingdoms or mortal feudal lords most likely.

"Hm, these foolish humans. First they say they hate half breeds and now they wish for you to mate with their daughters to produce stronger offspring? How simple..." She murmured, tossing aside a scroll with a flick of the wrist.

Sesshomaru neither agreed or disagreed. He let out on indifferent sound, keeping his gaze focused on the land before them. "Hn."

Inuyasha was gone.

He had heard him leave, along with his strange little group. Although perhaps, his group was not so strange. Sesshomaru wondered suddenly if Inuyasha had gotten the letter or if he had read it. Closing his eyes, he decided at that moment it was best not to too worry too much over such emotion-filled, trivial things.

"Do you not agree that humans are complete fools, Sesshomaru? They are better off as snacks for us. I wonder why Inuyasha did not eat that child." Mikazuki murmured, shuffling through some scrolls, "Come to think of it, I was surprised you had that human girl tagging along with you. Oh, what was her name?"

"Rin."

"You two certainly inherited such odd traits from your father." Mikazuki said airily.

"Perhaps the traits are not odd, mother..." He disagreed smoothly, turning to look at her somewhat.

Her eyes became even more hard and she smiled strangely, as though telling him in her own subtle way to be quiet. "Silly son of mine, you know I have taught you better. Such warm emotions and softness is for humans, not youkai, I'm sure you understand..."

"Hn."

"Why did you have that mortal with you in the first place? Thank goodness that you did not mate with her however, at least you left her where she belonged among her own kind-!"

"Silence!" He hissed, turning red eyes onto her. "I left her behind for her protection. Furthermore, I left her behind because I knew what you would think. I have let you control my life for too long..."

"What are you saying to your dear mother? Are you suggesting I am a bad mother?"

He went silent, his face becoming neutral again. Fear arose inside him as she descended down the small steps that led to her gold throne and she stood next to him with a weird smile on her face. He didn't like that smile, he never did. As much as he wished he could call her out on her behavior or become upset, he knew he couldn't. She didn't allow emotions and that was the way he'd been raised. To suppress everything, to be devoid of emotion, to strive for power and nothing more than supreme conquest and strength...

"Good boy. No emotions, like I taught you Sesshomaru." She looked somewhat satisfied, though it was quite subtle. "No words, no emotions. Just listen to me, understood?"

"Yes."

"You will marry the woman I see fit to mate with you. You will do as I command, for I am your mother." Mikazuki said with no trace of emotions whatsoever.

He said nothing but as usual, he neither agreed or disagreed. By this point in his life, as a young adult, he was used to being controlled by her. He felt...apathetic, for lack of a better word.

But today, he felt a bit different than he usually did. He was not totally apathetic. Inuyasha had affected him so strongly in such a short period of time. Seeing him act freely and doing as he pleased made Sesshomaru somewhat envious. It had been a huge part of the reason he had not taken Inuyasha in as a child.

The grass was not always greener on the either side. Usually, it was much dimmer...

"Sesshomaru..." The female demon drawled, resting a small hand on his shoulder and gliding it through his hair, "Are you sad, Sesshomaru? Do you miss Inuyasha?"

"..."

"You are better off without him, my son. Well, let us retire for the day. It is only noon, but perhaps we could sit in the tearoom and-!"

"No."

"Pardon me?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I cared for her, mother."

"What?" Now, she looked confused.

"Rin." Sesshomaru clarified. The ice mask melted slowly but surely as he spun around to stare at her directly. "I raised that girl as my child and I would have been content to wait for her...to allow her to grow and protect her until my very last breath."

"You loved that pathetic mortal? How shameful, you truly have inherited one of your father's strange traits. You disgust me with this!" Mikazuki exclaimed. "At least that human your father mated with was of child-bearing age-!"

"As a daughter, not a lover. Do not mistake me, mother." Sesshomaru cut her off quickly.

"Love? I cannot fathom that this is coming from a man I raised to not love and to not believe in such a foolish thing. You've grown soft. To freely admit you loved someone, a human too no less!" She whispered.

"I will not allow you to control me any longer." Sesshomaru murmured.

"You will always be a pup in my eyes." She reasoned. "Do I not spoil you? Give you anything you wish for? I even let you run off and chase Naraku for all that time...I had to uphold the Western lands by myself, need I remind you my dear son."

Sesshomaru frowned sharply, a worried line crinkling between his brows. "I understand and I am grateful for your actions, but you must let me go now. I want to be-!"

"Free? Uncouth? Like some beast?"

"I want to be whatever I wish to be." He clarified.

"Where is this suddenly coming from? You are to behave perfectly, Sesshomaru. This is unacceptable and uncharacteristic of a lord."

"Mother, in all my years of travel and living, I have only ever met such cold beings as you and I. Tell me, why is that?"

"You know why. I have already explained to you before. Perfect beings do not show any kind of weakness, not even something as simple as laughing over a joke or smiling like a fool whenever you're happy."

"Perfect?" Sesshomaru's brows crinkled more. "What does that mean, intrinsically?"

"I named you Sesshomaru, because all I expected you to do in life is to breathe, to kill, and to become supremely powerful. Now act like a lord and retire to the tearoom with me. From there, we will-!"

"We? I think not. I tire of you breathing down my neck. It is hard to be myself and to be proud of my most inner, true self when someone is always in the back of my mind reprimanding and tormenting me..." Sesshomaru murmured, his eyes flashing rebelliously.

Mikzuki's lips curled condescendingly and she sat on her throne, languidly tracing a hand over the side of it as she spoke. "Fine, go to him. Go to your brother. Know this - if you leave, I will strip you of your title. I will appoint Ryuukage as lord."

"So be it."

"You dare defy me? You're serious." She looked startled.

Sesshomaru wiped the blood that was seeping out of his bandages. Blood dripped down his sides a bit, falling onto the floor. His mind went back to his parents and he remembered abruptly what his father had told him years ago.

_Sesshomaru watched as his father's blood dripped down his arm and blemished the white snow. "Father, do you truly plan on going?"_

"_Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?"_

_The young demon thought about it for a split second. It no longer seemed necessary to fight him, but he wouldn't allow his father to leave without handing down his weapons. "I will not stand in your way; however, before you go, you must entrust the swords, So'unga and Tetsuaiga,_ _to me."_

"_And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?" Sesshomaru didn't move; he was unsure how to answer. Apparently, his father knew him better than he thought. "Heh, do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?"_

"_The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me."_

"_Supreme conquest... Tell me Sesshomaru; have you someone to protect?"_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Protect?" He didn't understand why his father would ask such a question. "The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." He waited for his father to respond, but the dog demon transformed into his true form with a great howl. Sesshomaru watched as his father headed towards the human village to the north. "Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous!"_

"Ridiculous..." He murmured wistfully.

"You cannot leave. I will not allow it, you are being foolish."

"Do you intend to stop me?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru..." She murmured quietly, confliction gleaming in her golden eyes suddenly.

"I am going...goodbye, mother. Forgive me, if you can..." His tone was flat and monotonous, but that didn't take away from the impact and weight of his words.

He found Jaken quickly and explained the situation. The reaction was predictably loud and disbelieving, but the imp didn't dare go against his lord's words. He had promised Sesshomaru he would follow him wherever he went and be loyal to him, and this time was no exception...

...

Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched as he caught the sounds of the forest surrounding them. A light snow had begun to fall, despite how warm it had been earlier. It was a bit chilly now, so Inuyasha placed the kids onto Kirara's back, so that her fur would hopefully keep them warm enough until they found shelter.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Rei asked.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Can we stop?"

Inuyasha groaned. "We just st...oh, alright. Let's take five. How's that sound?"

Rei hopped off Kirara's back with the intention of using the bathroom. Shippo yawned, snuggling into Kirara's fur and gripping onto it tightly. Inuyasha waited a bit impatiently for the child to come back, but still worry poked at him. He kept sniffing the air, making sure he could scent her and that she was safe.

A loud scream made him instantly bolt towards her. He arrived just in time to see her rearrange her kimono and run up to him with a fearful expression.

"What's wrong? Is it a demon?" He was just itching for a fight.

Unfortunately, she shook her head and smiled. "No, it was just a squirrel I think...it scared me when I was going potty."

"Oh..." His puppy ears lowered and he sighed, "Well, let's get you some more food."

"It's okay. I'm full now. The rabbit was really filling." She said hastily. The last thing she wanted to do was upset or bother this pretty dog-like demon who had been so nice to her this far. She didn't want to get on his nerves and from what she'd seen, he had a short temper. Luckily, it was never thrown in her direction, but she figured it was only a matter of time before he was yelling at her too.

"You need more than just rabbit, kid." He smiled warmly, patting her head affectionately. "I'll try to find some vegetables and fruit. Can you eat fish? You don't got allergies, do ya?"

"Fish? I like that, but rabbit is more yummy to me. And chicken!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. She shyly twirled her long, straight brown hair and blushed a bright pink as he grinned widely at her..

"Okay, chicken it is. You stay here. I'll go get you some more food, don't worry. I'm kinda hungry myself and I figure Shippo and Kirara must be too..." He led her back to the other two and dropped Rei onto Shippo. "Can you watch her again?"

"I'm not a babysitter!" Shippo shrieked. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eight! Why? How old are you?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. It'll probably confuse you. Demons and humans age differently." Shippo explained, shrugging slightly.

...

Inuyasha hoisted his game onto his shoulder, looking at his kill and wondering if it was enough for all of them.

His appetite was ravenous, after all.

He thought about the letter suddenly, wondering what it was about. Without a doubt, he had to confront the burning curiosity at some point. As much as it pained him to think of the confusion which was sure to follow after he had read Sesshomaru's words, he couldn't help but wonder what it was he needed to say. Gently, he split the seal of wax with his claws and let the letter fall open.

_Inuyasha,_

_By the time that you receive this letter, I shall be long departed from these lands. You have made me realize, whether you are aware of it or not, that all of us must find our own path. I previously thought I wished to walk a path of supreme power but now I wish to be free, just as you had wished to become either fully human or demon. You chose demon and now I have chosen freedom._

_I have come to understand that you no longer wish to be in my presence. You have been clear in demonstrating this through both your words and actions. I have no intention of disrespecting your wishes. _

_My actions have been reprehensible. I do not attempt to deny it any longer. The histories of both my ancestors and myself and my own pride have prevented me from facing the truth for far too long._

_Many years ago, I had the chance to offer you a childhood that involved the life of the upperclass. However, brother, what glitters is not always gold. This is not to dismiss your issues, but it is to say we all have our own problems. You see, I did you a favor by not taking you in as a child. Though you suffered much, you have become so much stronger than I because of it. Father had a rough childhood himself. Perhaps the one who most resembles our father is you, Inuyasha..._

_Despite what you may believe due to my actions, you are and have always been my little brother.._

_Lord of the Western Lands,_

_Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha let the letter hang loose in his hand for a few moments. Unable to satiate his questions, he read it over three more times, hoping that somehow his letter would enlighten him as to what he should do. Finally, he dropped the letter by his side and looked up to the clear, cloudless crystalline blue sky.

"Sesshomaru...you..." Inuyasha's eyes filled with joyous tears and yet confusion still lingered in them. "Why couldn't you just say this out loud? It's all I've ever wanted to hear."

A loud scream from Rei caught his attention. Inuyasha nearly forgot how annoying it could be sometimes to protect a human and how easily they could get themselves into danger. He rushed to his group, hoping nothing too dangerous was attacking them and more importantly that they were unharmed.

Sliding to a stop in the snowy ground, Inuyasha blinked curiously as he straightened up. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Also don't worry, Sesshomaru will regain his title again.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: Yaoi/eventual mpreg_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Clearly lol._

_A/N: Hello FF readers! Well, there's some romance finally starting to happen, so hopefully it was worth the wait lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

* * *

It was silent for a long time, as Inuyasha was too shocked to say anything. The kids watched with flickering eyes between the two as they looked at each other. Sesshomaru eyed the kids on the fire feline's back, before turning to his brother slowly.

"Can we speak more privately?"

"S-Sure." Inuyasha looked somewhat startled, but he nodded and followed his brother into the nearby forest anyway.

Once they were far enough from the others, Sesshomaru turned to look at nothing in particular. Inuyasha watched him warily, his gaze apprehensive yet very curious. The older inu youkai's eyes narrowed thoughtfully before he spoke finally.

"If it is acceptable, I wish to accompany you."

Inuyasha blinked several times. His puppy ears twitched as he stared blankly at the older dog demon. "Are you serious? Why the hell would you want to travel with me and the others?"

"I came here for you. My title has been stripped." Sesshomaru explained monotonously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You left the palace? Why the hell would you do that? Are you stupid?"

"I know not why, to be honest. I suppose I wished to..." Sesshomaru paused, suddenly unsure of his own motives.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he took a few steps backwards until his back hit bark. "You should leave." He said adamantly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and the confusion would've flown over someone else's head but Inuyasha caught the subtle glimmer in his eyes. The smaller male sighed, his face heating up as he glanced anywhere but his brother's face.

"Look, if you just wanted to bond as brothers, you would've sent for me. Or made me stay...or somethin'..." Inuyasha grumbled. "Only a person in love would do something so completely stupid."

The words washed over both of them and they realized suddenly what this meant concerning their futures. Inuyasha's eyes met the older male's and he frowned in a confused, almost hurt way. He moved to walk past him, but his brother's words stopped him in his tracks.

"What would you have me do, Inuyasha?"

"Do whatever the hell you want. It's your life."

Inuyasha didn't look behind him again or so much as spare another glance to his brother as he went to go feed the kids. They smiled, brightening up at the sight of him. Shippo and Rei clambered around Inuyasha as he started a fire and began cooking the meat. Once it was finished, he handed everyone their portions.

"I kinda wish we had more...not that I'm not grateful or anything but this is all you could find?" Shippo asked tentatively, staring at his now empty makeshift plate sourly.

Rei frowned, shaking her head disapprovingly. "You should just be thankful we have food at all!"

"Hey, who said I wasn't?" Shippo asked disbelievingly, looking to Inuyasha to back him up. He was disappointed when the dog demon just ignored him, absolutely absorbed into eating his meal. "Hey Inuyasha, aren't you gonna say something to her?"

"Why? The kid makes a good point." Inuyasha muttered, only half listening.

Rei smiled triumphantly.

"And Inuyasha calls me a brat."

"You're just jealous cause I'm prettier than you!" Rei giggled as Shippo turned red.

Suddenly, more food than they knew what to do with at the moment was dropped before the fire. Inuyasha looked up incredulously at his brother who wiped his hand elegantly onto his obi and sat down next to him.

"Sesshomaru..."

"It is winter and difficult to find food. Therefore, I increased our sustenance, so that we may all eat our fill." Sesshomaru explained.

Shippo eagerly picked up some fish and began cooking it over the fire. Rei delightedly began eating the fruit in the big pile before her. Inuyasha watched them with a fond grin before looking at Sesshomaru curiously.

"You didn't have to do that. But, uh, thanks." He muttered, poking the fire with a stick.

"Will you not eat more?"

"What about you? I don't think I've ever seen you eat." Inuyasha pointed out with a crooked smirk.

When the older dog demon didn't answer, Inuyasha shrugged a bit and reached his arm out with every intention having more rabbit. He was beyond shocked when Sesshomaru beat him to it and began cooking enough to feed the two.

"You eat cooked meat? I mean, human food...?" Inuyasha looked perplexed.

"A habit I picked up caring for Rin. She cooked her meat and ultimately I grew to like the taste of it rather than raw."

"Oh...makes sense..." Inuyasha mumbled, looking at him sideways, "Do you-?"

"Every second." Sesshomaru interrupted icily.

"I miss her smile the most, I think..." Inuyasha murmured wistfully. "I really loved Kagome, I'll admit. Hell, she changed my life."

"Hn. Rin changed mine as well." Sesshomaru looked to his brother with a stoic expression. "You mentioned that when in love, one does foolish things? Were you foolish?"

"What?"

"Although I cared for Rin, I never admitted it to anyone until now. I never did anything foolish, except perhaps a few times when I rushed to prevent her death and ensure her safety.. However, you loved that priestess and it was not a secret. You wed her, loved her, protected her. So tell me, were you foolish Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru waited for an answer, looking at the fire instead.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered simply, nodding. "I did plenty of stupid things when I was around her, but it ended up changing me for the better. I guess I was too harsh before with you though."

"How so?"

"Well, sometimes people do pretty incredible things when they're in love too." Inuyasha said simply, shrugging. "For example...when I was protecting Kagome, it seemed to increase my strength exponentially."

"Hn.."

_'Perhaps it is not always such an awful thing...to be foolish..._'

...

Inuyasha walked with Rei on his back, the girl chatting in a bubbly manner into his ear. He humored her, even though his eardrums felt like they would explode at any moment now. He enjoyed her company though, finding her child-like feminine energy to be a nice change from being alone or with Shippo, who was definitely turning into a rebellious smart-mouthed teen as he got older.

"And did I tell you about the time when my ma and pa took me-?" She gasped, her words getting cut off from loud screaming and huge exploding sound.

The two brothers locked eyes and nodded. They raced to the source of the noise with the intention of defeating whatever what terrorizing the nearby human village. Sliding to a stop, Inuyasha growled at the sight of the huge bug youkai. Its yellow eyes caught the sight of them and it hissed mirthfully.

"Oh, two dog demons, a human child, a fox kit, and a fire cat? What a treat this is for me! I will devour all of you..." It said threateningly, hissing as it lunged forward at them, "Die!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Why the hell is it always a bug demon? And why is it usually always so dumb?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Right. I'm on it." He said quickly, placing Rei down onto the ground. She ran behind Kirara, ducking behind Shippo for cover.

"Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru's wrist rose quickly and with a quick flick of it, his poison whips sliced it into pieces while the wind scar blasted through it, disintegrating it completely.

Men approached them almost immediately, lowering their spears as gratitude filled their eyes. One of them meekly stepped forward, bowing before them. His head laid flat on the ground as he rose and fell as he bowed quickly in order to show his thanks to the two inu youkai.

"Thank you, dog lords." He murmured.

"How do you know we're lords?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Our attire and markings. Also, we are in the western lands. Humans do not fear us here, because they are aware I rule over these lands. Or I used to." Sesshomaru explained.

"Please, my lords, allow us to show our thanks." The human continued.

"There is nothing you ca-!" Sesshomaru began with a hiss.

"You got any rooming or inns? We could use a place for the night." Inuyasha said. Hell, they might as well get a nice room and food out of this. This wasn't exactly new to him and he was rather used to slaying demons in exchange for nice things.

...

Women swished their kimonos around, fanning themselves as they danced around the two inu youkai. Inuyasha watched them boredly, snorting as they revealed a bit of their smooth legs. Sesshomaru watched blankly as he ate his dinner silently.

Inuyasha groaned when they began singing, off-key for the most part. "Why did they force us to see their geishas?"

"Perhaps because no one else will pay to see them..." Sesshomaru murmured, nearly cringing when one of the women hit a terrible note, "I take it they do not get many visitors either, it would seem..."

"Yeah...it's a huge village though. I'm surprised there's not more visitors here." Inuyasha said.

Then he looked at the women dancing, shaking his head with an amused smile. "Then again, I ain't too surprised about that."

"Hn."

...

It was late now, the moon all but gone in the sky. It was the new moon and for the first time, Inuyasha didn't transform into a human man. It was so strange, beyond strange for him to stay a full demon. Inuyasha kept looking upwards out of the wide windows, expecting the spell to wear off at any moment. He kept checking his hair, which he had taken out of the high ponytail by now, to see if it would turn black.

He heard a shockingly loud sneeze and turned to the two kids sleeping on the futon. Inuyasha's eyes softened a little and he moved over to them. Taking the blanket, he drew it over Rei, noticing it had fell off of her body. She snuggled into the blanket, holding onto Shippo. Kirara was in her large form, her body wrapped around them. Jaken was sleeping curled up against Ah-Un..

One eye opened as Inuyasha stood and removed something from the small pack he carried with him now. Kirara lifted her head, opening both eyes and mewing confusedly as Inuyasha opened the shoji flap.

"I'll be back, don't worry. I'm just going for a walk." He replied.

It was raining heavily, which confused Kirara even more. She mewed again, worry obvious in her eyes but she reluctantly lowered her head and rested. Inuyasha walked quickly, trying to find his brother. Sesshomaru had tolerated the human food and entertainment, but he had refused to stay in the human inn quite adamantly.

It was hard to scent him considering all the water in the area. Inuyasha found him eventually and it didn't take too long considering he hadn't gone far. Sesshomaru was just resting against a tree trunk not that far from the inn they resided in.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted casually, opening his umbrella. It had been Kagome's, of course. There were many modern things she had left behind, half of them he still didn't understand how to use properly.

The flashlight, he understood how to use. Grabbing it, he turned it on and shone it around the area. Even with his demonic sight, it was still pretty dark. The flashlight made things easier to see in detail and he smirked when he saw the curiosity on Sesshomaru's face. Subtle, of course though. The older youkai still had his ice mask in place.

"What are those things?"

"Umbrella and flashlight. I figure this flashlight won't last much longer. I don't have Kagome around anymore to go retrieve more batteries or more importantly, ramen." Inuyasha replied simply, sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. What an inane question."

"I'm just askin'. You've been sitting in the rain for hours by yourself." Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hn."

Inuyasha sighed, moving the umbrella so that they both sat under it. Sesshomaru blinked, momentarily amazed that water wasn't falling onto him suddenly. He looked up at the strange thing, sniffing at it like a curious puppy. Inuyasha laughed lowly, finding his curiosity oddly amusing and even a little endearing if he were to be quite honest.

"What will you do with that girl?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly.

"Huh? Girl?"

"Rei."

"Oh. I'm gonna leave her here probably. I spoke to a nice enough couple earlier. They don't have any daughters but they have a few boys though. So I asked them if they could take in Rei and they said yes..." Inuyasha explained.

"You do not wish to keep her with you?"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked and when his brother glared he added quickly, "I didn't mean it in a rude way, I just meant there's no point...after being alive so long, I'm starting to see a pattern."

"...Hn."

When he saw that Sesshomaru planned to remain silent as usual, Inuyasha continued, "It's like a pattern of life, you know? After awhile, you start to notice things don't change much...like seasons, cycles, and even finding another human to protect. She's so much like Kagome and Rin at the same time. I mean, I'm glad father forged a sword to protect humans, but in a way it's tragic because no matter how much I love and protect a human they'll probably die way before me..."

"Yes, indeed I've noticed those things..."

"You've noticed them too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to mate with a demon. At least they'll have more similarities to me and about the same lifespan, I hope anyhow..." Inuyasha murmured, mostly to himself.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, staring at his brother impassively. Inuyasha was so beautiful and seemingly unaware of it. The older male found himself mesmerized by this creature who still seemed so human despite being a full demon. It reminded him of their father, who had been strangely humane for a youkai and both kind and powerful at once. The younger male finally felt the eyes upon him and snapped his head up to look at Sesshomaru curiously. The man truly was a beast of the night. From the crescent moon to the mysterious golden eyes and the fluffy tail which could almost represent clouds.

"Say, Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"If you're gonna be all buddy buddy with me suddenly from now on, then could you teach me how to transform into my true form? Or to fly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Certainly. It is not as hard as it appears. You must simply know how to manipulate your youkai energy." Sesshomaru explained.

"Right! I knew that." Inuyasha grumbled, blushing a little.

Sesshomaru smirked, revealing menacingly long white fangs.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He closed his eyes, daring to lean closer to the older male. When Sesshomaru didn't move or protest, he inched closer so that he laid against his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a long while, under the umbrella and listened to the rain. The older of the two turned and boldly cupped Inuyasha's soft face. He held his cheek, admiring his beauty for a few moments. Sesshomaru rested his forehead onto his brother's, feeling relieved when the younger male didn't push him away or bark at him to stop whatever he was doing.

Inu youkai didn't indulge in kissing. It was a foreign idea to youkai in general, but suddenly Sesshomaru wondered what it would be like to press his lips against his brother's. He wasn't sure where this desire came from but until he sated this desire it would continue to wrack at his mind on a consistent basis...

Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru leaned in and suddenly began kissing down his throat. His hands fisted in his silver hair. Inuyasha's body was quivering. He'd never felt pleasure like this – sinful, beautiful pleasure. Forbidden pleasure...

Logic eventually caught up to Inuyasha's mind and he tore himself away. "What the hell, Sesshomaru?!"

"You enjoyed the kiss."

"Well, when you point it out like that, it kinda ruins the moment!" Inuyasha screeched, wiping his lips and nearly gagging.

It was awkwardly silent, but only shortly. Inuyasha stood quickly, handing him the umbrella. "Here. You can sit under it. Keep yourself dry." Inuyasha muttered, turning away from him. His face felt like it was on fire and his loins were also warm and throbbing with need..

Sesshomaru took the umbrella and stared up at him with his usual apathy. "This will suffice, but I have no need of it."

"Don't be so proud. Just take it, damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I know that was wrong. It does not stop me from having these feelings." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

Inuyasha's stomach twisted and he spun around to face him. "Look, can we drop that subject?"

"I cannot." Sesshomaru threw the umbrella aside and stood in front of him abruptly, "I feel too strongly."

"Funny, considering this is coming from an icy, unfeeling bastard." Inuyasha snapped.

"Personalities are not static. I have indeed changed, brother." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha looked fairly skeptical, suspicion glimmering in his wide eyes, "I've changed too, so I guess I'll believe you...for now though."

Sesshomaru suddenly gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer. "You cannot tell me that there is no forgiveness in your heart. That the letter meant nothing to you whatsoever."

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Inuyasha protested, jerking his shoulders to remove Sesshomaru's hands, "I can forgive you and the letter was...I really appreciated it, to be honest. But we're brothers and it should stay like that."

"..."

"Why do you suddenly care about me? Would things even be the same right now if I were still a half demon?"

They both knew there was no good answer to that question. It was a question that could never actually be answered.

"Fine, here's an interesting question that needs an answer." Inuyasha said bitterly. "Why do you love me?"

"You presume such an inane thing?"

"Of course. You're doing stupid things again. Only fools fall in love." Inuyasha said, smirking widely.

Sesshomaru stared at him observantly, as though trying to figure out the workings of the universe. "I cannot help these feelings. They torment me. I used to believe that love is for children and yet a child taught me the meaning of it."

"That's why you couldn't kill me?"

"Honor, primarily."

Inuyasha almost looked hurt, but he nodded his understanding. Sesshomaru seemed to notice his mistake and he grabbed the other man's face.

"Make no mistake that honor was not the only reason. I have always-!" He stopped himself there, choosing actions over words. He was a man of action above other things.

The older dog demon's mouth was hot and he was careful with his fangs, though every now and then, his teeth would graze the skin of his neck and jawline and he'd shiver from pure pleasure. Sesshomaru lifted his head, kissing Inuyasha lightly on the lips. The younger inu youkai moaned aloud, returning the kiss a bit more roughly. Inuyasha's heart rate nearly doubled as Sesshoumaru crushed their mouths together, nearly drawing blood with the fervor from which he kissed him. The gentleness was gone from his touch and replaced with raw need. The eagerness in the hands that stroked his entire body made the younger of the two shudder with pleasure.

They pulled back for air and something had changed, almost imperceptibly. Inuyasha bit his lip, still looking unsure but not disgusted. They were two brothers who had just kissed. So that's the situation. Reactions. Disgust? Well, yes, but he didn't really care to deal with that. Move it aside. Anger? Maybe, depending on what happened next. Confusion, check. Alarm, check. Desire to leave? _Definitely_ check. That was a good emotion. He'd work with that one. And yet, Inuyasha didn't leave. Grabbing the umbrella, Inuyasha moved to sit back down comfortably. Sesshomaru blinked a few times, before joining him. The younger dog demon leaned against his brother, resting his head onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru leaned down to capture his cheek against Inuyasha's, reveling in his warmth. His tail curled around them, keeping them both warm as the rain fell more heavily.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what the hell was suddenly going on between them and they both knew it was technically wrong, but nothing had ever felt so thrilling and sensual before...

_'What we are doing is utterly abhorrent. The love we have for each other will destroy us in the end, most likely...'_ Sesshomaru held Inuyasha closer to him, growling lowly to offset the awkwardness of the situation and soothe his brother. Eventually, he heard Inuyasha's racing heartbeat calm down and light snoring. _'I will make it up to you, even if it costs me my life..'_

* * *

_I apologize for the length. Will be longer next time. If you have the time, hit that button and review! _

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: Yaoi/cussing_

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it. Now get off my case!_

_A/N: Hello FF readers! I can't thank those who've supported this story so far enough. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

The following months passed without so much another mention of what had occurred that night. Things had been relatively peaceful, which concerned Inuyasha. For him, true happiness and peace never really lasted that long...

He sat in the hut that he had built for the both of them. Sesshomaru walked in at that moment, dropping meat onto the ground. Taking a sniff, Inuyasha figured it was pork and rabbit. They ate their breakfast in silence, avoiding the other stares. "Shall we train more today?"

"I don't know. If I couldn't do it in two months, I'm pretty sure I can't transform." Inuyasha muttered, closing his eyes as he drank water in loud gulps.

"Hn."

"Keh! And you said the training would be easy!" Inuyasha continued, snorting.

"It is."

"Says you!"

...

After breakfast, they stood out in the fields near the village. Inuyasha watched with irritated eyes as Sesshomaru once again explained how to transform and subsequently turned into his beast form. The large dog looked at Inuyasha pointedly, waiting for him to do the same. Inuyasha sighed, taking a few steps back to give himself some room and he closed his eyes and concentrated on his youkai aura. He felt his body heat up more than usual this time and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt the energy flowing around him.

Suddenly, it peaked and he felt a strong burning sensation. His eyes opened hugely and rather than golden they were a deep crimson. He felt his face shift and contort and his body grew lighter momentarily. His being transformed into a white orb of youkai energy before growing largely as he turned into a big inu youkai too. Sesshomaru came forward to sniff him, observing his transformation. Inuyasha was startled by how big he was suddenly and looked around in all directions. It felt so weird to be up so high and to be walking on four legs.

Inuyasha would've gasped, but he couldn't, so he settled for a startled bark instead as Sesshomaru ran off. He ran after him, his eyes growing wide when the older inu took off to the skies. Inuyasha closed his eyes, focusing on every point of his youkai energy but he still couldn't figure out flying. Hell, at this point he didn't care though. He didn't have much use for flying and not to mention it was already enough that he could transform.

...

The training had taken quite a bit out of Inuyasha, so he chose to go to the hot springs directly after. His brother joined him, of course, as they had been bonding quickly over the past few months. Inuyasha was almost amused at how well they got along. Considering their past, he had thought it would've taken years to get along, much less hold a normal conversation. He slid into the water, sighing pleasantly at the feel of the warm waters. Steam rose from the scorching waters of the hot spring, blocking out most of the evening sky above. It made everything around it seem white, peaceful, and most of all, secluded.

Washing himself, he turned to look at his brother who was cleaning his hair with closed eyes. Inuyasha smirked and splashed him, watching with a wide smirk as Sesshomaru glared at him but otherwise didn't move or speak.

Inuyasha turned back around and gasped when a huge wave of water splashed his back. He turned around with wide furious eyes, before calming down at the sight of Sesshomaru continuing to clean his hair as though he'd done nothing. The younger dog demon frowned and turned back to his side of the hot spring, continuing to wash himself. When he felt a cloth scrubbing at his skin, he tensed and looked behind him. Sesshomaru met his eyes impassively and continued to wipe the cloth across his skin. Inuyasha shuddered at the feel of the cloth scrubbing at his flesh. Sesshomaru's touch felt surprisingly good - it was neither too gentle or rough, but rather just hard enough to clean him.

Sesshomaru admired his brother's body as he cleaned him. It was so much smoother, so much more slim than his own. The dog demon looked at Inuyasha from head to toe, paying special attention to his smooth feminine legs. A rare sight indeed, for a male.

"There. I am done..." He drawled, stepping back from his little brother.

"Well, wait. Here." Inuyasha said, almost shyly as he took a comb and ran it through Sesshomaru's hair. It was so incredibly silky to the touch, even more so than his own. He would have to ask his brother later how he kept his hair so smooth all the time..

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as the other male began washing his arms and shoulders, his touch spreading fire through him with intensity he couldn't ignore. He was grateful that Inuyasha didn't spend too much time cleaning him and moved away again. Sesshomaru could smell his brother's arousal too and delighted in the sweet scent he gave off suddenly.

"I shall be going back now. I leave you to it." Sesshomaru murmured, getting out and quickly clothing himself.

Inuyasha didn't look as his brother got out, mainly from the embarrassment of trying to hide his sudden erection. He glimpsed his body though, subconsciously marveling at the sight of that toned, muscular body. Or perhaps, it wasn't so subconscious after all, if his throbbing member was any indication..

The younger dog demon waited until he was sure Sesshomaru was gone before reaching his hand down. Inuyasha began to stroke himself slowly, moaning faintly, his eyes slitted in pleasure. He wasn't thinking of anyone in particular, not even a specific gender, he just concentrated on bringing himself to release so he could rid himself of this pitiful condition. Slowly, he took his other hand, using it to finger his entrance as he continued to squeeze and stroke his cock, bringing himself to full erection. His hips arched against his hands, gasping and moaning softly as his fingers moved against his prostate. He panted; his cheeks flushed as he bucked his hips eagerly into an invisible lover.

Soon, minutes later, he trembled as he came powerfully into his hand. Inuyasha's entrance clenched tightly from the intensity of his release and he moaned his pleasure out loud.

_"Inuyasha!"_

He paused, stilling his hand. "Kagome...?"

_"Inuyasha, how could you?"_ Her voice was thick from her sobbing. _"How could you love your own brother that way?"_

"You don't understand, Kagome. It's not like that, I don't-!" He stopped when he realized he was just hearing things again.

_"How could you do this to me? To us?"_

"No, I swear it's not like that at all!"

He quickly got out of the hot spring, clothing himself. His heart was pounding in his ears and he willed his pulse to calm down. Shaking his head slowly, he placed his hands onto the grass and leaned forward.

'_She's right, damn it. How can I keep continuing to live knowing that the feelings I have are wrong? That I'm alive and she's not...?'_ This must be what true actual depression felt like. He suddenly felt so numb, couldn't feel any traces of emotion. Once he calmed himself enough, he went back to the hut with rapid, hurried steps.

...

Upon his arrival, Sesshomaru almost looked pleased to see him, but confusion quickly took the place of that expression when Inuyasha quickly grabbed something and ran back out. The older inu let him go, not bothering to stop him as he left.

Inuyasha ran towards the lake this time, where the water was blissfully cool. He knew it would be better to do what he was about to attempt in warmer water, but he didn't care currently. All he cared about was ending his life.

'_Kagome's right...what am I doing to us? Why am I still alive for that matter? I loved her...and no one can take her place...'_ Inuyasha thought, raising the knife in his hands.

He held it above his wrist with a determined look. This was something he had to do, he reasoned. No, he wasn't doing this because he was a coward. This was so he could be with her again, always. "Kagome..." He murmured, pressing the knife down hard enough to draw blood. Unprepared for the pain, he let out a sharp cry.

Sesshomaru was there so quickly it sent Inuyasha into a panic. He scooped the younger male up, worry evident in his features. "What is it?" He asked coldly. After all, the best way to disguise fear or that something bothered you was to pretend it didn't bother you at all.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Inuyasha muttered, holding his injured wrist.

Sesshomaru gazed at him for a moment with a stoic look, before nodding and dropping Inuyasha back into the water. He turned on his heel and walked away from him, his silver hair billowing behind him. The scent of blood stopped him in his tracks however and he turned slightly to see Inuyasha attempt to cut his wrists. Sesshomaru's eyes widened only a little but that show of emotion told the other male he was truly shocked.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru hissed, grabbing his wrist.

"What the hell does it look like? Leave me alone!" Inuyahsa demanded, trying to sound masculine and threatening. It worked, because Sesshomaru did back off a bit at the anger in his tone.

"You fool. You are choosing to end your own life? At least tell me why you are doing such a foolish thing." Sesshomaru said lowly.

"I can't explain it to you. No offense, but you wouldn't understand." Inuyasha murmured softly.

"You are sad." Sesshomaru observed.

"No duh..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just leave me alone, got it? I have to do this. I want to be with Kagome again...she's calling to me."

"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed disbelievingly.

"I understand now why demons die when in a relationship with a human. Sometimes, it's because they had to protect them but sometimes, it's because being alone without them is too much...I miss her all the time...every single moment." Inuyasha murmured, covering his face with his bangs as tears threatened to fall.

"Be not a fool. Demons lives are sentenced to hell." Sesshomaru said, his voice a harsh murmur. "It matters not if you take your own life or continue to live until your life ends on its own, you will be going to hell as shall I and all other youkai who are alive."

"That's not true..." Inuyasha protested, tears welling in his eyes.

"It is, brother. I do not lie, you know this."

"No, but you can be wrong."

Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist again, snarling at the younger inu youkai. "Foolish..."

"Yeah, I know! Foolish, worthless, trash right? That's all I've ever been to most people. Just a lapdog or some kind of guard dog...someone that people can walk all over...but not Kagome. She was different. She loved me and I loved her...I'm going to be with her again if it's the last damn thing I do on this messed up earth." Inuyasha muttered angrily.

"Fine, do it. Know this, it is dishonorable and abhorrent." Sesshomaru reminded him.

Inuyasha glared at him, but the tears in his eyes made that glare heart-breaking. The older inu was hoping his words would make him stop but Inuyasha raised the knife again with the intention of cutting himself. Sesshomaru growled, snatching the knife away from him and hoisting him up by his forearms.

"Stop." He warned.

"Or what? As if you actually care! Let me go, bastard!" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, baring his fangs at him.

"You truly believe ending your life will solve your issues?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yes, damn it! Now let me go!" Inuyasha struggled, but was unable to break free of Sesshomaru's strong grip. "I... have to go back... she's calling me..." he repeated, his voice plaintive.

"No, she is not. You clearly have not properly grieved her passing..."

"Why should it even matter to you?" Inuyasha sobbed, finally breaking down. He slumped onto the ground, his body jerking with his sobs as he covered his face slightly.

"She would not want you to perish yet." Sesshomaru insisted emotionlessly.

"I don't care anymore...I want to be with her..."

Unable to put words to what he was feeling, he leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut and capturing Inuyasha's mouth in a harsh kiss. Then Sesshomaru pulled away as abruptly as he had begun, looking at his brother with a blank stare.

Inuyasha looked at him with disbelieving eyes for a long while, neither daring to move yet. He slowly leaned forward to kiss him back, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his neck. Sesshomaru pushed him off slightly, confusing the other man.

"I will not take advantage of someone who is vulnerable." Sesshomaru explained, seeing the questions swimming in Inuyasha's eyes.

"It's fine." He insisted gruffly, wiping his tears away. "I'm tired of hurting and grieving...of questioning my own damn existence. Prove it to me then."

"Prove what, little brother?"

"I don't know..." He looked frustrated, "I just...damn it to hell, I want-!"

Sesshomaru silenced him by kissing him again, gliding his hands through his younger brother's high ponytail. "Love? It is what you want?"

"Don't you?"

"Hn. Perhaps.."

Their eyes locked and once again, something changed imperceptibly, but this time they were both more aware of how quickly things were changing in both their lives.

"So, uh, have you always...?" Inuyasha asked unsurely, giving him a funny look.

"Desired you? Be not a fool. Of course not." Sesshomaru snapped, actually looking somewhat offended.

"It's power, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with confusion, prompting the other male to continue speaking in order to explain himself.

"You were unimpressed with me as a half demon. It didn't matter how strong I was or how attractive, because I was just a half breed. I'm a full demon and it must've changed the way you view me...unfortunately." Inuyasha said begrudgingly.

"True. However, I've always cared. Do not doubt that." He replied monotonously.

"Then why-!"

Sesshomaru moved behind him suddenly, his breath ghosting along Inuyasha's elegant neck. A sharp claw grazed along his throat, making the younger dog demon shudder. "I could've killed you..." That claw dragged along the sensitive skin, making Inuyasha nearly gasp aloud, "...anytime that I wanted. Even now, it would not be all that hard. We are about evenly matched. Be not a fool, little brother."

Inuyasha growled with annoyance. "I'm getting really sick of you calling me a fool, bastard!"

"Yes, and your language is much more preferable. What with all the cursing and shouting." Sesshomaru replied, amusement tinging his words in ways it shouldn't which only served to piss the smaller man off.

"Listen, you-!"

Sesshomaru growled warningly and Inuyasha grew silent at the dominance in that growl. Slowly but surely, his brother's sadistic side was emerging. "You think I like lusting after my own brother? That your beauty enthralls this Sesshomaru in ways it should not? I_ hate_ you, Inuyasha."

"You hate that you love me? Keh, you're such a sap." Inuyasha snorted amusedly.

Sesshomaru grabbed his face forcefully, his eyes glowing red. Inuyasha's amusement instantly vanished and he swallowed audibly. "It was just a damn joke, relax..."

"I realize that, Inuyasha. Not a funny one, I might add." He snarled.

How did his little brother do this to him? Even when Sesshomaru tried to keep the desire hidden from him, and tried not to care about the younger man, he always brought out his anger in a way no other could.

'_He makes me react, he makes me feel. He is not afraid of me. Despite what I've done to him, he continues to care for me in a way that is stupidly selfless. Maybe that was why I love him. Because he makes me feel so much.'_

"We gonna fight or what?" Inuyasha barked. He was getting edgy; Sesshomaru could see it in those wide eyes. Eyes that had far too much pain and fear for one so young.

"No. What would make you think that?"

"Your hand is on your sword, dumbass."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered downwards. Oh, so it was resting on Bakusaiga. His other hand was tightly gripping Inuyasha's jaw.

"Look, Sesshomaru, if you're gonna do something then just do it already!" Inuyasha yelled, fed up with waiting for him to move.

"You shouldn't have said that," Sesshomaru whispered, unable to raise his voice any higher for fear of the emotion that might be held in it. He was Lord Sesshomaru after all, and he wouldn't allow his brother to break his elegant poise any further.

"What the hell is wrong with you? With us?" Inuyasha laughed almost manically, tugging at Sesshomaru's heart and causing his stomach to twist. "Are we both so distraught over losing the most important women in our lives...that we have to turn to each other for...?"

Before he could even form a look of confusion on his face Sesshomaru reached out with both hands to grip his arms. The younger demon let out a funny little sound as he yanked him close, so close their chests were pressing together. Inuyasha's head titled back to stare at Sesshomaru, wide-eyed and suddenly so innocent looking.

His form tensed against the older male's as Sesshomaru's lips closed over his own, yet he did not pull away or even make any move to fight him. Inuyasha didn't move away this time, he stayed in Sesshomaru's arms with a confused, yet peaceful expression.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, closing them as though disappointed. "I should not…want you this way."

Inuyasha stared at him for what seemed like hours, his eyes watching him calculatingly. Finally, his entire demeanor seemed to change and he smirked warmly. His face lit up as the smirk morphed into a wide, crooked smile. Inuyasha looked away from his brother before he spoke.

"Yeah," Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder. "World's a messed up place, though. Beautiful, but messed up."

Sesshomaru felt a strong need to smile but kept his ice mask in place.

'_He's right. This world is far from perfect and as much as I would sometimes like to think otherwise, so am I.'_

"You're fighting a smile. Just grin a little." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Sesshomaru simply looked at him with a subtle gleam of disbelief, as though he couldn't fathom that his brother would ask him to do that.

"I want you to be happy, to smile, to laugh even..." Inuyasha said, remembering Kagome's words. Those were ultimately the words that changed him and his personality for the better. Before he had met her he'd been even more cruelly selfish, childish, wild, and _hurt_... but her words had healed him. She'd healed him. Now, he wanted to do the same for his brother, if he could...and in return he only wanted his older brother's acceptance.

"You wish those things for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Having a pole rammed up your ass all the time can't be too comfy." Inuyasha said, snorting with laughter.

"...Hn." Sesshomaru almost looked amused, but was still fighting against the emotion that wanted to show on his face.

"You can teach an old dog a new trick after all." Inuyasha said smugly, tightly crossing his arms.

* * *

_This story is on hold for now. I'll continue this, but not anytime soon.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: Yaoi/cussing_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!  
_

_**itachisgirl93 **(i know, right? those two have such an intense relationship, that's why i love those two lol)** Yana5** (I appreciate the smiley lol) **Guest** (thank you) _**Hana13**_ (yep and they'll make more progress eventually, hopefully anyway) **Locaporleanime** (Lemons will happen later in the story) **TheeWiccaChick** (thank you, very flattering!) **Yootjje** (thanks!)** YamiBakura1988** (thanks!) **Gravity's Child** (i'm continuing it, as you can already see lol. also, thanks!) **Oooompa**(thanks so much! your comments were quite detailed which i really appreciate)** Stephanie** (thanks!) **BadButt94** (thanks!) **grimmjowXichigoXpancakes** (thanks!)  
_

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to something so familiar, yet extremely foreign at the same time. A warm fluffy tail surrounded him, encasing him in its warmth. He would never quite get used to his brother's newfound kindness towards him, at least not yet. Time could heal all wounds but Inuyasha wondered just how much time would he need?

Even though he trusted his brother well enough and forgave him, the memories still kept running through his mind constantly. The verbal abuse was worse in his opinion. He could easily forget the physical crap - it was temporary and he was used to violence. He had to be violent and strong himself in order to survive. But the verbal abuse...it left invisible scars, ones that couldn't be easily healed.

Sesshomaru seemed to sense his sudden despondency, opening his eyes to stare down at the younger man icily. "It will take much, will it not?"

"What in the world are you babbling on about?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly.

"To win your affections and forgiveness." Sesshomaru said bluntly, making the other male flinch. Sometimes he hated his brother's direct way of speaking. It left no room to avoid the true problem at all. Which wasn't a bad thing, but it was so blatant.

"Uh, well, um-!" Inuyasha sputtered. "Hey, why don't we spar or somethin' today?"

"You have changed the subject. Did my words displease you?"

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes. "Um, yeah. You think? I ain't ready to take this freaky relationship any further."

"Freaky?"

"Well, it's just, bein' brothers is one thing. I can forgive you enough to be family, but..." Inuyasha paused, sighing heavily. "I don't know about all that other stuff...you know what I mean, right?"

"No."

Well, damn it.

"Uh...look, let's just spar after breakfast. How about it?" Inuyasha asked cockily, trying to rile his brother up a little.

"I have made you uncomfortable."

"Stop saying the obvious! Just stop it already!"

Sesshomaru frowned sharply. He stood with the intention of hunting some food. Inuyasha joined him and they ran through the forest silently, side by side. The forest was beautiful, more so than usual now that springtime was here. The flowers were in full bloom and birds chirped every so often, so glad that it was springtime that they forgot that it was no longer morning when they usually chirped their cheerful songs.

The younger inu youkai loved springtime. The sunshine didn't bother him at all on spring mornings. Everything felt so vibrant and alive, almost kaleidoscopic in a way. The colors were bright and vivid, and his senses were filled with the scent of flowers. The wind whipped past their faces as they ran through the forest, taking their kill out quite effortlessly. Inuyasha slung the food onto his back, smirking at their catch.

"Looks like enough to last us awhile." He muttered.

"That does remind me, where has Shippo gone away to? He has been gone many days."

Puppy ears flickered at his words, "He left to complete his fox demon exams."

"Hm."

Sesshomaru paused, sniffing the air suddenly. Inuyasha grew curious, also sniffing. A familiar scent caught the older man's attention. He looked towards the foliage nearby coldly. Inuyasha waited until Ryuukage burst out of the foliage before fully relaxing. He had figured it was him, but then again it was tricky for him to discern scents that he wasn't too familiar with. It could've been any reptile demon for all he had known.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted nonchalantly.

Ryuukage bowed before them. "My lords, it's nice to see you both this fine morning."

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"Aren't you happy to see him? Asshole." Inuyasha muttered, before grinning crookedly at the demon standing nearby. "Glad you could make it here and all, but is something the matter?"

"Why would anything be the matter? Does he look injured to you?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone icy and a bit too snappish for Inuyasha's liking.

The younger inu youkai glowered at him and Ryuukage himself looked a bit put off by the older dog demon's rudeness.

"Actually, there is a problem." Ryuukage said with a bit more anger and edge to his tone, "It's quite serious also."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, but his eyes shone with worry, which momentarily touched Ryuukage but he tried to distract himself from the younger male by looking away all of a sudden.

He looked very somber for a moment or so, before collapsing into a bow onto the ground. "Please my lords, you must return to the western lands! I can't take it anymore! No offense Lord Sesshomaru, but your mother is a _monster_!"

"I'm quite aware."

Ryuukage sat up a bit, kneeling on the ground. "So then, you'll come back?"

"Sure, we cou-!" Inuyasha began.

"No."

"You must. There is talk the Northern lord is going to take over your lands. He has troops set up near the border as we speak...he plans to attack soon." Ryuukage informed him.

"Why did you not say that in the first place?" Sesshomaru all but hissed, glaring at him icily.

"Your mother frightened me more than Lord Masamitsu..." Ryuukage confessed, hanging his head a little.

"Hn. I cannot blame your feelings regarding her, so you are excused." Sesshomaru said.

Ryuukage's brows furrowed. "Excused from what, might I ask?"

"You are excused from me killing you for your foolishness."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his mouth went slack from absolute surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"You sure say no an awful lot, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled exasperatedly, folding his arms as he slowly shook his head and sighed a bit.

Ryuukage stood with an anxious stare. "My lords, time is of the utmost importance at the moment. I need your answers now. Will you come back or won't you?"

"Very well, we shall."

"Sure thing, we'll come back."

...

The journey to the western lands didn't take very long. Inuyasha sat on Sesshomaru's tail, which had transformed into a cloud-like form around him. The demon lord flew standing up, his cold gaze focused right ahead. Inuyasha looked down at the ground below, watching the colors whip by with a slightly bored stare.

Mikazuki was there at the gates to greet them, that same eerie grin plastered on her face. She gave them a smile devoid of any emotion and beckoned them to come inside.

"Boys..." She drawled, sitting down at a low table, "Please, do join me."

"Do we got a choice?" The younger man grumbled.

Sesshomaru simply smirked, silently agreeing with his brother. They both sat down at the table and food was promptly served within moments. She sat down in front of them, her hands caressing her fur robes and tails. "Sesshomaru..." She drew his name out in a languid manner, "Your are now appointed again as lord." Suddenly, she became melodramatic, pretending to cry into her fur, "I am truly glad that you've decided to return. It was so hard trying to rule these lands by myself. And Ryuukage was hardly any help!"

"Mother, you have ruled these lands primarily by yourself for years. You let me roam these lands and did not care when I told you I had plans to build my own empire..." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Yes, but you've returned home, so it hardly matters anymore." She said dismissively.

The two looked at each other oddly before looking ahead. She looked between the two males emotionlessly, a permanent soulless smile plastered onto her angelic face. "So tell me, will you two be mating soon?"

Inuyasha spit out his water, choking on it somewhat. Sesshomaru fought back the blush that threatened to show on his pale cheeks. "Mother, this is hardly the time to bring up such a personal thing. Inuyasha and I are not ready to discuss something such as that with you as of now." Sesshomaru replied.

"I gave birth to you, Sesshomaru. I control your life. If you do not give me grandchildren within at least a century, I will kill you." Mikazuki looked completely and totally serious as she spoke to him, sipping her drink daintily.

The two exchanged a languid, weary glance as she stood. "Gentlemen, excuse me a moment. I'll be right back, I assure you."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Inuyasha asked jokingly, only to be glared at by the older man. "Oh come on, Sesshomaru. You're just mad cause it's funny and you know it is!"

"Hn.."

A long elegant hand came to rest on the small of Inuyasha's back. The smaller male went rigid at that touch and he blinked up curiously yet disbelievingly up at the youkai. "The hell, Sesshomaru?"

It was silent for several minutes. The demon lord seemed to be very pensive suddenly, as though contemplating the universe. "Before." He finally said in an awkward manner, "All those moments. Do they hold any importance to you?"

"Oh, you mean all those times we ki- you know what? I have absolutely no recollection of that ever happening." Inuyasha replied casually, bouncing his leg anxiously as he stared over at the wall instead of his brother's expressionless, handsome face.

"I see..." Sesshomaru murmured. "Then you have no wish to be mates."

"I told ya, I ain't ever becoming your mate. Those moments together, they kinda just happened." He snapped gruffly. Suddenly, his face became hopeful as he looked back up at the older man, "Right?"

The youkai removed his hand from the small of his back, which made Inuyasha nearly sigh in relief. His lips parted though only moments later as a shuddering sigh passed his lips as the demon lord reached into the folds of his hakama and trailed his fingers along the other male's back and his rounded bottom. Goosebumps rose on Inuyasha's skin as he blushed heavily, fighting back the pleasurable chills that threatened to make him tremble with need.

Leaning down to a puppy ear, the youkai let his hot breath wash over the flickering fluffy ear before replying in a quiet, alluring gruff tone, "Yes, of course we're simply brothers Inuyasha."

"G-Good! Let's keep it that way, got it?" Inuyasha snapped.

...

Later on that day, Sesshomaru returned to his room after a day of border patrol. It was worse than he thought. There was a large youkai army just outside the western border, ready to attack at any given moment. He hadn't been able to locate the culprit behind it, the lord of the north. As he stepped through the shoji door, he was shocked to see Inuyasha in his room. Then again, perhaps not. Inuyasha looked so serene and even more beautiful when his features were absolutely tranquil. Full, pouty lips quirked upwards into a grin as he read something from a scroll. Sesshomaru figured it was a story, one that his brother obviously found funny.

Puppy ears twitched as he heard the older male enter. "How did things go?"

"As well as they could go."

"Damn, that bad, huh?"

Inuyasha sat up, setting the parchment down. His golden eyes scanned his brother before he moved to stand before him. "Let's get some dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

...

The red-clad dog demon delightedly looked at all the food on the table, picking up his chopsticks and devouring some rice. Sesshomaru ate his raw meat in a more civil, slow manner. He didn't chastise his brother, for there were just some things about Inuyasha he couldn't change.

"Do you wish to try some sake tonight, brother?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the comfortable silence quickly.

"I guess so. You keep pestering me about it. What's so great about it anyway?" All he knew was that it was some sort of alcoholic drink. Miroku had used to drink it quite often and had always pestered Inuyasha to drink it but he rarely did so.

Soon, they were both drinking the sake in comfortable, pleasant silence. Inuyasha realized after awhile, quite regretfully, that he wasn't holding his alcohol very well. He tried to not appear too tipsy though, composing himself but hiccups kept escaping him every once in awhile. It was rather amusing to Sesshomaru, who watched as a rosy, pink flush dusted the other male's cheeks.

"Perhaps we should head to bed. You became intoxicated quite fast." Sesshomaru said.

"I ain't drunk, okay?" He paused, squinting and leaning forward as though fascinated by something. "Why the hell...why are you there two of you?"

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm fine! Wait...there's three. Four?" Inuyasha looked taken aback, blinking rapidly and leaning forward even more. Their faces were almost touching, their lips only a couple of inches apart.

The youkai listened as the other man began drunkenly blabbering about random things, mostly about the food and how there seemed to be multiples of everything in the dining hall. He watched those full, pink lips and he longed then to tenderly kiss him and he ached for his returned passionate kiss, tender yet hungry. When his eyes found the younger man's again, they had changed somehow. There was a knowing look in his eyes that had not been there before and he looked away for a moment.

"Are you tryin' to seduce me?" Inuyasha slurred, trying to sound serious and disgusted but failed completely. It sounded humorous, given his drunk state currently.

"Hn. Perhaps."

Inuyasha's eyes drooped and he seemed to be contemplating that as though thinking about a complex theory or an interesting philosophical debate. "Well, whaddya know? That's so...nice."

"What?"

"Y'know, Kagome and the others used to play a game. Miroku drank sake but the girls would just drink soda most times. Kagome called it 'have you ever'." Inuyasha explained off-handedly.

"How do you play such a ridiculously named game?" Sesshomaru asked, unsure of why he cared enough to even ask.

Inuyasha hiccuped as he poured another glass of sake. "I'll start in order to explain it. Have you ever kissed someone?" The hanyou then downed his shot of sake.

Sesshomaru took the hint and downed his drink as well. Inuyasha gestured towards the other man. "Your turn. You gotta think of a question to ask."

"I will not be asking anything."

Inuyasha blinked as though he couldn't comprehend his words, before he hiccuped and waved him off dismissively. "Fine, then. How about another game? I picked it up during my travels from human villagers. It's kinda fun and it's just about the only game I would play with Kagome and the others."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. "What is it?"

"It's called the game of truth. You gotta say a truth about something. For example, you answer and take a sip, and then I gotta and answer also and take a sip." Inuyasha explained. "We'll start with something easy, got it? The one true thing about..." A sly look crossed the hanyou's face. "The one true thing about Rin."

"Far too personal." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Who gives a crap? Answer the question, damn it. Or are you too cowardly?"

"The truth about Rin is...she was my ward." The youkai answered.

Inuyasha let out an unimpressed noise. "It's gotta be really truthful, ya know."

"So be it. The truth about Rin is that she was very kind and had a big heart." Sesshomaru replied, then took a sip of his sake. Then he looked at the hanyou, "What is the truth about me?"

"You?" Inuyasha blinked, "Ah man, that's way too personal."

"Funny. I suppose you are a coward, then? And to think you dared to call me a coward." Sesshomaru replied quietly.

"Alright, geez. The truth about you is that you're not such a cold asshole and I look up to you as my big brother." Inuyasha replied honestly. Another sip. "What's the truth about me, huh Sesshomaru?"

"The truth about you is..." Sesshomaru paused, looking very troubled as he looked away from his brother towards the walls, "The truth about you is that you are more kind than most people realize. You are quite naive but also incredibly pure-hearted..." He took a sip.

Inuyasha's face softened and his face grew hot as he looked away. "Love."

"The one true thing about love is that it is unpredictable and I think now that it does exist. It must, if I cannot bear the thought of not having you by my side. However, it is the basis sentiment and the driving force that keeps the cycle of life going. It's not to be mistaken with lust." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hell, can't argue with that." Inuyasha replied, and they both took sips of their sake.

After some minutes had passed, the younger male broke the silence again.

"I'm kinda tired. Let's go to bed now, m'kay?" He slurred.

"Certainly." Sesshomaru helped the woozy, drunk boy up. "Inuyasha, if it means anything to you, I am glad you groomed yourself more than usual today. You look nice tonight."

"Just tonight?" He asked teasingly with a delirious laugh.

...

The rain fell gently outside. Sesshomaru watched over the other male as he slept. The youkai had no need for sleep necessarily, but he leaned against the wall anyway and fell into a light sleep. His tail wrapped around the smaller dog demon, who had passed out from the alcohol basically as soon as they were in his room.

A couple of hours later, Inuyasha got up in order to relieve himself. When he came back, he stood awkwardly at the doorway at the sight of Sesshomaru's eyes which stood out brightly in the darkness of his room.

He was still feeling a little groggy and it felt freezing in the palace so he laid back down next to his brother. Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around him and he reveled in the warmth. He cupped Inuyasha's face suddenly, bringing his forehead to rest against his. It was pleasantly quiet, the only sounds being of the dripping rain drops. Their lips lingered closely, but neither two leaned in to press their lips together. The younger man's eyes widened at the look of warmth in Sesshomaru's eyes, and suddenly their lips pressed together roughly, the subtle comfortable heat of each other's bodies sending chills of excitement through their veins. Sesshomaru drew back after awhile, both of them panting heavily. Inuyasha moved to sit up and watched as the demon lord left the room abruptly. He assumed he needed to relieve himself, but was shocked when the demon lord came back out with a bowl filled with water and a washcloth. Kneeling down before Inuyasha, he dipped the cloth into the bowl slowly. Wringing it out slightly, he took hold of one of his feet. Inuyasha blinked down at him confusedly, a pensive expression settling over his features.

"Sesshomaru? What in the hell are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"..." The paler man didn't answer, he simply continued to wash his feet, focused at the task at hand.

"I suppose this is a good start as any to atone for my many sins..." He whispered, dipping the cloth back into the bowl and wringing it out tightly moments later. Sesshomaru shocked himself with the weight of the words he had just spoken and was aware that Inuyasha was just as taken aback, his eyes widened slightly.

Inuyasha nodded numbly. "Sure, yeah. Do what you want, I ain't stoppin' ya."

Sesshomaru did this for some time before moving to rest in a light sleep next to his brother once again.

Awhile later, when the sun was beginning its ascent once again, Sesshomaru got up and made sure the younger inu youkai was actually asleep before moving to stare out of the window with no emotion on his face but his eyes were shining quite brightly with the thoughts going through his mind, giving him a pensive demeanor.

The meeting with his mother had gone as expected and was rather boring. She gave him back his title and she had flirted with his little brother even though Inuyasha clearly wasn't interested in her at all.

Sesshomaru knew why his mother approved of Inuyasha though and tolerated him - he had their father's spirit and his personality. Even Sesshomaru could see it almost in a way impressed her, as though a piece of the great Inu no Taisho was back in the form of a beautiful hanyou, now a full dog demon, one who resembled his human princess mother in nearly every single way except for his coloring and of course the puppy ears.

The demon lord closed his eyes, staring up at the brightly glimmering lights in the sky. Stars, Inuyasha had explained to him. They weren't little lit up mysteries, the younger man had told him, they were burning balls of gas many million lightyears away. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he could believe that but the boy had insisted that Kagome and her strange modern books were correct. Science, he said. It was astronomy. He was learning a lot from his younger brother, to his surprise. Spending time with that girl from the modern era had made him, to Sesshomaru's annoyance, a bit more intelligent and knowledgeable then the demon lord himself. It was actually quite impressive, needless to say.

...

Inuyasha tossed and turned as he felt the rays of sunlight on his eyes. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as the sun filtered in through the window. His nightmare still persisted strongly, despite the fact that it was past dawn at the moment.

Being beaten and called awful names was both terrifying and painful. _Half breed, half breed, half breed_...

'_Mother, what's a half breed?'_

_Tears filled his mother's eyes and she bowed her head as though ashamed, but also as though she felt terrible for him. Bending down, she captured him a hug_.

He yelled in horror and alarm, falling off their bed. Wildly, he sprung to his feet half-asleep, startling Sesshomaru slightly. He watched as his brother viciously tore into the curtains, tears falling onto the floor.

"No, I'm not...not..." He whispered harshly, "I'm not worthless...please...someone help..." He slumped to the ground, his breathing coming in pants, ragged and deep.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to feel as he watched his brother come undone by his nightmares. Was this why Inuyasha never slept deeply? He stood from the bed, moving to grab at Inuyasha's wrists. The younger male snarled, slashing at him.

"Stay away...don't...please...please don't..." He murmured, shaking his head quickly.

"Inuyasha, it is I, Sesshomaru..." He said in what he hoped was a smooth, assuring voice.

Inuyasha shook his head, still half-asleep. "No, you're not...he's always..."

"Always what?"

"Hated me..." He sunk onto the ground, exhausted and clearly out of it.

Sesshomaru frowned. Here he thought they had made so much progress, but really they had made very little. Carrying the smaller demon to the bed, he tried to block out what he had just witnessed. Sesshomaru brushed his little brother's bangs back, a worried line creasing in between his brows.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is everything alright?" Ryuukage's voice floated into the room, worry filling his tone.

"He is fine." Sesshomaru lied.

Ryuukage scoffed, shaking his head. "He is not, my lord. Why do you let him sleep still? Nightmares will continue to haunt him as long as he is in the world of dreams."

"He is fine." He repeated.

Ryuukage scooped Inuyasha up, causing Sesshomaru to growl threateningly. The reptile demon disappeared before the older demon could react at all. The demon lord hissed, his eyes glowing red as anger burned through his veins like hot fire.

Jaken chose that inopportune moment to come in his bedroom. "My lord, you have another border patrol later on to-daaahh!" He cried, squealing in pain as Sesshomaru stepped on him and quickly left.

...

A warm hand on his face made Inuyasha tiredly open his eyes. The face above him was not the one he expected, causing him to flinch and sit up quickly. Unfortunately, this caused him and the reptile youkai to bash foreheads.

"Ow, damn...sorry about that." Inuyasha grumbled. "I wasn't expecting to wake up to you of all people..."

"No harm done." He assured him, "I carried you out to the gardens because you seemed frightened and unwell. Sesshomaru explained to me how you loved the outdoors. I thought it might soothe you."

"You brought me out here? That was nice of you..." Inuyasha said, a bit suspiciously as he gave him an odd look. "What's your real motive, huh?"

"Come now, Inuyasha, can't you simply trust me?"

"I don't trust anybody." He said seriously.

"Well, in any case, I also got you this along the way." The reptile demon handed him a box filled with an assortment of food, all his favorites mainly.

Inuyasha smiled genuinely, staring up at the other male curiously. "You got this for me? Whaddya know? You're not such a bad guy. I appreciate it."

"The offer to beat me up for my inappropriate behavior still stands." Ryuukage said good-naturedly, gesturing to his head as though insisting the younger male punch him.

Inuyasha grew confused momentarily before it came to him. "That's right." He blushed, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink, "It's okay. It don't matter now anyway."

"As you wish, my lord."

"This was seriously thoughtful, you know. How did you know-?"

"I've seen you eat. I know your appetite is quite insatiable."

Inuyasha smirked, letting out an amused scoff. "You tryin' to say I'm a pig?"

"If you are a pig, you are by far the most beautiful."

Inuyasha blushed further, snorting rudely. "That's corny as hell."

"Mission accomplished!" Ryuukage threw his hands up triumphantly, laughing pleasantly.

Inuyasha couldn't help the genuine laughter that escaped him, his eyes squinting as he laughed loudly. "Do you always act this lame?"

"Only when it's funny."

"So, all the time?"

"I'm wounded, my lord. How will I ever recover from such words?" Ryuukage asked sarcastically. "I'm rather serious most times, I'll have you know." He said, acting mockingly offended.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha laugh at something else Ryuukage had said. A strange feeling ached within him, but it wasn't anger that made him growl or made his body shake. No, it was something else. Jealously, perhaps? Was he, the powerful lord of the west, actually jealous of someone else?

He knew definitely that he would have to try harder if he ever had any hope of winning Inuyasha over. Why he wanted to win his own brother over, he had no idea.

Suddenly, for the first time in Sesshomaru's life, he felt...lost.

* * *

_Well, I wasn't planning on continuing this soon, but since you guys have been so awesome with supporting this fanfic I decided to update quickly and keep going with this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/added this to their alerts._

_To be continued... (if the world doesn't end on Friday lol. I don't believe in the 2012 catastrophe, but who knows? XD)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: Yaoi/mpreg/cussing_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha_

_A/N: Hey, everyone. Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The next day, when it was getting close to noon, Mikazuki summoned her son into her room. He slid the door shut with an impassive, subtly mistrusting expression. Flicking his silver hair behind him, he moved to stand before her. "What is it, mother?"

Letting out a gentle sigh, she sat down onto the bench in front of her vanity. "I do not know if Ryuukage disclosed all the details about the war to you. I felt as your mother that it is only right to tell you..."

His eyes narrowed even more.

"Yes?" He intoned impatiently.

"The reason that Lord Masamitsu wants your lands is because he thinks you to be an incapable leader-!" She began softly.

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes glowing red. "_What?_ I have gained supreme power...how could he possibly think me weak?"

"Incapable, Sesshomaru. I never said anything about weakness." Mikazuku reminded him, brushing her ponytails out with gliding, smooth motions. "He is not the only one. In all your time roaming these lands searching for power and gaining power, you have severely neglected the very thing that makes you a worthy adversary..."

"What would that be?"

"Having an heir."

His eyes widened slightly. A sinking feeling formed in his stomach when his mother turned to look at him with a bit of uncertainty. Standing from the seat, she walked over to him quickly and stared at him pointedly for a few painfully silent moments.

"You need an heir, Sesshomaru. A son who can rule these lands." She said lightly, though there was a sinister edge to her voice which caused her words to settle over them like a heavy weight.

"Can it not be a daughter?"

"It must be a boy. You know the rules of succession as well as I or anyone else. It is the way it is." She said a bit distractedly, running her hands through her furs.

"Hn."

"Your father sired you by the time he was your age. You must do the same, Sesshomaru." Mikazuki murmured.

"I am not my father." He said adamantly.

"You are so difficult!" She cried indignantly. "Your father sired you and then left me." Her words caused them both to fall silent and before things could become more awkward, she turned around and began speaking in a more airy, soft tone, "What I mean is, your father took care of his duties properly. He gained power, sired you, and then left to do as his heart truly desired...you can do the same. Simply sire an heir and then you can be free to do as you please."

"Very well. Who shall carry the pup however?"

"Inuyasha would be the logical choice. Although incest is quite dishonorable, at this point we don't have any other options. He's the only inu youkai left. And there is a shortage of eligible female youkai. Although, there are Lord Masamitsu's daughters, but they are just little ones." She paused, peering at him with a bit of curiosity, "You have told him that male youkai can carry offspring as well, haven't you?"

Sesshomaru looked away, giving her all the answer that she needed. "I assumed he knew asexual reproduction and male carriers were possible already."

"How is he to know? He has not exactly grown up with youkai. Furthermore, he's but a pup himself, isn't he? Barely an adult... " She murmured pensively.

"Inuyasha will never agree to this situation."

"So be it. I could always carry the pup."

"...That's not necessary, mother. I will go discuss the matter with him."

...

Inuyasha sat getting his hair combed out with a sullen look. Kyoko, a female servant he was acquaintances with, smiled at him and stood back as she looked at her work. Inuyasha was made to stand by a couple other maids who tightly tied an obi sash around the silky kimono he chosen to wear. It was a gorgeous golden color, that complimented his eyes and showed off his slender figure.

Kyoko practically gushed as she observed him. "Oh, you look wonderful my lord!"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he tugged on the material. "Yeah, right. I know I ain't exactly nothin' to stare at."

Her eyes blinked incredulously. "Surely, you're joking? You are very lovely, my lord. Your hair is so pretty and those ears are so adorable!" She exclaimed, tugging on his ears.

The young man growled and instantly moved out of her grip. "Hands off, wench! What is it with women and my ears?"

The female bird youkai simply giggled at the irritated expression plastered on his face. "Come now, you look nice. You should smile, you're a beautiful boy."

"Keh, yeah right! Plus, I ain't gotta listen to you or anyone for that matter!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly.

"Goodness, my lord. I was just trying to give you a compliment." She looked somewhat taken aback by his feistiness.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the best mood at the moment, that's all." Inuyasha confessed honestly.

Kyoko nodded, but turned around and added, "More like all the time."

"What was that?" He screeched disbelievingly, baring his fangs.

He sighed and shrugged it off when she didn't answer and simply went back to making up his bed and cleaning the room. Inuyasha walked outside to the gardens where Ryuukage stood waiting for him under a cherry blossom tree.

"Lord Inuyasha, you look wonderful." He complimented.

"Enough with all that 'lord' stuff. I mean, if we...I mean we're close now so you don't have to address me properly..." Inuyasha mumbled, scratching nervously at a puppy ear.

"You're adorable when you become flustered. I'll have try my best to keep you as such." Ryuukage said, taking his hand and leading him towards the large lake that resided a small distance away from the gates.

...

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing nearly to slits when he scented both Ryuukage and Inuyasha in the same area. That probably wasn't a good thing and that was _certainly_ an understatement. He rushed, flying down and ignoring the guards' greetings towards him.

He was unprepared for what he saw. Call him naive or perhaps an overprotective older brother, but he never took Inuyasha to be such a promiscuous being.

The younger inu youkai was sprawled onto Ryuukage, the two caught in what looked like a very passionate kiss. Blushing, Inuyasha sat onto his haunches when he finally noticed Sesshomaru. Ryuukage's eyes widened and he looked between the two brothers with a weary glance.

"Um...hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha greeted lamely, avoiding his older brother's gaze.

Sesshomaru snatched him up by the collar, snarling at him. "How dare you give your body so easily, like a common we-!"

To his shock, Inuyasha punched him before he could finish his sentence. They broke apart and the younger male looked past furious. "You bastard! Were you really gonna call me a wench? And technically, it's not cheating because we were never really together in the first place. Without love, the entire thing just kinda falls apart!"

"Inuyasha-!"

"And if you really want to win me over, maybe try to be less of a sadistic asshole. That might help a little bit." Inuyasha said sarcastically, glowering at him. "Ryuukage treats me nicely, and with respect, and he's more of a brother to me than you've ever been."

"So I cannot win?"

"This isn't about winning or losing. It's about us...and him, evidently." Inuyasha said, gesturing to the suddenly sheepish looking white-haired demon.

"Never mind, I can see this entire argument is futile. I have more important things to discuss." Sesshomaru murmured. "In private, Ryuukage."

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm surprised you're not gonna kill him." Inuyasha bit out, scoffing.

"Like I said, I realize this is all futile. You will never truly forgive me and rightly so..." Sesshomaru murmured. "However, there's a pressing matter that would require us to copulate."

Well, that was extremely blunt.

"Copulate?" Inuyassha looked like a confused puppy.

"These lands need an heir." Sesshomaru clarified.

A look of confusion passed over the younger male's face before realization washed over him suddenly. "Wait a damn minute, you mean we have to do it?" Inuyasha reiterated.

"What? Do what?"

"Two men can't have a child together. It's impossible." Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"Wrong." Sesshomaru looked smug suddenly, "You are still so ignorant. Youkai can have children together, regardless of gender."

"Okay, I'm totally lost...and freaked out..." Inuyasha placed a hand to his forehead while his other hand rested on his hip, "I can see two men somehow having a kid, but how the hell would two women...?"

"Energy exchange, simply put."

"That kinda sounds like witchcraft." Inuyasha's expression grew uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, women are more mysterious. That is certain."

"That's true...hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Kagome sure as hell taught me that." Inuyasha shuddered just thinking about how many times he'd gotten hurt from her anger. That rosary didn't make things any better for him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Is it acceptable?"

"You mean..." Finally, the gears in Inuyasha's mind started turning and his eyes widened, "Wait, _what?_ You mean you want me to...have the...the kid? Why can't you have it!?"

"As lord of these lands, it would be inconvenient for me to be weakened."

Inuyasha glared at him suddenly. "You're awful at convincing people you know. Inconvenient for you? What about me?"

"I-!"

"Not to mention, when I imagined having a kid, I always thought it would be made out of love, not obligation..." Inuyasha murmured, lowering his head somewhat.

A clawed hand on his shoulder made him look up. "It will be made out of love. Let us make a deal, that will perhaps move us both forward."

"Okay, sure..."

"Carry this child for me-!"

"Hell no! It's not gonna happen!"

"-and I will protect you and the pup both with my life." Sesshomaru said quietly, "I will give you all you wish for and more." He paused, looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes, "More importantly, I'll be the brother you want me to be. I will not force you to officially mate with me, so that we can both be free."

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha bit his lip, looking troubled suddenly. "I...hell, I can't argue with that. But I don't need your protection though, I can handle myself."

"Tetsusaiga does not work without a human, correct?"

Ah, right. Inuyasha looked down at his sword with a slight frown. "Well...okay, my sword doesn't work. But I still have my fangs and claws damn it!"

"You should be silent and allow me to protect you." Sesshomaru said with an edge of anger to his tone, but there was something softer about his demeanor at the same time. As though he weren't angry at Inuyasha, but more so that he was upset with himself...

In the bushes nearby, a pair of misty grey eyes lit up with jealousy and shock.

...

A cat demon turned to his troops, who looked impatient and quite frankly, absolutely bored to tears.

"Hey boss, why have we been just waiting around? Why can't we attack yet?" A soldier yelled.

"Yeah, what's the hold up, huh?" Another man shouted.

Masamitsu smirked widely, brushing some straight black hair behind his pointed ear. His green eyes glowed with a playful malice as he hopped down from the branch he was sitting in overlooking the large youkai army.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I assure you. There will be a war." Masamitsu said in a purring, soft tone.

For some time, he watched as the troops began sharpening and cleaning their weapons, and talking amongst each other. Wagons with supplies rolled along the dirt pathway and the warriors took the supplies handed to them.

"My lord! I have very important news. It will possibly end this upcoming battle." The messenger said joyfully.

The cat youkai was not impressed at all. "There is only the war. Sesshomaru might have extraordinary power, but what's that without a mate and heir? I will take over his lands and my mate and I shall take over the entire northwest."

"There will be an heir. You see, I spied on Lord Sesshomaru as you asked. It would seem his little brother is not so fiery and disagreeable. He is willing to give the western lands what it needs most." The tiny youkai explained, fidgeting nervously at the fury in those green eyes.

"But there is no pup to speak of yet?"

"No, but there will be, I'm sure of it. Lord Inuyasha isn't with child yet, but it seems he will be in the near future. And if he has a son, then it will be over for you. After all, you have two-!"

"Daughters, I know. I realize I still need an heir. My mate is barren however. Perhaps though..." His eyes lit up and he smirked. "I thank you for the message."

"Not at all, my lord."

Turning to the army, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "There will be no war as of now." When he heard groaning and shouting from the disgruntled soldiers, he held a slender hand up quickly, "Enough. The fight I seek now is rather sneaky and does not require warriors. You will all be compensated for staying out here away from your homes and families however."

They all quieted down and turned to each other curiously. Shrugging, they went about their business again, but this time they began packing up also.

'_Things have just gotten quite interesting._'

...

It was sunset currently, the colors of sky merging together in a beautiful painting of orange, red, and blue.

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha, who was grumbling incoherently with a pout plastered on his face, to a grassy cliff. They stood quite a distance from it though and Sesshomaru seemed more emotional than he usually did which was never a good sign most times. Inuyasha blinked curiously at the almost melancholy aura his brother was radiating suddenly.

"What's wrong with you? And why did we have to come all the way out here?" Inuyasha complained, sighing heavily.

"On that cliff, is the last place I ever saw our father alive." Sesshomaru said.

It went completely silent.

Inuyasha's chest tightened, constricting at the weight of his brother's words. He calmed his breathing down, looking towards the cliff with a different attitude and expression, as though it were a sacred place.

"Why did you take me here? Not that I don't appreciate it or nothin' but...?" Inuyasha asked, still staring forward at the cliff.

"I do not quite understand myself, I thought it might hold value for you also. Especially given the fact that you did not get to know our father whatsoever." Sesshomaru explained.

He gestured for Inuyasha to sit down and removed something from his haori. It looked like folded up paper, but when it was unfolded Inuyasha realized it was paper lanterns.

"Normally, these are used for ceremonies such as weddings and parties, as I'm sure you're aware." Sesshomaru said, watching as Inuyasha lit up the small candle inside with his newfound fire abilities. "But since we are never to officially become mates, I thought a private faux mating ceremony would suffice possibly."

"Hell, it suffices alright." Inuyasha said teasingly, picking up the lantern and throwing it up, watching as the wind took it and caused it to float away from them slowly. "It's really beautiful...I didn't realize youkai had weddings similar to humans."

"Wrong once again. Many of the traditions humans picked up came from youkai actually." Sesshomaru corrected him, smirking.

"Oh...I knew that bastard!"

The smell of food caught his attention and his mouth dropped at the sight of a raw meat. He didn't bother questioning how his brother got food that quickly, considering Sesshomaru had lighting quick reflexes, even more impressive than his own or any youkai he'd encountered so far. Inuyasha knelt down, lighting a fire and began cooking his meat. They ate together in silence, watching the lit up lantern travel with the wind.

* * *

_This will be the last chapter until after Christmas, dears. Thanks so much to all those who've reviewed/added this to their alerts so far!  
_

_Have a lovely holiday! _

_To be continued...  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warning: Yaoi/cussing/lemon _**

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha_

_A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you had a great holiday! New Year's is coming up soon, so I guess the holidays aren't quite done yet lol. There is a lemon in this chapter so if that makes you uncomfortable then please don't read. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

Weeks passed since that evening and neither brother had spoken to each other about the pressing matter of giving the western lands what it absolutely needed at the moment: an heir to take over. Sesshomaru sat in his office, still fuming about the entire situation. This was not the way he wanted to go about courting Inuyasha or having an heir. He wanted it to happen when it happened naturally, not because he was forced to...

Then again, perhaps it was a good thing he'd been forced to. They were both stubborn and without this incentive, it could've taken who knows how long to finally become mates.

Inuyasha slid the door open suddenly, causing Sesshomaru and Jaken to look up at him. Almost shyly, he slowly entered the room with wide eyes. Blushing, he loosened his collar a bit and coughed a little.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru sounded irritated. Something must be the matter.

Inuyasha scoffed though, snorting rudely. "Keh! I just came in here to see why the hell you haven't left your damn office all day, that's all."

"I am going to conquer the Northern lands." Sesshomaru said abruptly, folding his hands under his chin languidly.

"What? You can't...what the hell will that solve?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru looked up, frowning deeply. "Idiot."

The offense from that insult was clear all over the younger demon's face. Jaken smirked, chuckling lowly at his expense.

"Serves you right for being such a stupid brat! You don't know anything about demons." Jaken's smile became smug.

Sesshomaru looked to Jaken, then to his brother's hurt yet furious expression. "Jaken." He murmured firmly.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" Jaken asked nervously.

"Your voice is irritating me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said, bowing to him.

Inuyasha smiled crookedly and walked closer to the older man's desk. "So, um, why exactly are you gonna conquer the Northern lands anyway?"

"Masamitsu has never been a threat, although powerful. But now that I am securing my empire and trying to produce heirs, he is too much of a nuisance and will most likely become a threat if I do nothing whatsoever." Sesshomaru paused, looking up at the younger demon. "Therefore, I must take over his lands and ultimately, slay him..."

"Won't that cause some kind of war? What about his mate and daughters, huh?" Inuyasha asked, almost as though challenging him.

"They will not be slain, rest assured. I will handle things." Sesshomaru murmured evenly.

_'I will not become a pathetic son that inherits his father's wealth. I will prove that I am the strongest demon in existence.'_

"All this political crap is dumb to me...I'm gonna go find Kyoko." Inuyasha muttered, sighing as he slid the door open and left.

...

Once again, Inuyasha sat in front of the vanity getting his hair brushed out. He secretly enjoyed it, but scowled each and every time. Kyoko knew he really liked it, so she kept quiet and didn't chastise him whenever he growled or glared at her.

"You've got such lovely hair." She said wistfully, yet again.

"So I've heard." He grumbled.

"A thank you would suffice, my lord." Her tone was still gentle and kind, so he rolled his eyes and thanked her begrudgingly as he scowled more deeply.

"There has been some gossip going around that you and Lord Sesshomaru are going to try to give the Western lands an heir..." Kyoko said, her voice trailing off as she waited for his reaction.

"It's nobody's damn business. Why the hell do women always gotta be in other people's business?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Men gossip too." She pointed out lightly.

"Whatever."

"So, is it true?"

"Yeah...maybe." He blushed. "Um, but uh, we haven't tried anything...I mean, I'm not really ready to do anything with him. Hell, I still haven't fully forgiven Sesshomaru."

Kyoko let out a thoughtful, tiny noise. "Nothing in the affairs of men is worthy of great anxiety. Many of the problems we think are so big, truly aren't." She said, placing her hands comfortingly on his shoulders. "I know you must have suffered beacuse of your brother, but you are strong and alive despite your past. You must be the bigger person and find it in your heart to forgive him."

Inuyasha nodded, though he looked somewhat unsure. "Hell, he has been trying really hard. Although, something tells me he only likes me know because I'm a full demon."

"True. I like to think though that everything happens for a reason." Kyoko smiled, peering into his face pointedly.

Turning away, he scoffed. "If that's what it takes for him to like me, then that ain't fair at all."

"Life's not fair."

Glaring, he stood from the seat and clenched his fists. The atmosphere became awkward as he stared her down for a few painfully quiet moments. "I know life ain't fair. I know that firsthand, believe me..."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said quickly.

A puppy ear flickered. "Keh, whatever. My feelings ain't hurt. I'm just reminding you that I know what pain and suffering is like...I used to be a half breed you know."

"I know, my lord. My mistake, please forgive me."

"It's fine." He said gruffly, relaxing as he sat back down on in front of the mirror.

Her words resonated with him though. Somehow, they gave him the resolve he needed to face his brother again. This time, as a future mate.

...

The door slammed open this time, causing Sesshomaru to look up. Inuyasha was relieved Jaken was gone, because his presence would've made this much more awkward. This entire 'producing heirs' thing was already awkward enough as it were.

"Come on." Inuyasha said impatiently, staring his brother down heatedly.

"How vague."

"Let's just, damn it..." Inuyasha sputtered incoherently for a moment, "Let's just get it over with already."

"Oh." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with interest as he saw how embarrassed and yet aroused his brother was.

The smaller youkai looked irritated for a moment, pursing his lips before adding, "I spoke to Kyoko and she made me realize I can never completely forgive you. We can never love each other the way mates are supposed to." Inuyasha said, and saying the words aloud almost literally burned his throat, but he continued speaking past the anger and misery rising within him all of a sudden, "But hell, I don't care anymore. If we can be brothers and have this kid, then that's all that matters to me..."

"You don't require love?"

"You said you didn't believe in such a stupid thing." Inuyasha countered.

It was silent a few moments. Sesshomaru stared down the younger demon's form, a smirk slowly forming on his handsome face.

"Close your eyes." He ordered icily.

Ever-so-slowly, Sesshomaru lowered his face over Inuyasha's. He hesitated for a moment before placing a kiss on his cheek; then one on the other, before he built up enough courage to kiss the soft lips. He gently caressed Inuyasha's lips with his own, applying a mild pressure. He felt Inuyasha push back, liking the new sensation. He let his tongue slide over Inuyasha's bottom lip, wanting to taste him, before gently pushing it into Inuyasha's mouth.

He felt Inuyasha gasp at the sensation of having another person's tongue in his mouth, exploring wherever it could reach, massaging his own with a new-found passion. Sesshomaru broke away to let them both breathe again. He used this time to trail kisses from Inuyasha's jaw to his throat, along his neck to his collarbone, where he bit the tender flesh, before continuing onto his pectorals.

The two looked into each other's eyes, the awkwardness finally overcoming them again. It became clear then that it couldn't be done slowly and lovingly - it would be far too strange for their first time as forbidden lovers. It would have to be rough and blindingly quick, as much as Sesshomaru did wish to be gentle with Inuyasha.

"Come on, conquering the Northern lands can wait damn it." Inuyasha said, turning to leave the room.

...

Clothes were ripped off and tossed to the side of the bedroom. Kissing him harshly again, Sesshomaru nearly smirked at the way Inuyasha melted in his arms. His body relaxed and went slack as the older male bit at his bottom lip. He found a pink nipple, just ripe for the taking. He licked it before taking it in his mouth and sucking until it was hard. He nipped it before moving on to the next one, eliciting a moan from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then moved behind his brother, biting down on a sensitive puppy ear. Inuyasha actually whimpered aloud, trying to tear himself away. His mind was racing but before nausea about just exactly who he was doing this with could hit him again, Sesshomaru continued to tease his pink buds while licking and massaging his ears. Inuyasha moaned softly, using all the effort he could to keep silent.

Once finished with Inuyasha's nipples, Sesshomaru kissed and licked his way down his abdomen, until he reached his navel. He grazed his teeth over the soft flesh before plunging his tongue into the little hole. Inuyasha moaned again, his hands finding their way into Sesshomaru's hair, balling into fists. Inuyasha reached out all of a sudden, taking Sesshomaru's erect cock into his hand and, working quickly, he nearly brought him to climax. '_I can't believe I'm touching his...don't think about it, just enjoy.'_

Deciding that enough was enough, Inuyasha abruptly flipped them over so that he was on top.

His hand stopped and threw his right leg over Sesshomaru's waist, sliding onto his hips. Rising up, he reached back and took Sesshomaru's arousal into his hand, holding it steady as he lowered himself downwards.

Sesshomaru nearly groaned at the tightness that surrounded his length as he reached out, digging his claws into Inuyasha's slender hips. Inuyasha began to ride him, putting his hands palms-down on Sesshomaru's chest, rubbing gentle circles and threw his head back in ecstasy. Despite the awful pain, it strangely felt good to be filled up so completely. Inuyasha was used to pain though, so he bore it with clenched teeth and looked away as a pained grimace contorted his features.

With his free hand Sesshomaru shifted Inuyasha by moving his hip and just as he did that, the tip of his cock brushed against Inuyasha's prostate. Inuyasha emitted a low moan suddenly, and without realizing it laid onto his brother's chest and buried his face into his neck while moaning in a way that sent heat straight to the older male's loins. He rotated his hips in desperate circles until Sesshomaru's cock hit his sweet spot once more.

His eyes closed momentarily and he demanded, "Harder."

Sesshomaru complied, thrusting into the tight heat and Inuyasha began to pump himself erratically, feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his belly. He smeared the pre-come over the head of his dick, thumbing the slit passionately and whimpering with each thrust the older demon made.

"Right there," Inuyasha panted softly as the feeling intensified, not caring how docile he sounded at the moment. It felt too good to care. "Right there, right there, right-"

The last part of Inuyasha's sentence fell into a moan of Sesshomaru's name as he contracted against the older youkai and released onto Sesshomaru's toned abdomen, smearing his seed with his cock as Sesshomaru's final thrusts grew careless. The older male came with a quiet groan, staying fully inside of his lover for several seconds.

He sat up and kissed his little brother, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Inuyasha pushed away though, sliding to the side and turned his back to the older demon. Sesshomaru blinked impassively, seeming to take the hint and laid down to get some rest also.

He wasn't aware of the terrible feelings Inuyasha was feeling at the moment. The younger of the two closed his eyes as though pained, curling in on himself somewhat. He couldn't believe they had just had sex, like it was nothing. Like they weren't two brothers who had done something forbidden.

"You said you were ready, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's icy tone sliced through the silence like a sharp knife.

"I know." He said tensely. "I'm fine with it, just shut up. Shut up."

He was unprepared for the painful yank to his hair. Inuyasha growled, thrashing slightly before turning to face Sesshomaru. "Let me go, bastard!"

"Very well." He spat coldly, turning over to rest again. "However, if you're to be the mother of our pups, it would do you well to watch your mout-!"

"I'm warning you, if you don't shut up I'm gonna tear out your guts and put 'em in a bowl." Inuyasha growled.

"In a bowl? That does not-!"

"It doesn't have to make any damn sense. I'm upset, in case you didn't already realize." Inuyasha interrupted, staring at him with a sharp, pointed expression.

"You are overreacting, as usual..." Sesshomaru said quietly, but there was a certain edge to his tone that sent chills of terror through Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha looked over at the window, before snorting amusedly. "Look, I can't deal with this anymore. Can't we at least _try_ to get along?"

"If it pleases you."

"Well damn it, don't you want to get along? Not just kinda...but completely?"

"No relationship is perfect."

It was silent for a few moments before the younger demon spoke again. "You said a real mouthful there..." Inuyasha agreed, sighing mirthfully.

"For your sake, I will try. However, that also means you must try. It is called compromise. Surely, you and your priestess did so?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at him blankly.

"Yeah, we did..." Inuyasha murmured, nodding somewhat.

Sesshomaru pulled him close again, subconsciously attempting to show his brother he was trustworthy and that he would protect him. Inuyasha was either too tired to argue or gave in to him, or possibly both because he didn't protest when he pulled him tightly to his chest. The younger demon hardly dared to move, as though if he did it would all come undone and the dream would be shattered. He knew he should be happy and thankful things had progressed this well between them in a relatively short amount of time. For him though, peace and happiness never really lasted all that long, and the only lasting happiness he had ever felt had been taken away by Kagome's passing. He had the memories of her, yes, but it didn't compare to actually being with her.

It was frightening to realize that this was reality.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the support so far for this story! _

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

The hot summer heat hung thickly in the air like a blanket. The humidity threatened to smother everyone. The only person who looked unaffected and poised as usual, were Sesshomaru and Mikazuki.

Sesshomaru stood on the grounds below the palace, watching the soldiers training and packing up. His golden eyes surveyed the area with calculatingly and he quickly assessed their skills. They were doing well currently, he figured. The demon lord planned on taking Masamitsu out himself and he would let the troops deal with the soldiers in the northern castle. He had it all planned out and once he conquered those lands, then he could-

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha greeted nonchalantly.

"Hello, little brother."

Over the past few months, things has been undeniably pleasant between them. That awkward night eventually led to many more passionate nights together. It had been at least four months since the night they first tried to get pregnant. So far, Inuyasha felt no different and he wasn't showing, so they both assumed he wasn't with child. After a quick check-up today, the healer confirmed that he wasn't with child yet. It was frustrating but Inuyasha took the good with the bad. At least they got along now and thankfully the sex had become...well, much better than that first night.

"You're leaving to the North already?" Inuyasha asked, looking at all the troops.

Sesshomaru let out a grunt, as though giving him an affirmative 'yes'. "What did the healer say?"

Inuyasha shrugged, subconsciously rubbing his stomach. "There's no pup in here yet...I'm not...you know..."

"Pregnant?"

"I hate that word. Don't say it. With child, but don't say pregnant." Inuyasha complained gruffly. He couldn't even imagine himself being with child. A woman, he could see. A man? It just seemed strange.

"You just did."

"To explain my feelings, ingrate!"

"Hn."

"When are you leaving?"

"Today."

"_What_? You...I'm coming with you and Ryuukage then!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, brother. You are to stay behind."

"I'm not a damsel in distress. I can handle myself." Inuyasha replied, his eyebrow twitching from irritation.

"I only wish to protect you."

"Yeah, and I can protect you too!"

"You are being difficult." Sesshomaru said, though he tried to show through his expression that he only wanted him to be safe and living in comfort. He didn't want Inuyasha to know the rush of battle anymore.

"He only wants you safe, Lord Inuyasha." Ryuukage cut in, smiling as he approached them with languid steps.

"I know, but-!"

"Not to mention, while trying to produce an heir, it is advisable to not battle. Although the healer claims you are not pregnant, you may very well be. Even healers can be wrong from time to time. Would you actually risk your pup's life over your pride my lord?" Ryuukage raised a brow.

"No. I wouldn't, damn it." Inuyasha conceded, folding his arms with a roll of his eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned down to a puppy ear, causing pleasant chills to run down the younger demon's spine as he felt his hot breath warm him somewhat. "I will make it up to you. Meet me in our bedroom this afternoon."

"Gotcha." Inuyasha smirked.

As soon as Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha noticed that Ryuukage leapt down to the grounds and began teaching some of the warriors battle techniques. He was so absorbed into watching him that he didn't notice Sesshomaru's mother until she spoke.

"Hello, Inuyasha. What did the healer say?" She got right to the point. Having grandchildren was first and foremost on her list as of now.

"I'm not with child." Inuyasha told her, nearly sighing.

"Are you doing it enough?" She asked bluntly, causing him to flinch and turn bright red.

"Um, well, that's not exactly your damn business. I mean, we do it often, not that you should really know that!" He screeched indignantly.

"I'm very pleasantly surprised at how well you two are getting along now. It's almost as though you are in love with each other. This cannot end well." She said, giving him a false smile. "Love always leads to heartbreak."

"That's not true. I've been in love before and it ended well if you ask me." Inuyasha retorted, giving her a strange look.

"If you ask me, I think it ended badly for you. A poor lonely hanyou left by himself after his human wife passed away while he was still young and fertile, with no children to speak of? That sounds quite unfortunate to me..." She replied.

"First of all, I had a good life with Kagome. Second, we didn't want kids." Inuyasha told her, his tone slightly more angry.

She smiled delightedly. It was so easy to push his buttons. "Well then, if you say so."

That blase answer irritated him more somehow. "Keh, whatever. I'm going inside." Then something occured to him aburptly. "Hey, aren't you gonna fight also?"

"No, of course not. I am a lady, not a warrior."

"Women can fight too." He pointed out casually.

"Certainly, but I am not a violent person you see. Do not mistake me because of my cold conteneance, I am actally quite a tranquil youkai."

"You could've helped us defeat Naraku." Inuyasha realized aloud, scoffing incredlously.

"I could have, but like I said I am a lady, not a warrior..." she replied.

"I'm definitely going inside now..." He muttered.

...

The quiet summer breeze wafted in through the window slowly, the clouds stifling any sunlight that might have shone in through the partially opened window. Inuyasha had come into the bedroom earlier, but since Sesshomaru was so drained from the frequent training and planning for war, they decided to simply take a nap together and rest.

A stronger gust of wind came in through the window then, throwing back the shutter which made it rap back against the wall. Sesshomaru turned over suddenly at the noise, his arm falling on Inuyasha's chest and subconsciously curled against him in a possessive embrace. Inuyasha stirred slightly, but didn't wake up at the sensation.

A gentle rain began to fall. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha over, being half-asleep, and rested his body back down so that they faced each other and could look into the others' eyes. Of course, the younger dog demon was sleeping still, but Sesshomaru admired the smaller man's beautiful face in his partially conscious state.

Though Sesshomaru had not yet completely awakened, his rather lustful thoughts led him to trail a hand down the front of Inuyasha's body. He felt along those firm pecs he loved, the nosy pink nipples, and down to his...

Inuyasha jolted when he felt a hand on his hardened member. Opening his eyes, he saw his brother's lustful gaze and his face began burning from arousal. Leaning down, he gently kissed Inuyasha's mouth, before moving to nip at his neck. The other man moaned quietly at the feeling.

Sesshomaru continued to move his hand from Inuyasha's toned stomach down to the straining erection confined in his hakama. He felt an almost electrical surge when he finally rested his fingers over the other demon's hardened shaft. On a deeply subconscious level in was a pleasure to touch the semi-erect form between Inuyasha's strong legs, so he ran his fingertips over it and then pressed his palm against it and began rubbing up and down. Inuyasha moaned quietly, but his breathing remained calm and steady.

Completely awake and excited now, Sesshomaru began to rub the solid protrusion beneath his hands more firmly. Through the thin fabric of Inuyasha's fundoshi he felt the warmth of his member and felt it throb and swell at his touch. He began pressing and rubbing up against the rounded backside of the lightly moaning Inuyasha; using his seeping essence to prepare him. He nipped and licked at the base of his brother's ear, slowly working his way down his neck to his shoulder, grazing his teeth against his silky flesh, before nipping at the sensitive skin a bit playfully.

Sesshomaru sat him up, moving Inuyasha so that he was sitting in front of him and continuing to ravish those fluffy puppy ears, all the while teasing his sensitive buds at once. Inuyasha moaned loudly, unable to help himself. He'd never felt such pleasure before..

Sesshomaru resumed kissing Inuyasha's neck, moving him so that he laid on top of him, straddling the older dog demon's waist with his powerful, yet slender legs. His mouth wondered close to Inuyasha's but their lips did not meet. Sesshomaru slipped his hand beneath the fabric of Inuyasha's tight fundoshi, his heart racing as his fingertips made their journey over smooth skin and soft, silver curls...

Inuyasha moaned louder than he intended when Sesshomaru finally grasped his throbbing length. His head fell back at the pleasure as the older male leaned forward to lick teasingly at tip, before stroking his cock steadily in his hand. With shallow breaths and closed eyes, both men surrendered to their forbidden love and to their deepest desires.

The pale demon delighted in the way Inuyasha's smooth, lightly tanned legs would clench with his pleasure and how his body would go rigid when it overwhelmed him.

At the same time, Inuyasha loved how undone his normally reserved, impassive brother became while being pleasured - the ragged breaths that escaped from his pink lips and the way his sex twitched each time the tip of his manhood was rubbed by skillful fingers who knew exactly how to pleasure him greatly.

Once satisfied that his tight cavern had been thoroughly prepared for him; he began pressing forward, forcing the tight opening to stretch and allow him entrance. Just as he got his tip in; his partner halted all movement and tensed up.

Sesshomaru raised his lips to Inuyasha's ear and whispered. "Relax."

"Easier said than done..." Inuyasha murmured, willing his muscles to loosen up slightly.

Sesshomaru saw that his lover was falling back into the world of pleasure; forcing him to find relief for his own painful need. He pushed deeper into his tight entrance and reveling in the feel of his strong muscles contract around his intrusion. It was taking every ounce of will power in his entire being to prevent himself from slamming himself to the hilt and pound his lover to death. A grunt of rejection sounded in the older male's ears causing him to lick hard at the pulse point and to twist and tease a nipple into rock hardness with his nimble finger tips. Sesshomaru leaned forwardly suddenly, suckling at the other's rosy nipples as though he were a child feeding from its mother.

Inuyasha moaned loudly, his fists clenching at the almost unbelievably blissful feeling of being filled in just the right way. It felt good, almost painful, but not quite. Sesshomaru knew what angle to go in, hitting his pleasure spot almost immediately as he rubbed his cock slowly against Inuyasha's walls, giving him time to adjust.

Sesshomaru ceased all movement and let his eyes close in bliss momentarily. Never had he felt anything so euphoric in his entire existence; had he known that rutting with another male would feel like this he would have done it sooner... a lot sooner.

The younger male could admit that even though he had been prepared gently, it still hurt to the point where he felt nervous. Extremely nervous, but he willed himself to relax and brace the pain.

"Sesshomaru, move...now." Inuyasha panted out, burying his head into the blankets.

He merely nodded quickly, slamming his shaft back in more forcefully, causing the smaller man's toes to curl somewhat.

Inuyasha would never admit it out loud, but this was his favorite position. He felt so thoroughly dominated, and even if he wanted to move it would prove difficult, as he bent onto his knees accepting the hard length that thrust into him at an almost inhuman pace.

His pace picked up slowly with each thrust causing Inuyasha to stroke himself in matching rhythm. Sesshomaru placed his lips next to his brother's ear suddenly. "Release yourself to me." He ordered and picked up his pace tenfold causing the sound of slapping flesh to reverberate throughout the small room.

He lifted the smaller male up suddenly and moved them so that he was in his lap, and continued thrusting into him unabashedly. Inuyasha's quiet moans quickly escalated into loud yelling, not caring who might hear him.

Inuyasha's world stilled for a moment as he released, his eyes squeezing shut from the intensity. His entrance contracted around Sesshomaru's length, causing the older male to grunt as he released his seed into his mate.

The two collapsed onto the bed next to each other and cuddled up to feel the warmth of the others' body. Sesshomaru brushed his brother's unruly bangs from his face and cupped his cheek.

"You feel better." He stated.

"It's sorta funny when you state the obvious." Inuyasha laughed genuinely, a wide smile quirking his lips upwards.. "Would you be mad if I said I loved you?" The younger male asked, his breath cooling the other youkai's sweat-slicked flesh.

Sesshomaru looked down at him, into his beautiful, golden eyes that were similar and yet incredibly different at once and smirked somewhat, "Furious."

"I love you."

"I have grown fond of you."

"Asshole." Inuyasha smacked him in a slightly playful manner.

"Sesshomaru... " Inuyasha murmured quietly after several minutes had passed, "I still want to know why you gave up the western lands for me? Or why you're trying so hard to conquer those dumb Northern lands? You don't have to do any of this, you know..."

It was the flickering of golden eyes, filled with so much warmth it was nearly breathtaking, and the slight crooked smile on his lips that made him realize that Sesshomaru loved him. There were no more words needed now, and they relished in the presence of the other.

...

The troops left at night, since they were all youkai and had no reason to really fear the dark or other youkai. They had Lord Sesshomaru with them too, needless to say.

Inuyasha watched them go with a strange combination of irritation and a wistful glimmer. He wanted to go with them and yet he didn't. Something was telling him subconsciously that it would be a bad idea to go. He felt...off. Not sick necessarily, but unbelievably fatigued for no damn good reason. When he turned to go back inside the castle, he placed a hand to his forehead as dizziness overwhelmed him for a couple of moments. Once the black in his vision cleared, he went inside intent on eating a nice meal and getting some rest.

'_Come back soon. I need you here, dumb bastard..._' Inuyasha thought, turning around to glance behind him for a moment before turning to walk inside the main hall and to his room.

* * *

_Well, being the typical indecisive person that I am, I've decided to just leave the story complete. I might continue it, but probably not. Perhaps I'll just write an epilogue instead. As for now, it's completed.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Warning: Yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it_

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! I didn't want to continue this story, but you guys convinced me. I thank everyone who left a positive comment/constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was too quiet for Masamitsu's liking. Even the idle bustle and noise he usually heard within his castle had vanished seemingly within minutes. Something was wrong. Or more accurately, something was afoot.

"My lord, the dog demon of the west is here. He's already taken out most of your troops!" A messenger informed him.

His mate was right behind the small demon, a look of horror and concern on her face. "My dearest..." She began, her voice trailing off as a loud roar shook the castle.

"It's him. Sesshomaru..." Masamitsu said, his eyes narrowing somewhat. He hadn't thought the young lord would do such a thing. Had he really been so frightened for his brother's safety that he would try to conquer and take over his lands?

'_Inuyasha must be very special and dear to him...'_ He thought, looking towards his frightened mate who were now joined by their girls, who were only but a year or so apart in age, making them look more like twins.

"Dearest, what shall do? Do we run?" His mate asked, her voice hardly above a loud whisper.

"Daddy, we're scared." The youngest said, wiping at her eyes.

Masamitsu's eyes narrowed to slits. "Stay in the hallway. Do not attempt to run and go outside. There is too much battle going on out there as of now." He looked out the window, at all the sprawled out bodies and then he finally glimpsed Sesshomaru, who reverted back to his humanoid form and disappeared inside the palace.

"How did I not notice him before?" The cat youkai hissed incredulously. '_Was he concealing his scent? Dogs do have that uncanny ability to hide their smell and mark their territory, perhaps that is why I couldn't scent him...'_

"Masamitsu!" His mate shrieked.

Sesshomaru stilled, his eyes narrowing slightly. Damn it, the woman saw him. He pressed his back against the wall and waited until he heard Masamitsu's footsteps. Listening carefully, he heard the cat lord walk the wrong way before stopping and quickly walking to where he was pressed against the wall concealing his scent.

"Sesshomaru." The cat looked beyond furious.

"Masamitsu."

"It's been far too long. Why don't we reconcile?"

"Charmed, however, I have more important business to attend to." Sesshomaru replied.

"What would that be...?"

Poison whips shot out and captured his arms so that the cat youkai couldn't move. "Your death, that is."

"Dearest!" The woman held her daughters closer to her. The children's eyes widened with terror as they watched their father get squeezed to the point where he couldn't breathe.

Sesshomaru eyed the kids before unsheathing his sword. He blasted them into another room, away from the other three. He noticed as he stood this had to be Masamitsu's bedroom most likely. The cat was now sprawled onto his bed, his chest heaving as he glared up at the other male.

"Bakusaiga!"

Masamitsu attempted to leap up, but the poison that had seeped into his system left him weakened and somewhat uncoordinated, so it ended up ripping right through him. He could faintly hear that his mate and children arrived just in time to see his death, but they were too weak and helpless to do much of anything. Not against Sesshomaru, anyhow.

"Die, you cretin." Sesshomaru hissed, slashing at him with his poison whip.

But rather than disintegrating, to Sesshomaru's immense shock, he ended up getting sliced to pieces. His golden eyes widened as his body started to merge back together like some sort of sick, twisted science experiment. The cat youkai stretched his body once it had regenerated itself correctly and he sinisterly smirked at the demon lord who stood before him with an impassive expression.

'_My sword does not work against him? Just how powerful is he?'_

"It's a good thing that cat's have nine lives." Masamastu chuckled at his own joke, placing his hands on his hips with an arrogant smirk.

"Very well." Sesshomaru murmured, confusing the other man.

"What do you m-?"

Unsheathing Tenseiga, he swiped it at the air, further confusing the cat youkai. "Meido Zangetsuha!"

The cat looked above him at the vortex that had opened, threatening to suck him in. "A complete circle? What is this?"

"The path to the underworld. A demon will not die there. Rather, they will be forced to walk the underworld for eternity with no way out." Sesshomaru murmured.

"That's cruel, even for you!" Masamitsu growled, digging his heels into the ground. The vortex threatened to suck him in and his obi flew wildly around his face. His black hair came undone from the ponytail and whipped around him.

"Father!" His oldest daughter screamed, trying to tear herself away from her mother.

Sesshomaru seemed to have finally taken notice of their presence, turning his head to look at the young girl. Those eyes reminded him of Rin, when she had been a young child. Young and vibrant, but were now filled with fear.

The demon lord winced as though momentarily berating himself and he smacked himself mentally for what he was about to do. Grabbing Tenseiga, he held it vertically instead and swiped at the air. The portal slowly but surely closed and Masamitsu fell onto the floor ungracefully with a loud bang.

His children ripped out of their mother's arms, running to him gleefully. The cat youkai looked up incredulously. "Why did you spare my life Sesshomaru? Have you grown so soft?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru commanded. "I am finished here. Know that if you touch Inuyasha or any children I may have, your soldiers will not be the only ones taking a fall next time."

Masamitsu's heart skipped a beat at the iciness dripping from those harsh words. That didn't stop him from speaking further however. "I had plans to ask Inuyasha to give me a son. I never had any intentions of harming him or your children. To think you thought so low of me makes me most melancholy my lord."

"Spare me your insincere words. Although, I will admit I was quite presumptuous about you..." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"My words are sincere, mind you."

"You cannot use Inuyasha for your selfish whims."

"I was trying to be diplomatic."

"I am quite aware. However, if you want a son, you will have to look elsewhere to find a suitable candidate. I do not want to have to come back here to your lands and I do not want to see your face in my territory." Sesshomaru said warningly.

"Very well." Masamitsu said tightly.

"I showed you mercy today. Do not make waste of it." Sesshomaru said lowly, before exiting the room quickly.

...

Inuyasha sat on the bed, so excited and nervous he didn't know what the hell to do with himself. So he took to fidgeting nervously on the bed and biting at his claws. Standing up, he went to look in the mirror and untied the white casual kimono he was wearing, turning to look at the side. His stomach was still generally flat but that would change soon. He was only two months gone anyhow. Faintly though, he could see the tiny bump. His clothing didn't do it any justice though, as it made him look like he gained a bit of weight. Unclothed however, he noticed it was hard and jutted out strangely in a manner that excess flab didn't.

Pressing his hands against it, he grinned fondly. As soon as Sesshomaru had left, something nagged at him to get another checkup. The healer had been a bit miffed, since she had been trying to eat her dinner, but she sat down and checked him over once more, mainly because of Inuyasha's adamant insisting and yelling.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha whipped his kimono shut around his slender form, turning away from Ryuukage. "Oh, hey. It's you."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, uh, it's a little early though. Isn't it?" Inuyasha asked, looking out the window. It wasn't even dawn yet he realized.

"I was awake because I couldn't sleep and noticed that you too were awake at this ungodly hour. Might I ask why you're up still?"

"Well, last night I found out...um, that I actually am with child. I'm two months already...kinda weird to think about..." Inuyasha said strangely, as though he were speaking about someone else rather than himself.

"You're pregnant?" Ryuukage almost sounded angry. Unimpressed, to be more accurate.

Inuyasha took notice of his tone, giving him a funny look. "Yeah, I am." He stood up again suddenly, pacing around excitedly. "I'm just so damn...I mean I've never felt so many emotions about any news before, you know? I'm excited, I'm nervous...but I'm happy more than anything."

"That's good. Congrats, I mean." Ryuukage said tightly, giving him a somewhat forced smile.

Inuyasha's puppy ears lowered slightly but he refused to let the other male spoil his elation. "Hell, I can't believe in only seven months we're gonna have a little guy or girl...it almost seems kinda unreal. I mean, I'm a man...it's so weird for me. I wonder if a guy can even be a good mother?"

"Seven months? Ah yes, that's how it works with humanoid demons, I nearly forgot." Ryuukage said distractedly, as though he weren't really listening to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, apparently they have pregnancies that last as long as humans, since the child has to develop a humanoid form. I mean, that's what the healer told me anyway."

"Well, I'm just happy you're happy my lord." Ryuukage replied, trying to sound a bit more sincere. "Hopefully you won't whine the entire time."

"Nope, that ain't gonna be me, trust me. I've waited literally decades and decades to have this kid. I don't care how huge or how uncomfortable I get." Inuyasha smiled almost sadly. '_I never thought I would be able to have a lover much less children. Maybe I'm not so worthless after all?'_

"What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, a boy first I guess. Just to get that heir thing out of the way." Inuyasha replied casually.

"That makes a lot of sense." Ryuukage agreed amusedly.

"I want a girl more than anything though." Inuyasha said, unsure of why he felt the need to say anything else to the other man. '_A girl, who's sweet and beautiful like my mother was. Like Kagome...'_

"A little princess? I never took you for the type of man who would want a girl." Ryuukage replied with pensive hum.

"Why's that?"

"You act so macho all the time, I just assumed you would want boys and that's it."

Inuyasha snorted indignantly. "Keh! Just cause someone acts a certain way, doesn't mean they're really like that."

"Oh? So it's all an act? A mask?"

"Huh? I mean...I..." Inuyasha timidly sputtered on his words, his face burning.

Ryuukage grinned. "Well, they say the shyest of people are usually the most pure of heart also." He stood from his seat, sighing. "Well, I'm off now. Goodbye, Inuyasha. You should rest more, the pup needs the extra rest."

"Right. Bye." Inuyasha nodded, smirking as he watched him go.

...

It was late morning when Sesshomaru returned. It was nearly noon and Inuyasha was still asleep which concerned him. His younger brother didn't sleep much at all, much like him. He slept maybe a few hours and then was ready to face the day. He walked in the bedroom, noticing that for once his brother had fallen asleep with a smile plastered on his face. For some reason he felt envious. Who or what could inspire such a beautiful smile from Inuyasha that didn't involve Sesshomaru? Cupping his little brother's face, he admired his beauty as he slept. He really did paint a lovely picture at that moment, curled up into the blankets with a smile complimenting his warm, peaceful expression.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Hm? Oh, hey." The younger youkai greeted nonchalantly. "You're back already? Did you...?"

"Kill him? No. Neither did I conquer the Northern lands. I decided it was mundane and not worth my time." Sesshomaru told him, his voice deep and oddly soothing to Inuyasha at the moment.

"I'm real glad about that, honestly. There wasn't any point in conquering the Northern lands." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said." He paused, turning to him seriously. "I think we know each other well enough now for me to tell you this. It might sound really weird, but just hear me out, okay?"

"Go on, brother." He said when Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment.

"This might sound unrealistic, but in only a few centuries demons will be gone for the most part. Humans will have taken over." Inuyasha said gruffly. "Kagome was from the future. It used to be five hundred years from now, but now that a century has nearly passed, it's more like four hundred years in the future."

"In only four centuries demons will be obsolete? That's preposterous." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I know, I thought so too. I couldn't believe it myself when I first went to her time. There were only humans and animals for the most part, and weird metal machines and beeping monsters." Inuyasha said. "The food was amazing though, nothing like what we have."

"I see. So then, I would have only been able to enjoy ruling over-?"

"For only a few centuries. Yes." Inuyasha interrupted, nodding. "Which for youkai, isn't very long at all I figure."

"You seem happier than usual, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru noticed. His brother's skin was practically glowing at the moment and there was a sparkle and a warmth to his eyes that was very unusual.

"Yeah, well, becoming a parent when you're actually ready to become a parent is a pretty exciting thing." Inuyasha said, his smile becoming bigger.

It took Sesshomaru a few moments to figure out what he was saying. "You're with child?"

"Two months." Inuyasha said, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and placing it on his abdomen.

The demon lord looked frozen for several moments, before shock softened his features. "This is very great news, brother."

"You think?" Inuyasha laughed. "Of course, if it's a girl, we'll have to keep trying for a boy I guess. We need an heir and all that, right?"

"It would be amusing if all we had were daughters."

"How is that funny? You've got a twisted sense of humor. Then again, it's you we're talking about." Inuyasha smiled, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"It would be amusing because my mother wouldn't get what she wants. I think she wants another boy and heir to these lands more than you or I." Sesshomaru explained quietly.

"Oh." Inuyasha laughed, lowering his head. "I can't believe we're actually going to have a baby." The words sounded weird aloud, making the smaller male blush as the full realization washed over him. He _was_ pregnant.

"Pup." The older demon corrected.

"I'm calling it a baby. Pup makes it sound like I'm giving birth to a damn dog or somethin'."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, giving him a funny look.

Inuyasha blushed a bright red, laughing nervously. "I mean, I know we're dog demons but uh, I don't like the way pup sounds."

"It's not human enough for you, I suppose. You're still so used to their ways." Sesshomaru said, more to himself.

"Their ways? You make them sound like lower class citizens." Inuyasha replied indignantly.

"I did not mean it that way."

His brother didn't seem to be listening. His skin had turned very pale all of a sudden and he was rubbing at his stomach. Sesshomaru curiously looked at him, trying to conceal his concern. Inuyasha's chest seemed to heave and he covered his mouth.

"Let it out. Why bother holding it in?"

"I'm not...going to...barf." Inuyasha said adamantly, more to himself. "I haven't had morning sickness yet, and I'm not about to...sta...start." He gulped loudly, moaning a little at how queasy he felt.

"Stubborn idiot."

"Ingrate."

Inuyasha seemed to take a few deep breaths suddenly, and swallowed very audibly and visibly. Sesshomaru almost felt tempted to roll his eyes, but as it wasn't in his character, he simply moved to rub his brother's back in what he hoped what a comforting manner.

"Are we going... on second thought, forget it." Inuyasha said gruffly, clenching his fists in his lap.

"Speak your mind."

"Are we going to become mates officially? Seeing as we haven't technically gotten married. Or marked each other..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he turned to look at his brother with curious golden eyes.

"You do not mind being with me?" Ah, there was that bluntness Inuyasha hadn't missed.

Blushing, the younger man shrugged while sputtered incoherently. "I'm just sayin', we don't have to get married or nothin' like that if you don't want to."

"Do you want to?" And there were the mind games Inuyasha also hadn't missed.

"I'm not trying to play games here. You know I love you. I'm not afraid to say it, unlike you. I'm also not afraid of being committed to someone else." Inuyasha said, almost challengingly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly with anger clear in those normally icy golden eyes. "I am not afraid of anything."

"Then say it." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Now you are playing games with me, brother. Enough now. You should get some more rest, for the pup's sake." Sesshomaru told him quietly.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded, moving to get back under the covers. "You definitely can't say it." He was only teasing though and apparently Sesshomaru missed out on the humor because he forcefully grabbed his little brother's chin and kissed him with a deep, uninhibited passion.

The two youkai groped at each other eagerly, losing all sense of the world around them as their passion grew. Inuyasha felt a distracted hand wander down his abdomen and grinned wickedly as he grabbed this hand and guided it between his legs. He growled with pleasure as his lover complied and began to stroke him, gently at first but gradually with more and more force, as his breathing became ragged. Inuyasha relaxed as Sesshoumaru continued to caress him in a provocative way and wrapped his arms sensuously around his elegant neck.

"Love is not the word." Sesshomaru growled into a fluffy puppy ear.

Inuyasha's heartbeat increased as he pulled back to look into his brother's eyes, searching his face.

"That is what's truly horrible about perfect love. There are not enough words to describe it." Sesshomaru murmured.

Blushing, Inuyasha rested his head onto the demon lord's shoulder with a crooked smile. "I'm actually glad all this happened. It was rushed and weird and awkward as hell before, but I'm glad I'm with you now." Inuyasha murmured. He hated to be sentimental usually, but he decided that now at least he could blame it on the pregnancy hormones.

"As am I..."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's entire form seemed to collapse forward. Sesshomaru grew alarmed, though it didn't show on his features. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine...I just got really tired and dizzy there for a sec...that was weird." Inuyasha mumbled, trying not to panic at how light and hot he felt. He felt like he could probably float out of the room or at least to the ceiling above.

"You should see the healer."

"I'm fine." He said more roughly, though he was now visibly trembling. "I'm just tired, that's it."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha quickly and headed to the healer's quarters. He was not going to take any chances with his future heir or princess.

"Help him." Sesshomaru demanded.

Ryoko looked up, yawning as she sat up from her futon. "My lords, it's quite early. This has better be an emergency."

"It's not." Inuyasha griped, wiping the cool sweat from his forehead quickly. "He's freaking out because I got a little shaky and dizzy...we'll just leave now."

"Not so fast, my boy. Sit down." She insisted. "You do look paler than usual. Have you been eating enough? Sleeping enough? Drinking enough water? Hm?"

"Uh, well I-!"

"How often do you use the restroom now?"

"I dunno, why should that m-?"

"Are you feeling tenderness anywhere?"

"Well, yeah, my chest hurts but-!"

"Are you-?"

"Shut up already! Nothing is wrong with me!" Inuyasha yelled, then eyed the others in the room. "Why the hell are you all looking at me like I'm crazy? I'm not crazy!"

Ryoko stifled a smile, nodding. "Of course not. You're just pregnant."

His eyes grew wide with rage, but she quickly added, "I was just teasing. Although, pregnancy hormones effect people differently. You might not experience it at all. From the looks of it, you're still your usual self."

"Damn straight." Inuyasha said.

"Listen, you do seem a bit pale and overexerted. I suggest no more sparring, no more strenuous activities..." She looked meaningfully between the two, "And of course, keep up a healthy diet and get plenty of sleep. The first trimester is actually the hardest, believe it or not. Things will progress better from there. Of course, your last month or so will probably be uncomfortable, but you'll have a pup before you know it."

"Thanks Ryoko." Inuyasha said gruffly, smirking crookedly.

"How is the pup?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly, and Inuyasha gave him a funny look. He had never heard the other male sound so nervous and concerned before.

"He or she is perfectly fine. You can find out the gender at about four months, but I like to wait until five moons have passed. Is that all, my lords?"

"Yep, pretty much. Thanks again."

...

By the time they got back to their bedroom, Inuyasha was exhausted though of course he denied it. They had taken a walk through the gardens, but the younger male could hardly stand it. His sense of smell had been heightened and everything smelled too strongly for his preferences.

Sesshomaru helped him get back into his sleeping robe and watched as his younger brother curled underneath the blankets.

"Sleep well, brother." He murmured, caressing a soft pale cheek. Sesshomaru was nervous at how pale and sweaty his brother had suddenly become but decided not to worry unless it persisted for quite awhile.

A figure stood in the hallway and rested his head against the wall. His grey eyes narrowed and a tight frown marred his features. "I refuse to go down without a fight Sesshomaru..."

He noticed the fire cat Inuyasha always kept with him walk into their bedroom. Ryuukage peeked inside and jealously flared inside him at the sight of the two. Sesshomaru showed him such affection, but to him it was still too stoic and icy for his tastes. Inuyasha deserved someone better, more loving, and one who he didn't have a terrible past with.

"To think in only seven moons, he'll be swelled with Sesshomaru's child. It should be mine..." Ryuukage murmured heatedly.

"Who are you talking to? People will wonder." Jaken's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Leave me, toad. I have no patience for you, unlike Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"I am an imp! There is technically a difference!" Jaken screeched.

"Is there? I don't care."

Jaken fell over, his staff clanking on the ground next to him with a thud.

"What were you speaking to yourself about anyhow?"

"It's none of your business. I just happen to feel he doesn't deserve him." Ryuukage said vaguely.

Jaken misunderstood, smirking widely. "That's right. Inuyasha doesn't deserve my lord but it seems he loves him anywa-!"

"No. Reverse that statement. That is what I meant, actually."

"Well, I disagree. But...still, the young lord is Sesshomaru's brother." Jaken paused, looking up at Ryuukage a bit meekly. "You wouldn't do anything to hurt Lord Inuyasha, would you? Lord Sesshomaru would kill you for doing such a thing to him."

"No. Not Inuyasha." Ryuukage said mysteriously, his eyes flickering down to the imp.

Jaken frowned. "Just please don't turn into Takemaru."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are happy together. Don't ruin it, that's all I ask. My lord has waited centuries for a mate and to become a father. I'm sure Inuyasha is happy about this as well. I might not like that boy, but he's important to my lord and so that makes him important to me."

"Answer me. Who is this Takemaru anyhow?"

"He ruined the love between Inuyasha's parents. They were happy together and if not for him, perhaps the great dog demon would still be alive." Jaken explained.

"He killed him? What kind of demon was he?"

"No, Takemaru was human."

"Pathetic. A human killed the great dog general?"

"Well, he was injured by Ryukotsusei to be fair! Those injuries were nearly fatal actually."

Ryuukage narrowed his eyes pensively. "Jealously is such a hard emotion to control. I will try not to be like him, but I cannot make any promises."

"But-!"

"I'm done speaking with you."

"I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru, I will! You'll see. You will be sorry you even had such awful thoughts about Inuyasha!"

"Whoever said my bad intentions were about Inuyasha?"

A silence fell over them.

"Then you...wish to kill Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No. Not satisfying enough. I have other plans."

"You'll never get away with it, whatever your scheme is."

"We shall see about that, toad."

"I'm an imp!"

Ryuukage walked away, ignoring Jaken's shouting. '_If all goes well, then I will have everything I have ever wanted and more...'_

* * *

_I truly appreciate all you readers who've taken the time to support this story. The alerts/reviews are off the chain, so thanks. _

_Anyway, I can't guarantee more chapters. I'm trying to write original work which is taking up quite a bit of my time. I'm also busy with school. So if you really like this story, then let me know what you think. If you hate this story, then I guess you just wasted your time reading something you don't like. Until next time!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Warning: Yaoi/mpreg_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it_

_A/N: Hi FF readers! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"God, Sesshomaru, I didn't know it could get this bad." Inuyasha panted, leaning over the bedpan.

Sesshomaru rubbed little circles on his back. His face remained impassive, but there was a slight glimmer of worry there. "Would you like to drink some water?" The younger demon quickly shook his head.

"You have to drink something. Or you will pass out from dehydration again." Sesshomaru reminded him.

Inuyasha gave him a fierce glare. "I don't want any-!" he was interrupted by his body as he began retching again.

"Try a little fluids. You need to keep your strength up. Ryoko would surely have my head if she knew you had passed out a second time." Sesshomaru replied evenly.

"Back off!" Inuyasha protested with a growl.

Sesshomaru recoiled, stung by the words though naturally it didn't show through his apathetic expression. "I am merely trying to help, brother."

Inuyasha turned around so that his back was supported by the nearby nightstand and sighed. "I'm sorry. This morning sickness is making me bitchy I guess. The first trimester is over, so I don't understand why it's not going away yet. I'm four months already...almost five actually."

Sesshomaru frowned, unsure of what to say in reply to those words. Inuyasha had horrible morning sickness, awful mood swings, and had trouble keeping anything down. Rather than gaining weight, he was becoming painfully thin.

Inuyasha made a move to stand but the room began spinning and his knees gave way. Strong arms caught him and steadied him. Inuyasha gave the older demon a thankful smile and was about to kiss him, but remembered he just threw up.

"You are fine now." It was more a statement than a question. Sesshomaru's warm, large hand cupped his cheek and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, just a little done in I guess. You mind helping me to the bed? I think I'm gonna take a nap." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and quickly helped his lover lay down.

He stared at his brother and frowned. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked monotonously.

Inuyasha laughed. "Not really, unless you wanna carry this kid for me. Otherwise, I'm kinda stuck with the morning sickness for now. Thanks anyway though."

"I'll have a servant send in some food and water for you. I don't think you eat enough." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"I'm trying to keep food down, but damn it, it's not exactly easy you know." Inuyasha reminded him sharply.

Sesshomaru nodded and moved to leave the room. However before he left, he placed a hand on the door and stilled for a moment. "Inuyasha, this might sound abrupt, but once you are feeling better would you rather get officially mated now? Or are we still to wait?"

"I'm feeling better already." Inuyasha said seriously. "But, um, it won't be anything fancy will it?"

"No, we can go through with it today or in the near future if you wish. It can be small and private, if that's what you prefer." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm all for it. But just do me one favor though..."

"What is it?"

"Can you send for Shippo?"

Sesshomaru almost looked perplexed, but nodded. "Of course, brother. Rest well then."

The demon lord nearly bumped into Ryuukage on the way out. The other demon bowed respectfully but there was a malicious edge to his eyes that Sesshomaru didn't like. "My lord, excuse me."

Sesshomaru said nothing, he simply narrowed his eyes and began walking down the hallway.

"This is the perfect opportunity..." Ryuukage said, chuckling lowly.

...

Kyoko brushed out Inuyasha's hair as she usually did, which seemed to have grown longer and shinier over the past few months. "Pregnancy agrees with you. You're so lucky." She murmured.

Inuyasha grew confused at her sad tone. "Do you have a kid?"

"Yes, a son. However, I had a difficult time which is why I only have one child. My hair all but dried up and fell out during the process and the birth was horribly difficult and I gained too much weight according to the healer." She explained quickly, finishing brushing his hair and stood back to examine her work with a focused expression.

"What exactly is giving birth like? I mean, I know it's painful but-!"

"Oh, no. Painful is not the word. Try the most horrible pain in your life times ten. That's more accurate to me." She replied, then frowned at his suddenly pale skin. "My lord?"

"I'm f-fine."

"I didn't mean to frighten you. Forgive me."

"No, it's okay. I should've known, I guess." He muttered.

"Well, there you are now." She said pleasantly, tying the obi around his waist but not too tightly this time. "I can't believe how impatient you two are! Getting married just like that."

"We've been waiting for awhile. I consider it spontaneous." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Spontaneous." She repeated, as though trying to agree to with him but she clearly didn't. "I just hope you two are actually ready."

"We've been ready, believe me..." Inuyasha muttered with a mirthful smile.

...

The main hall was decorated with beautiful white and gold tapestries. Mikazuki stood by the doors, a small sincere smile on her face for once, which relaxed Inuyasha a little. She wasn't completely heartless apparently. Stepping forward, she circled around Inuyasha as though she were a predator observing prey. Then she stepped away from him again, looking his form up and down.

"Oh, you're so lucky to be so beautiful." She said, fixing his kimono incessantly like any mother would. "You look wonderful in this golden kimono."

'_Why the hell do people keep saying I'm lucky for being beautiful? I can't be all that attractive, they're probably just lying.'_

"Be proud of what the universe has blessed you with. Do not look so pitifully shy." Sesshomaru said as though reading his mind.

"Thanks. You look good too. Of course, you always look good." '_Obnoxiously perfect bastard.'_

"My lords, your guest has arrived." A solider informed them, bowing shortly.

Inuyasha turned in time to see Kirara come in with Shippo at her side. The fox kit's eyes welled up with tears and he launched himself onto his chest. Inuyasha grunted at the impact and Sesshomaru immediately ripped the auburn haired male off his brother.

"Careful. He is with child." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Shippo looked at him as though he were alien for a moment, before giving Inuyasha that same funny, awed look. "You're gonna have a baby?" He focused his gaze onto the younger dog youkai's stomach. "Oh, I see it. Can I feel? Please?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure, whatever..." Inuyasha replied, shrugging.

Shippo placed a small hand on the little bump, feeling it with fascinated eyes. "Wow, that's so weird. I can't believe you of all people are going to have a pup. I just hope you don't treat the baby like you treat me."

"No chance. I ain't gonna spoil my kid, for one thing." Inuyasha gave him a meaningful look. "Also, I wouldn't be so cruel to my own kid."

"Oh? So it's okay to hurt _me_?" Shippo screeched.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"You're so mean!" He whined.

Sesshomaru and Mikazuki watched all this with an impassive look, before glancing at each other and then back at the bickering demons. The older dog youkai took his brother's wrist all of a sudden, pulling him closer to his chest. "Shall we begin the ceremony now? It will not take very long at all."

"Sure, right. Sorry." Inuyasha blushed, before glaring over at Shippo.

"Hey, you invited me here." The fox kit replied, shrugging.

"Let's begin, gentlemen." Mikazuki said, gesturing for them to follow her to the beautiful wedding arch that had been set up.

Inuyasha reached out, touching the soft fabric and white flowers with a wistful expression as though he couldn't believe it were actually reality. Sesshomaru noticed this and brushed his brother's bangs back in an attempt to soothe and distract him. It worked because Inuyasha focused his attention back on him moments later.

"What happens now?" Damn it, he had butterflies suddenly.

"We mark each other."

"That's it?" Oh no, the butterflies had turned into an army. He felt sick.

"That's it. No vows, unless you would like to include that." Sesshomaru clarified slowly.

"No, it's too human. It's called compromise, right?" Damn it all, he had to use the restroom now of all times. Why was he suddenly so nervous? Inuyasha took a calming breath, trying to look anywhere but his brother's golden eyes.

Without warning, Sesshomaru leaned forward and sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's neck. The youuger male gasped, gripping his hands into soft, silky silver hair and threw his head back. Once the older demon was finished, Inuyasha returned the action, though Sesshomaru didn't so much as flinch at the feeling of being marked by his brother.

Everything changed in that instant. Not necessarily physically, but the aura in the room had changed. His entire demeanor felt lighter. He felt truly happy for once. Finally, he got the nerve to look up, and nearly gasped at the rare unusual warmth in his brother's golden orbs.

"We did it." Inuyasha said faintly. "Hell, we actually did the damn thing..."

"Indeed. Come now, I can sense you're tired." He eyed the others in the room, who were now throwing flowers and rice towards them to show their happiness for the new couple, and leaned towards Inuyasha's puppy ear, "There are things I wish to do before you get too fatigued."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked naively, then realization set in moments later when Sesshomaru smirked somewhat. "Oh, okay...I guess it wouldn't be a honeymoon without-!"

Of course, something had to spoil the happiness, now of all times. Suddenly, the castle began shaking. Sesshomaru blinked apathetically, though he started growling as gazed around. Inuyasha incredulously looked up at the ceiling then in every direction. Shippo flinched, running up to Inuyasha and grabbed onto his waist with wide, horrified eyes.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked nervously.

"I dunno. Where's Ryuukage?" Inuyasha finally noticed the reptile youkai wasn't there. They had invited him to the wedding and he was nowhere to be found it seemed.

"Damn that fool. I knew I should not have given him another chance. Mercy is wasted on Ryuukage." Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red and the stripes on his face elongated slightly.

Mikazuki pointed towards the grounds. "He's down there and it appears he's transformed. It seems he wishes to challenge you for your lands."

"What?" Sesshomaru hissed, before sprinting outside quickly and transforming into his truest form.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-!" Inuyasha protested, but it was already too late, so he opted to watch the fight below with a concerned, yet angry expression.

The two stood fully transformed before each other and both gave a loud mighty growl which shook the entire castle again. Inuyasha shook his head, placing a hand to his forehead irritatedly.

"Can't there just be some damn peace for once?" He asked, sighing.

"I guess not." Shippo said meekly, clutching onto his clothing more tightly.

"Get off me, Shippo. Man up! We can't just stand here, we've gotta do something to stop this." Inuyasha said adamantly.

"Like what?" He asked, flailing his arms about.

Inuyasha turned to Mikazuki, who looked bored of the entire thing. "Do not dare interrupt this battle. You know what what they are actually doing down there my boy."

"What exactly are they doing? Cause it just looks like a fight to me."

"Ryuukage has challenged Sesshomaru for the Western lands and for you also. They must fight in their true form, for if they use weapons, it is not a fair match. If he wins, Sesshomaru will have to hand over his title. If he loses, then Ryuukage is simply the loser of the battle." Mikazuki explained.

"It's not a fight to the death then?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No. So do not interfere. You will hurt Sesshomaru's pride if you do so." Mikazuki told him seriously.

"No chance. I'm definitely not gonna stand around. Do you got a bow around here?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. He was still angry that he couldn't use his sword, with no human to protect. A bow would have to do for now.

"The soldiers have weapons, but-!" She frowned somewhat as he grabbed a bow and arrow from a startled solider and stomped back to where she and Shippo were standing.

Sesshomaru bit into Ryuukage's scaly flesh, growling as he tore a chunk out, blood smearing his muzzle. The reptile youkai smacked the dog with his tail, hissing delightedly as the dog crashed into the foliage with a loud crack. Growling with a mighty roar, Sesshomaru pummeled into Ryuukage, biting into his neck. Both demons thrashed about, trying to get a good injury in to each other. It didn't seem to work as they were about evenly matched, and they ended up crashing onto the ground, still thrashing about wildly.

"You're going to fire an arrow at Ryuukage? They move too quickly, you will most likely miss." She told Inuyasha.

"I don't miss." He promised gruffly, drawing the arrow back. He'd seen Kagome do it enough times to get the general hang of using it.

He waited until he had a clear shot of Ryuukage's eye and released the arrow. It hit the mark, causing the reptile demon to scream horribly in pain, writhing around on the ground and attempting to yank the arrow out quickly. Sesshomaru's red eyes turned to Inuyasha and he growled.

Inuyasha's puppy ears lowered as he dropped his hands to his sides, watching as the battle ended quickly. Both males transformed back into humanoid form and Ryuukage stumbled forward as he clutched his eye. "Damn, that hurts! Gods!" He cursed, wiping at the blood.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a sharp glare, flying back up to the castle. "How dare you interfere. You had no right to do so. It was not your place, brother."

Inuyasha moved to stand before him, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. He hated the fact that he was shorter than his brother, though he would never admit that out loud. It hurt his pride, his ego couldn't stand it, but he stood before him arrogantly anyhow.

"I just stopped your stupid ass battle with him." He said, then turned to look at Ryuukage who had also flown up and was still wiping blood from his eye. "And you, how could you be so stupid? Are you so jealous of Sesshomaru that you can't just be happy for him? For us? Or that he spared your life before?"

"Inuyasha..." Ryuukage's eyes widened.

"You're my friend. I just want you safe, and happy, damn it. But that doesn't include trying to ruin our happiness though! You got that?" He snapped.

"You..." Ryuukage murmured, lowering his head shamefully. It was true. The young lord had done everything he could to keep things peaceful and he had tried to protect him from Sesshomaru's wrath.

_"Sesshomaru, it's fine." Inuyasha insisted suddenly, standing up a little unsteadily. "We were just fighting."_

_"That's right, my lord. No harm done. Just a little sparring." Ryuukage said, turning to the demon lord with a charming grin._

And then yet again.

_Inuyasha's eyes widened and he rushed to Ryuukage's side once the attack subsided. "Don't kill him, damn it! You can kick his ass, but he doesn't deserve to die because of this. Let it go, Sesshomaru!"_

"Let it go..." Ryuukage said quietly, clenching his fists.

"I appreciate your efforts, Inuyasha. However, this was a fight between us, it had nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Quite the contrary, it had everything to do w-!"

"Was I speaking to you?" Sesshomaru snapped, sounding uncharacteristically angry. He sounded pissed, making Inuyasha just a little more than nervous. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode out his chest.

"Sesshomaru, take it easy on the boy. He's with child." Mikazuki reminded him.

He ignored her, roughly pushing Inuyasha along until his back hit the wall of their bedroom. The younger male scowled at him. "Some wedding day, bastard!"

"Be quiet. I tire of your voice."

"Yeah? Well, I tire of you."

"You interfered when it was not necessary." Sesshomaru said, changing the subject before the argument got out of hand as it usually did between them.

"I thought it was necessary. I wasn't about to stand there and watch you two battle like two idiots over some damn land and jealousy. It's not worth it." He paused, letting out a shaky irritated sigh, "You know what? It's so damn obvious. I get it now."

"Get what?"

"People don't know what peace is. They talk about peace, but they couldn't give a damn about it." Inuyasha said tightly.

"You are so sensitive. You sound like a woman."

"Growing up like I did, you have to become sensitive damn it." Inuyasha snapped, almost smiling amusedly at how clueless his brother was. "I used to a be a half breed and you see the world for what it truly is when you're different. An outsider."

"How is the world then?"

"It's a damn mess." Inuyasha said, unsure of why he was grinning at the moment.

Sesshomaru looked away, closing his eyes for a moment. "I cannot argue with that statement. I too wonder how life can be both beautiful and awful all at once."

"When did you ever wonder that? Your life's basically been perfect." Inuyasha scoffed.

"When father died." He said vaguely, tilting his head thoughtfully. "I was heartbroken..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at those words, but tried to cover up his emotion with his usual cocky smirk. "Keh, and you call me sensitive."

"Everyone is a hypocrite, is that not so?" Sesshomaru looked almost amused to him, causing Inuyasha to relax incredibly.

He leaned onto his older brother's chest suddenly, sighing loudly. "I hate arguing. Fighting is one thing, but I hate arguing. All it does is bring up the truth. Kagome and I always used to argue."

"So then, you prefer living in ignorance?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"It's bliss." Inuyasha joked, looking up at him.

"In that case, you must be truly happy inside."

"Huh...? What? What does that mean?"

"Exactly, brother."

The realization that he really had to use the restroom finally hit him again and he moved past his brother all of a sudden and into the bathroom. Of course, all they had was a pot. Inuyasha couldn't wait for the future suddenly. Where there were modern bathrooms, modern beds, and most important of all, some ramen. Beef ramen, to be precise.

Suddenly, as he stood, he gasped as he was hit with cramps seemingly out of nowhere. He gripped the wall, panting heavily. Something was wrong. He could feel it instantly.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, frantic.

The older youkai came skidding into the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his muscular frame. Apparently, he had been getting ready to use the hot springs below. He dropped next to his lover, his protective instincts fully engaged.

"Damn…it really _hurts_." He hissed between clenched teeth. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around his mid-section, and was hunched over, panting frantically.

Sesshomaru tried to uncurl the younger man, but Inuyasha was strong. He absolutely refused to let go of his stomach.

"Inuyasha, speak to me. You must tell me what ails you." He continued to pry at his arms, trying to make him uncurl.

"Cramps, damn it!" he hissed. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the younger demon and hoisted him to his feet, unaware that his towel had dropped around his feet.

"No, stop! It hurts, let me go!" Inuyasha screamed, thrashing. He clawed at Sesshomaru, desperate for help, but not wanting to be touched.

The older male was beyond shocked at his brother's behavior. He must've truly been in some serious pain to be acting so frantic and to easily admit he was feeling awful.

...

Ryoko looked up as a nearly naked Sesshomaru, wearing only a towel, placed his brother onto the ground. Inuyasha writhed in pain, moaning as he curled up into a ball. The healer ignored her lord's nudity, having seen enough naked patients to not really mind although she did find it somewhat odd and strangely attractive. Lord Sesshomaru was very handsome after all.

"What's wrong child?" she asked, trying to get him to unfold his arms.

"The pup..." He whispered desperately, squeezing his eyes shut. "Is is dead? It's too soon to have cramps, ain't it?"

"Let me see here then." She murmured, placing her hands over his belly. Closing her eyes quickly, she checked Inuyasha and the pup's auras with haste and sighed in relief.

"It's fine, my lords." She opened her eyes, folding her hands slowly. "He's not having a miscarriage. Male pregnancies are just more strenuous, that's all. You have to keep in mind a man's body was not designed to carry a child. Developing a womb for the child to grow in has been hard enough on your body. The cramps are similar to menstrual cramps, that's all. It will pass by the time you are in your third trimester. Cramps for males all throughout pregnancy is not uncommon, even for females it's not all that uncommon."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked curiously, avidly paying attention to her.

"Well, males experience terrible cramps and morning sickness usually, mainly because the mother's body isn't really suitable to bear a child. Therefore, the body retaliates. Also, it's your body's way of trying to prepare you for the birth. Men don't have cycles, so consider these weekly pains of yours payback for what we women put up with." She said teasingly.

"The cramps have only been light before. I barely noticed them. Why the hell would they get worse now?" Inuyasha was still curious and confused.

"Have you stressed yourself out lately?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a knowing glance. "Yeah, we argued, that's all though..."

"Stress isn't good for the baby. You only have four months left, so please just continue to rest and take it easy."

"Oh man, it still hurts." Inuyasha complained, rubbing at his stomach. The pain was unlike anything he'd felt before. It felt dull, sharp, and made him nauseous.

Ryoko gestured for Sesshomaru to leave, and he did so a bit unwillingly. She leaned forward to Inuyasha, who gave her a strange look.

"It's okay now also."

"It's okay to _what_?" Inuyasha asked simply.

"Remember, I told you no strenuous activities before? Well, it's fine now." She explained vaguely.

Inuyasha seemed to understand finally. "Oh, you mean - oh, thanks." He blushed. "Can I find the gender out or is it still too early to tell?"

"Of course, my lord." She concentrated, placing her hands on his stomach. "That's odd..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, raising a brow. He tried to look upset rather than concerned. Anything to hide the worry.

"I...I cannot tell." She looked perplexed, rubbing her fingers together pensively. "This is most odd. Every time I try to tell, the pup turns away from me. I know that there is only one though."

"That's fine. I'd like it to be a surprise anyway."

"It will be a boy." Ryoko said decisively.

"I thought you just said you didn't know the gender?"

"Men on your father's side of the family only sire sons. Take it from me, you will only have boys."

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. Granted, all girls were difficult too, but all boys? The castle would be destroyed. Besides that, he still yearned for a little princess of his own. It seemed like that wasn't really a possibility anymore. Even Sesshomaru had shown him but a month ago their family tree, and sure enough, there were only males as far as he could tell. There were very few daughters born and all the wives in the family tree had come from other youkai clans or dog demon clans that weren't of the west. Sesshomaru's mother, Mikazuki, actually came a smaller clan in the northwest that was now extinct except for her and Sesshomaru, given that he had half her blood flowing through his veins.

...

Later that same night, Sesshomaru sat down next to the bed and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and tenderly kissed it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked monotonously.

"Not so hot…" Inuyasha mumbled. "Sleepy."

"The healer gave you medicine, I presume." It was more of a statement than a question.

The younger demon tried to open his eyes more and gave a small grin. "The baby is okay…" he whispered.

Seshomaru nodded. "I know. You are both fine now. Although carrying you around after you throw up will not be easy."

Inuyasha smiled tiredly. "Ha, you're real funny. Wanna trade places?"

Sesshomaru immediately became solemn and shook his head. "I could not go through childbearing. You are a marvel." he murmured, kissing Inuyasha's hand again. His lover's temperature was feverish.

"How do women do this Sesshomaru? Over and over again…I don't understand. I'm not trying to complain or nothin', but this ain't exactly as easy as I thought it would be." Inuyasha said, his eyes slipping closed from exhaustion.

"I do not know, Inuyasha. Remember, this pregnancy will be harder than a female's."

The younger demon mumbled something incoherent. Sesshomaru wanted to say something, but obviously the poor boy was fatigued. He let Inuyasha fall asleep and pulled the blanket over him, leaving the room to give him some time to rest without company.

* * *

_To everyone who reviewed/added this to their alerts, thank you. Also, I'm trying to do same day updates from now on because the story is almost finished. There's only a few chapters left. Rather than go on hiatus for a long ass time lol, I'd rather just get the story done since this is the only one I'm working on as of now. Writing fanfiction feels more like a chore now than something to do for enjoyment. I think writing fanfiction is a done deal for me, a past phase. Although I still enjoy reading it, I've decided to just write original work from now on.  
_

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Warning: Yaoi/mpreg/lemon_**

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha _

_A/N: I can't believe the story is almost done. Thanks for the support on this story everybody. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Inuyasha sighed sleepily and rolled onto his side, trying to find a comfortable position before his mind forced him to wake up. The bed under him was soft, the blankets warm, and the pillows fluffy, but the sunlight burning into his closed eyelids refused to let him drift off again. Grumbling to himself and cursing the sun for the thousandth time, the dog demon slowly cracked his eyes open and allowed himself to awaken.

The bed he slept on was far too fancy for his liking, but he enjoyed it anyway. Inuyasha reached out to grab at the warm blankets, admiring the softness of the large futon he was sleeping upon.

"I have missed you terribly, brother. You are alright now?" Sesshomaru said, startling him.

It was quiet for awhile, the silence becoming deafening after a couple of moments.

"What the hell are you saying? Isn't it the next morning?" Inuyasha asked confusedly, blinking his eyes several times.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru breathed, almost too happy to believe he was seeing. Too glad to care that he had completely dropped his ice mask and was showing his relief freely. "You are well once more..." The demon lord's breath nearly caught in his throat at how gorgeous his mate was, particularly when the sunlight blended with his excruciatingly beautiful golden eyes.

Nothing but his little brother mattered and he would show him, prove to him he could be a good mate. He would prove Ryuukage wrong.

"Of course I am." Inuyasha said nervously, looking down at himself to check for any possible injuries. If anything, the boy found that he felt healthier than he ever had in his young life. His skin had a golden, rosy glow to it and...oh, wait a damn minute. How was he so far along already? His stomach was much rounder and firm than before, and it protruded pretty far now. A gasp escaped the younger male as he felt the pup roll around in its confines, kicking at him a bit harshly.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked loudly, his tone demanding and harsh, placing his hands on his belly.

"After that night of our wedding, you fell into a coma seemingly. Your fever grew worse and you would not wake up at all." Sesshomaru explained.

"How long...?"

"Two months."

A breath escaped Inuyasha heavily as the news hit him like a huge weight. "Is the pup alright?"

"He or she seems fine. We have been taking turns feeding you and making sure you relieve yourself. A proper bath is in order though, as we could only sponge bathe you so much. You would subconsciously lash out when we tried to get you wet." Sesshomaru continued explaining to him quietly.

"I never did like baths much..." Inuyasha said.

"I constantly thought about you always, wondering if you were going to be well again." Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the feverish love from his voice.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha murmured, gesturing for him to help him sit up. Once the demon lord had the pregnant male in his arms, he hugged him tightly to his chest but remained mindful of the baby.

The younger demon admired the handsome creature before him, staring from his crescent moon down to those beautifully shaped lips. They rested their foreheads together and sat in silence for a long while, just glad to see the other again. They continued to hold onto each other quietly, until Sesshomaru felt air on his now bare chest. Inuyasha smirked as he threw the older demon's haori aside. A trembling hand slowly moved across his muscled chest. Sesshomaru shivered in anticipation; it had been forever since they had been intimate.

"She said it was okay…to do this now." Inuyasha whispered, taking a nipple into his mouth and licking it feverishly.

Sesshomaru cupped his head and forced his lover to look at him. "Is it?"

Inuyasha nodded and removed Sessohmaru's obi quickly. "Yes, it's fine." He whispered seductively.

"I shall be gentle, I promise you." Sesshomaru said softly, moaning deeply as Inuyasha licked his nipples again. He was glad Inuyasha seemed more aroused than he normally did, and attributed that to his raging hormones. But just the joy of seeing each other again filled them not only with happiness, but of the need to celebrate by copulating once again, just to feel the heat of each other's bodies and to reaffirm their love and their eternal bond.

Suddenly, the younger man pulled away. "Um, Sesshomaru?"

The other demon looked at him blankly.

"Hn?"

Inuyasha blushed, smirking widely.

"I need a bath first. I can even smell myself, it's that bad." He mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded and helped him up.

Once they arrived at the hot spring, Sesshomaru hurriedly disrobed Inuyasha. He slipped Inuyasha's white sleeping kimono off to his waist and relished the sight of his brother's naked body.

"I have missed this." Sesshomaru growled, hugging him close. His erection pressed into Inuyasha's and they both moaned softly.

Sensitive hands glided over the new curves, resting on his stomach. Sesshomaru's face appeared to be in awe and he rubbed his mate's large bump.

Inuyasha hadn't felt this vulnerable or shy in his life. "Say something, damn it."

"Beautiful…" Sesshomaru said quietly, meeting the younger male's gaze.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to come up with a smart ass comeback. It was as though as the bigger his stomach grew, the more he was losing brain cells. Eventually, he realized he was shivering, because Sesshomaru had now completely removed his clothing. He also couldn't believe he didn't notice it was already winter. He supposed he had slept through fall, apparently. The snow was cold beneath his feet but Sesshomaru quickly entered the hot spring and helped Inuyasha in also. The warmth of the water felt so blissfully wonderful against the coldness of winter.

Standing behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pulled the other youkai's body close to him, savoring the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Inuyasha smiled softly and leaned back against him, feeling Sesshomaru's hard cock push into his back.

Inuyasha titled his head back to rest on the older man's shoulders as his body was massaged with soap by appreciative hands. He felt his cock stir with need as he became fully erect. Sesshomaru gently massaged his younger mate's rounded stomach, which felt more comforting than sensual to the smaller demon.

"I want you." Sesshomaru whispered gruffly, nipping and sucking his younger brother's neck, grinding his hard cock into his backside.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru pulled away. Inuyasha sent him a confused look. "Let's finish washing up. I don't want to take you here."

When they were finished, Sesshomaru wrapped his lover in a fluffy towel and dried his own body off. Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha to their bedroom and ripped his towel off, exposing his hard, throbbing arousal. Inuyasha lay on his back, suddenly nervous under the hungry, heated eyes of the older demon. His hormones heightened his awareness of his body's changes, and he didn't feel too sexy or comfortable suddenly. He squirmed under his brother's sultry stare.

Sesshomaru straddled him and planted a heated kiss on his lips. Inuyasha opened his mouth as he allowed Sesshomaru's tongue to invade his mouth as he lay there unresponsive.

Finally, the older demon pulled away. "What is wrong? You do not respond to my advances."

Inuyasha sighed loudly and looked away with a pink blush. "I guess I just don't feel too comfortable. I told myself I wouldn't ever complain and all that, but I really am huge and I'm only seven moons."

"Your point is?"

Inuyasha glared up at him.

"You are doing a very honorable thing, perhaps the most honorable in the world. Your are bearing life. That is beautiful above all other things." Sesshomaru murmured quietly.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that, he was too touched to come up with a good comeback. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Keh, bastard."

"Refuse the notion that you are corpulent, it's ridiculous and vain. You are more beautiful to me now than before. Rather, worry not about that and release yourself to me." Sesshomaru demanded, kissing him passionately with a force that made Inuyasha wonderfully light-headed.

He rubbed his erection against Inuyasha's thigh. He grabbed the younger demon's limp cock and stroked it back to fullness. Sesshomaru moved up Inuyasha's body and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly. "Ah, gods..." He panted.

Sesshomaru teased the other nipple lightly as he continued sucking. Inuyasha moaned loudly and thrashed around, not used to everything being so sensitive.

"Does it feel good?"

Inuyasha just whined in response, tilting his head back and bearing his neck. Sesshomaru leaned forward to suckle his Adam's apple and the younger demon's pitch jumped half an octave. Inuyasha rolled his hips forward and Sesshomaru rubbed their dripping cocks together. Inuyasha shuddered as he unexpectedly had an orgasm, much too soon for his liking. Sesshomaru smirked, admiring his naked panting brother, whose face was flushed a bright red.

Inuyasha breathed harshly, still shuddering from his orgasm. "Yes..." He breathed.

"That was just a taste." Sesshomaru said quietly, lapping up the cum that covered Inuyasha's belly.

The younger man felt daring all of a sudden. He moved down to his brother's tightened sac and slowly licked the sensitive flesh, then took his erection into his mouth. Sesshomaru's head dipped back and he fisted his hands into the younger demon's hair. Soon he began trembling slightly, feeling that sweet yet painful sensation. He came with a low groan, bucking his hips as gently as he could into his mate's eager mouth.

Sesshomaru's eyes went lower, skimming over his mate's sac to settle on his opening. Gently, he entered a finger in, loosening him up a little. He had three fingers in eventually and just feeling how tight he was, was amazing but to actually see the way his skin stretched around his fingers…

Sesshomaru experimentally thrust in and out a few times. Inuyasha arched backwards and moaned. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his cock twitched.

"Come on," Inuyasha said impatiently with a frown, "I need you."

"Patience." He hovered over Inuyasha and carefully guided himself in. Sesshomaru momentarily forgot how to breathe as the warmth encased his manhood tightly.

Inuyasha moaned and his hands scrambled over Sesshomaru's back looking for leverage, but his bump got in the way, making it difficult for him to move all that much. His thighs came up and squeezed Sesshomaru's hips, pulling him in even further.

"Are you alright?"

Robbed of coherent speech, Inuyasha nodded several times and bucked his hips against Sesshomaru's. He grabbed Inuyasha's hips and forced himself to maintain a steady pace. Hurting the pup was the last occurrence he wanted to happen, so he focused on keeping a slow pace.

Eventually, though, his thrusts became harder and more deep as he pounded into him. His balls were drawing close and he felt the pressure building. Sesshomaru angled his hips, trying to make sure to brush his prostate consistently and sped up, for the first time laying into Inuyasha with everything he had. Inuyasha's head was thrown back and a constant stream of pleased noises came pouring from his throat. His orgasm must have caught him by surprise again, either that or the intensity shocked him. His eyes flew open and he looked at Sesshomaru in shock for a split second before he was actually hit and he curled in, shouting Sesshomaru's name as he shuddered. Sesshomaru felt the warmth of his lover's seed on his belly and felt Inuyasha's walls contract around his shaft. He managed three more strokes before he buried himself deep and came as hard as he ever had in his life.

"Ngn-uh!" The demon lord was almost appalled at how undone he had become, and to have come so loudly.

Inuyasha's expression was tranquil as he moved to lay next the older male.

...

For the next couple of days, Inuyasha kept himself active. He refused to relax, despite his brother's and the healer's warnings and insisting that he take it easier. Inuyasha was elated to be out of his coma though and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep or rest all the time.

He also secretly loved the feeling of his pup growing inside him. He felt oddly liberated, and was unashamed to show he was clearly with child. He wore tighter kimonos, finding the loose ones to be damn annoying since they usually got caught onto everything around him or dragged on the floor which he couldn't stand in the least bit.

He had never felt as close to someone before as he did to his unborn son or daughter. The pup hadn't arrived yet, but somehow Inuyasha already felt connected to it powerfully in a way he couldn't explain.

When he entered the main hall, he noticed Ryuukage lounging in one of the seats reading a scroll with a grin. He sensed Inuyasha, setting the scroll down and gesturing to the seat next to him cordially. "Hello, Inuyasha."

"Hey, Ryuukage."

The reptile demon's eyes landed on the other demon's stomach. It was large and stood out in stark contrast to his tiny slender form. It seemed hard and firm, causing his hand to twitch curiously.

"Go ahead already. Just don't be creepy about it." Inuyasha said, startling him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. I thought you wanted to feel it, that's all." He explained, shrugging.

Nodding, Ryuukage placed his hand on the rounded flesh and his eyes widened when he felt a jab to his palm suddenly. The skin was stretched tight, as he had thought. He wondered how Inuyasha could possibly be comfortable at this point.

"Does it bother you?" He asked vaguely.

"Does what bother me?" Inuyasha muttered, giving him a strange look.

"Having your skin stretched like that. It must hurt."

"What? Oh. No, not really. It kinda itches though. I think the most annoying thing is the constant bladder abuse and the swollen ankles. But hey, gotta take the good with the bad, right?"

"Yes, exactly."

The reptile demon paused, sniffing the air. He grew very pale and stood up, looking towards the front doors. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes confusedly and also stood to see what was going on.

"Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, kinda. It smells like two demons. Who the hell are they?" Inuyasha wondered.

The doors opened all of a sudden to reveal Sesshomaru moving to go inside with two unfamiliar youkai behind him. Both were clearly foreign and very interesting looking to the other two males. One was from the mainland, it wasn't all that hard to tell. He wore his hair in the traditional Chinese manner, in which his black hair was twisted into an intricate ponytail and fanned out somewhat. His armor was Chinese-styled and he carried a sword at his side along with what looked like a large fan. Inuyasha wondered why he could possibly need a fan that damn big and maybe it was actually a weapon.

The other man looked like nothing he'd ever seen before. His skin was as dark as the deep mahogany wood furniture, a very tan color he'd never seen before. It was brown, actually. His eyes were equally as brown. He wore his hair in long braids that went down his back, with curly hair sticking out wildly at the edges. The male was beautiful, with the highest cheekbones and fullest lips either of the two had seen before.

They looked at Inuyasha and Ryuukage curiously as well, observing them too. Inuyasha stepped forward, placing a hand on his belly. "Sesshomaru, who are they?"

"This is Junjie and Amani. The child is Amani's daughter Zahara." Sesshomaru told them.

Inuyasha finally noticed the baby in Amani's arms, who was as beautiful as her father and had a head full of tight curls. She was wrapped up in furs, making her somewhat hard to see. Her little head poked out and she gurgled and cooed happily as she looked around the palace. She couldn't have been more than one or two years old, or was possibly younger than that.

"Why are they here, my lord?" Ryuukage asked as politely as he could muster when he saw that Inuyasha was far too busy observing them and was probably more shocked than he was at their presence. Being pregnant, the reptile demon figured he was just being territorial and protective of their home especially with a pup on the way.

"I know not. Junjie wrote to me, saying it was very important. I knew of him, since he is a powerful demon in the mainland that is rumored to be strong. I was not expecting him to bring a guest." Sesshomaru explained.

"Amani is a lion from Africa. He's very powerful and has good information that we'll need for this meeting. He doesn't speak our language very well, so I will have to translate then." Junjie explained.

"Our language? This is not your language either and yet you speak it so well." Sesshomaru noticed.

"Well, I travel back and forth between the mainland and here often. It wasn't hard to pick up the language after some time yet." Junjie said good-naturedly, chuckling lowly.

"I see. Let's commence, then. There is no sense in waiting around." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Aren't we invited?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

"You can come to the meeting if you wish to. Carry on as you please." Sesshomaru said icily, turning on his heel to walk down the hallway towards a lounge room he had designated as their meeting area.

...

All four males sat in the room together in silence for awhile, sipping the green tea that had been served to them. Mikazuki and Zahara were the only females and the female dog demon sipped her tea also. Zahara sat in her birth father's lap, grabbing at his furs playfully with a loud cooing sound. Amani didn't drink his tea though, staring distrustfully at it. Junjie leaned over, patting his shoulder.

"It's just tea." He said in a strange language.

"I do not want it. The taste is too bland. We have much sweeter drinks in my homeland. Even the cold continent has better drinks." Amani snapped.

The others blinked confusedly.

"What the hell kinda language is he speaking?" Inuyasha asked, finally working up the courage to ask the question Sesshomaru and Ryuukage didn't ask yet.

"Swahili or Kiswahili some call it. It's a Bantu language." Junjie looked smug after a few moments, "I speak many languages. I can speak-!"

"Yeah, whatever. No one cares." Inuyasha muttered.

"He is beautiful." Amani said suddenly, though no one understood what he was saying.

Junjie smirked, looking to Inuyasha who looked confused. "Amani thinks you are attractive."

"What? Oh...um, thanks. Same here." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with jealously and he frowned deeply. "Let us get down to business. What is the problem Junjie?"

The youkai cleared his throat, folding his legs casually. "As you already know, demons are dying out...it's becoming more serious as time passes. Already, all the demons and creatures with magic abilities are nearly extinct or they are in hiding on the cold continent."

"Cold...are you talking about Europe?" Inuyasha asked slowly, remembering that from nosily reading through Kagome's textbooks. The math book had been confusing and scary, but he was interested in history though.

"Yes. All the demons, fairies, and the like have all but disappeared as of late. They're gone. In fact, more witches are being burned at the stake on the cold continent, or so I have heard." He said seriously.

"They too are nearly gone in Africa and many other parts of the world. Humans refuse to even call us demons anymore, they don't want to believe we exist. They call us animal spirits now." Amani explained, waiting for the translation.

When Junjie was finished translating, the others looked past shocked.

"As far as I'm aware, these continents are the only ones with many demons left. The mainland and Japan. That will change quickly also." Junjie said warningly.

"What the hell do we do then?" Inuyasha asked, looking between them nervously.

"I wonder the same thing..." Junjie murmured, as though disappointed in himself.

"Inuyasha, I did not tell you this because you have been in a coma until now and I did not want to cause you unnecessary stress while with child, but samurai have been threatening our palace. They have advanced weapons." Sesshomaru told him quickly.

"Yeah, guns." Inuyasha said casually.

"How do you know this?" Ryuukage asked curiously.

"Impossible." Mikazuki said icily.

"It's not impossible. I know a lot about the future actually. Those damn humans have guns, that's what those weapons are. They're eventually gonna start building those cities and metal contraptions." Inuyasha explained, shrugging.

"It's futile to resist? Is that what you're saying?" Junjie asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. There ain't much we can do. When the humans come, and they will eventually, then we'll just have to surrender. There's no point in fighting the inevitable. I know a hell of a lot about human nature..."

"What's so formidable about human nature?" Mikazuki asked.

Even the lion cub Zahara seemed to be paying avid attention as they waited in silence for Inuyasha to speak.

"Humans are stubborn and they never give up." Inuyasha said with a slight smirk.

Sesshomaru nodded quickly. "Very well, it seems we will have to form an alliance or a truce of some sort with those samurai warriors. Inuyasha is correct about human nature..."

Inuyasha suddenly stood with a bit of difficulty, not caring how everyone's eyes seemed to shift to his rounded belly. He couldn't quite understand why people found pregnancy so fascinating, as though it were the strangest thing to ever happen. The way he saw it, it happened all the time and wasn't really much of a miracle. It was just something that happened in life, like death or love.

Their eyes remained glued to his stomach and he cleared his throat to capture their attention. It didn't really work, but he continued to speak anyhow. "It's better to just let them have their way. There's no stopping it. Besides, one good thing I can say about humans, is that they're more creative and inventive than we are, but in a different way though."

"How do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, curious to know more about the future all of a sudden.

"Hell, they're going to invent great things like..." Inuyasha struggled to remember the terms but he quickly recalled them, "Houses, cities, electricity, talking boxes with moving pictures and weird stressful buildings called school with demons that are called 'tests'. But way more important than that, is the greatest invention..."

"Which would be what?" Sesshomaru prompted.

The others leaned in interestedly, blinking up at him curiously.

"Ramen."

"Ra...men?" Jinjie looked unimpressed. "What is rah-men?"

"The best food you'll ever eat. Damn, I wish I had some now." Inuyasha said, almost wistfully. Damn it, his pregnancy was making him suddenly crave the stuff. That, and he wished he had some of the weird fried crispy potatoes Kagome had used to bring him and the gang.

"This has been of help. I know now what I must do. I must make an alliance with the humans. We as demons need to surrender to the change. However, those of us that are the strongest should continue to try to survive into the future. We cannot completely give up our honor and pride, is that understood?" Sesshomaru looked at all of them pointedly.

"Understood." Jinjie said with a nod.

"Yes." Amani agreed once it had been translated.

"Of course." Ryuukage piped in charmingly.

"Then it is settled. We will not just speak of peace, but we shall embody the notion."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Warning: Yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Sesshomaru observed his brother with apathetic eyes. Inwardly though, he was both disgusted and intrigued. Inuyasha was completely devouring the meal before him. He was eating rice with strawberries in it. Which separately, wouldn't have been odd. But together, it seemed like quite a weird meal.

"This is really good. I can't get enough of this damn stuff." Inuyasha enthused, finishing off the strawberry covered rice.

"Would you not rather eat those things separately?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why? It's better combined anyway. Do you want any?" Inuyasha asked, offering what little was left to the older male.

"No, thank you." Sesshomaru replied quickly.

"Okay, suit yourself I guess." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru turned to look unseeingly at the wall, resting against the futon.

Things had actually progressed well over the past two months or so. Inuyasha's pregnancy had been much smoother, although his incessant appetite had Sesshomaru himself exhausted. It wasn't just food Inuyasha craved. He wanted to rut at all hours of the day and night and never quite seemed to be appeased and remained ceaselessly aroused no matter how many times they copulated with each other.

A truce had been formed between them and the humans also. Ultimately, the two decided to stand down from the western lands after the child was born. Mikazuki planned to go her own way as well. They both felt it was the right choice. After all, since the future would undoubtedly bring several changes, it was better to be ready.

The other demon was also lost in thought. He wondered if he would be a good parent and if the pup would resemble him or perhaps Sesshomaru. It might be a good mixture of the two. They would have to wait to find out about that. It wouldn't be too much longer now, he abruptly realized.

Only a couple moments later, Inuyasha was in the seventh heaven, enjoying the gentle yet relaxing touches of Sesshomaru's caring hands, which had already learned where and how exactly to rub and press to take away all the strain.

The younger demon was so deeply content that only later he noticed that he'd left the wet spot of saliva on the pillow. This embarrassing discovery made him blush slightly. Sesshomaru only smirked somewhat at it and kept massaging his already melted beloved.

The older male also believed that not only such attention pleased Inuyasha and made him feel better, but it was helpful for Sesshomaru himself to bond with their baby, and he often touched his younger mate's belly, kissed it and even talked to it sometimes. Sesshomaru nearly smirked, remembering the previous day when he'd been reading Inuyasha some legends and stories that they both found interesting. Inuyasha had fallen asleep like a log in the middle of the tale, but the baby had been still moving slightly from time to time, as if showing Sesshomaru that it had been keeping him company in its own way.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously, snapping Sesshomaru's out of his thoughts all of a sudden, and smiled at him, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Happy because you feel better." Sesshomaru placed a hand on his belly, murmuring something, and Inuyasha slightly smiled again. He caressed Inuyasha's hair, looking into his golden eyes, adoring them, as always; partly because of the boundless kindness he saw in them, but not the vulnerable type of kindness, - it was strong, caring and protective.

"He's strong. A fighter; just like you..." Inuyasha said with pride, smirking at Sesshomaru.

"And you," Sesshomaru added quietly, but insistently. He didn't know what helped him to restrain himself from kissing his beloved madly all over and taking him yet again until the morrow. Instead, he kissed him gently; at the same time, he kept rubbing Inuyasha's back with his oiled hand while Inuyasha was lying perfectly relaxed on his side.

...

The next day Ryoko turned their baby head down again. First days it was very uncomfortable for Inuyasha, as the baby was literally sitting up on his lungs, but then his womb was shifting down gradually, which made it obvious that he wasn't far from giving birth.

He was now forced to go to the bathroom far too often, because the baby created an uncomfortable pressure on his bladder. Even these short, but frequent trips seemed to be exhausting; annoying, for sure. Inuyasha felt very heavy and _'too_ pregnant'. At once however, he found it amazing how much the body could endure and how much it could stretch. He couldn't believe anyone could even fathom pregnancy was related to being overweight. This wasn't fat. This felt more like torture. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his belly was as tight as a ripened berry, and damn it all to hell he couldn't even lay on his damn stomach or back if he wanted to get some sleep any longer since the pup was in the way and began kicking like a wild creature trapped in a bag or trunk.

"Why won't it come out yet?" He moaned, digging a hand into his back. His due date was coming up in a couple of days, but he wanted it out now. He just wanted to see his pup so much, to the point where he almost felt like crying. He just wanted it all to be over.

"Brother, what is the matter?"

"What the hell do you think, bastard? I hate you!" He yelled, then immediately relaxed slightly, "Sorry, I'm just kinda irritated these past few weeks..."

"You have been more moody lately undoubtedly." Sesshomaru replied.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru moved to stand next to his form, placing a hand on his huge bump. "The pup is silent. He does not move. How unusual, he is usually more active most times."

"You're telling me. My ribs know that fact real well, trust me." Inuyasha muttered, sitting down on the bed in a very awkward manner. It was almost amusing to see his brother struggle to sit down, his belly jutting out impossibly far in front of him, but soon Sesshomaru took pity on his struggle and helped him to sit down in a comfortably and quickly.

Sesshomaru seemed strangely fascinated by his stomach, rubbing it soothingly for a long while. Inuyasha watched him amusedly, grinning as he looked towards him abruptly.

"What should we name the baby? We haven't thought of any names." Inuyasha said.

"Tsukimaru." Sesshomaru decided.

"Tsuki is feminine. Why the hell would you add that masculine suffix, it doesn't make sense."

"I know for certain it is a son and I would like to call him such. Tsukimaru is a good, strong name and represents his lineage well."

"Any ideas for a girl name?"

"No."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I guess having a son really is more important to you, I knew it!"

"You're being ridiculous..."

Inuyasha ignored that comment with a scoff and upturned nose. "Well, I think Inuki would be nice for a female, or maybe...Zahara."

"What?"

"I don't know, the name kinda stuck with me. I know it's foreign, but it's a good name I guess." Inuyasha muttered.

...

A few days later, Sesshomaru was telling Inuyasha about some events that had taken place during his day earlier while they were having their meal. Soon Sesshomaru noticed that his younger brother didn't look very interested and finally stopped talking, putting his chopsticks aside with a scowl.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha sighed.

"Why don't you eat? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm not hungry. And I feel strange."

"What is it?" He repeated, sounding more worried than before.

"I'm just tired again, damn it. I want to go for a walk, but I don't really feel up to it so I think I'll just lay down or something. Maybe I'll go to the hot springs and take another bath." Inuyash said gruffly.

"I think you have to lie down. You should bathe later, perhaps."

...

Inuyasha woke up feeling very uncomfortable. But the fullness of his bladder and some discomfort in the lower stomach weren't the only things he felt; in addition there were contractions again, like some other days before it.

For this reason he'd gone to Ryoko two times and after examining him both times she'd confirmed that those had been false contractions, - a normal and usual, even, as she'd said, 'a necessary thing' during the last month of pregnancy; he'd read about it, so there had been no panic. Last time he'd been examined only five days ago for the same reason.

It had never really hurt and he wasn't feeling any pain now, too, so he was calm. Yesterday during the day he'd felt these spasms in his stomach more times than usually. He lay down into bed again and soon fell into a slumber. Just an hour later he woke up again, feeling already familiar hardenings and almost painless cramps in his stomach, and a similar feeling in the small of his back. A bit irritated at first that these stupid contractions didn't let him rest properly, he soon noticed that they felt stronger than ever before, though quite infrequent. Another hour and a half he was lying awake, paying attention to everything his body felt. The contractions didn't stop and Inuyasha felt a small lump in his throat, because he was now almost sure that this time it was real. He was going to give birth, it was going to happen soon, he could feel it strongly. His instincts were telling him to find a nice spot alone to birth his pup but knew the others wouldn't let him be alone by himself while in labor..

No matter how long he'd been preparing himself for this, it still frightened him now that it had really started. His older brother seemed to sense his nervousness and woke up quickly after Inuyasha had returned.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" he asked monotonously, noticing Inuyasha's slight tension.

"I think it's...I mean, hell it hurts really bad this time, I can't even move hardly. I think it's happening." the younger man whispered. It startled Sesshomaru and eliminated the leftovers of his sleep.

"Is it false labor again?"

Inuyasha growled. "No, it's different. It hurts like hell, I feel like throwing up but I can't move...I can't. It hurts." His voice was small and afraid, nothing like what Sesshomaru was used to hearing.

Immediately, the demon lord began clothing himself quickly, before going to get the healer. When he returned, he began pacing the room with a concerned, hard expression.

"Stop being all nervous and freaky. Come here." Inuyasha insisted, rubbing his stomach as the most recent contraction ebbed away to his relief.

"What can I do? Tell me. Anything, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded, hovering in the middle of the room awkwardly, as though he were a frozen statue stuck to the floor.

"Water...and open the window too, thanks." Inuyasha said quickly, pulling at his sleeping kimono in order to loosen it a bit.

Sesshomaru retrieved the water and handed it to Inuyasha, and then hurriedly proceeded to strip him of his clothing and tied his hair up into a braided loose high ponytail to keep his out of his way during the birthing.

"How do you feel?" he asked twenty minutes later, unable to keep silent anymore.

"I don't know. It's... odd. Just... don't talk to me and don't touch me. No offense, but I need to be alone." Inuyasha said, burying himself even deeper into the blankets and moved forward onto his hands and knees.

"I understand." Sesshomaru said.

"Does it hurt?" He couldn't help but ask when he saw Inuyasha wincing and felt the way his belly hardened, as he placed his hand on it. He was too concerned to stay quiet any further and he wished to stay by the younger man's side the entire time if possible...

"Well yeah, it does hurt, but I'm fine. Got that? Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled scathingly, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to become wide.

"Forgive me, it was an unintelligent question to even ask."

"You're just concerned. It's fine, just stop worrying so much. It's weird." Inuyasha murmured, before moaning in agony as another contraction hit him. This entire thing was odd and and frightening and exciting at once.

To Sesshomaru, it was strange and even embarrassing somewhat to see his brother in so much pain, to even admit it and for the younger demon to moan and whimper unashamedly and vocally, startled the older man to the point where he was unable to remain indifferent and showed worry clearly in his eyes.

Ryoko came in finally, setting down supplies and moving towards the pregnant demon. "Hello, my lords. Tell me, how long have you been experiencing contractions?"

"For about five hours now." Inuyasha moaned, clutching at the sheets desperately.

Ryoko checked him quickly, feeling his entrance for a couple moments as they waited nervously for her to finish checking the pup. "You are in labor indeed...you still have a long time to go. Your body is making the necessary changes to birth a child naturally. Try to breathe and rest as best as you can my lord..."

"What?" Inuyasha shrieked, leaning back on his elbows as he glared at the female demon, "How long will this take - hours, days?"

"It depends on the person Lord Inuyasha, I cannot tell you unfortunately." She replied quietly.

...

Once Sesshomaru left a few hours later to go eat and take care of bodily functions, Inuyasha let himself worry almost openly. He dropped the manly act of being mainly unaffected by the pain and moaned horribly, his moan turning into a loud scream of pain.

His pain had already intensified, radiating to his lower back and thighs. He suddenly became very anxious, as the reality of the situation had struck him. _'Oh, gods, I'm not ready...fuck, I'm not ready,'_ he panicked inwardly. It was really happening to him, - he was going to give birth.

He was a man, things like this weren't supposed to happen to him at all. It no longer mattered to him how normal this was amongst demons, he wasn't having it anymore. Tears ran down his face as he clutched at the pillows, the blankets, at anything really that he could muffle his screams of pure agony into at the moment.

Sesshomaru eventually returned and immediately turned away when he stepped into the room. Inuyasha looked weak, tired, and wasn't holding back his suffering anymore. He was moaning, rocking in time with the agony, trying to breathe the way Ryoko had told him he should while in labor. She sat next to him, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to him as he endured contraction after contraction.

"They're getting closer now. It won't be too much longer, he's already more than half way dilated." She said joyously.

Sesshomaru for once looked completely nervous and hesitantly placed his hand on Inuyasha's. The younger man looked up, looking like a complete mess. His eyes were red, his hair was coming undone from the ponytail, and he was almost hiccuping from crying far too hard for much too long..

"It hurts." Inuyasha whispered, and the way he said it sent pity and sympathy coursing through the other man and softened his face a bit. His little brother whispered it like he were telling him something secret and unknown, like this level of pain wasn't possible at all.

"I know. Are you scared?" He asked monotonously.

"Women are prepared for something like this...I think so anyway...I can't..." Inuyasha shook his head, his breathing increasing anxiously, "Men can't...it's not..._help me._"

Sesshomaru frowned and sat near him, rubbing his back soothingly. "It will be over eventually. Remain strong, you can endure this."

"Shut up! Don't touch me damn it!" Inuyasha looked more like wild animal at the moment than he'd ever seen before, causing his guts to twist uncomfortably.

"My lord, I need to check you again now." Ryoko said, trying to calm them somewhat.

"Fine, just please tell me I'm ready now." Inuyasha rasped desperately, "I can't take it anymore. Let me push already."

"You're _not_ ready." She informed him, shaking her head quickly.

Inuyasha fell onto his side at that news, moaning endlessly as he covered his entire face with a pained wince.

...

It was already late at night, nearly nineteen hours since Inuyasha had noticed the first contractions. He was tired, and stabs of pain were very strong now. He also felt sick, so even if he was allowed to eat, he knew he would have thrown up.

"This is normal. First labors are usually long, my lord." She assured him as she checked him again. He was in too much pain to be embarrassed anymore by her checking his entrance.

He didn't even have the energy to moan or cry out anymore. He felt trapped in a body filled with pain. Inuyasha seemed to have given up, accepting the constant pain of contractions, his eyes exhausted and reddened.

"You'll feel the urge to push eventually and you'll know when it's time for the pup to be born. You will feel it, alright?"

He nodded tiredly, letting out a strangled mixture of a moan and cry as another contraction ripped through him. It sounded half-hearted now though, because he was so damn exhausted. If it weren't for the pain, he would have been asleep already by now.

"He's been in pain for such a long time. Can you do something to lessen it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, as he followed the healer to the door.

"I could, but any strong pain-relieving potions, efficient enough for him to feel the difference, would, most likely, lengthen the labor. They can also make Inuyasha and the unborn babe sleepy. I assure you he won't be waiting much longer. He's nearly ready to push, it will be soon." She promised him.

When he was fully dilated, but still couldn't push, Ryoko suggested him to get up with Sesshomaru's help and pace the room carefully and slowly, asserting that it could speed up the whole process a bit, as there was a chance to make the baby move down a little faster. He looked at the female youkai as if she was crazy, and angrily covered himself with a loose white robe, turning away from everyone and wishing to be left alone. The pain was driving him up the wall and she dared to suggest him getting up and strutting about the room at that.

Even with Sesshomaru's help it seemed ridiculous, especially with the painful trembling Inuyasha felt in his thighs. An hour ago Sesshomaru had almost carried him to the bathroom, as Inuyasha's bladder felt extremely compressed and he was hardly able to control it, so he'd begged Sesshomaru to hurry up. Moreover, he needed to urinate almost every hour and, once those strong contractions had kicked in, he doubted he was able to get to the bathroom without some help, especially now. Feeling mildly nauseous again to boot, he became completely sure that the entire thing was undoubtedly meant to exhaust him before he would finally make it to the delivery.

"I shall miss your belly when this is over. You were so radiant while with child," he said softly, putting his hand on it.

"If this lasts much longer, you'll be missing your damn balls!" Inuyasha forced out of himself and emitted another loud moan and then a sobbing sound. Gold eyes widened and Inuyasha gasped sharply.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked with concern.

Inuyasha felt the wet sheets quickly. "My water broke." He winced, grunting as he gave a push suddenly as he felt the pup move down, "I feel too much pressure. I need to push..."

"I know, dear. It's time, you can start pushing when I tell you, understood?" When he nodded, she and Sesshomaru moved to help him into a birthing position more suitable for a male bearer.

She and Sesshomaru helped him to get up on his knees. Inuyasha emitted a long sound of pain, but he wasn't sure if it was a scream or a loud groan. Ryoko placed several clean, folded sheets under him and Sesshomaru pressed his beloved to his own chest, sitting on the knees in front of him to be his support.

"Inuyasha, you can begin pushing whenever it feels right to you. I'll try not to cause you any additional discomfort, but you'll have to listen to me," the healer told him softly, sitting down on the chair beside the bed. He only nodded and moaned loudly. "All right, let's push," she said.

He started his new attempts to push the child out. He groaned and cried in pain, clutching Sesshomaru's shoulders harder. He was squatting or sitting on his knees, his legs were shaking and Sesshomaru held him to take some of his weight. About fifteen minutes of it seemed like an hour. He tried and tried, but he hardly felt his baby moving down his birth channel, and it discouraged him.

"It hurts... I can't..." he whispered painfully, breathing hard and trembling.

"It's all right. You're doing very well," Ryoko assured him. And he continued. Sometimes she had to remind him to push in the middle of a contraction to make his efforts productive. She also reminded him to breathe when he was holding his breath. The pain and strain were exhausting and seemed endless. Somewhere in the background he could hear her instructions, Sesshomaru's monotonously soothing words and Inuyasha's own loud sounds of pain.

Later he could feel tears running down his face and the cold, wet cloth that gently and frequently cleaned his face and neck from said tears and sweat. Sesshomaru's hand often rubbed Inuyasha's back or belly, or supported the younger man under his thighs when he felt it was necessary. He noticed and gently touched the vein on Inuyasha's temple that had bulged because of the tension. He sighed. Gods, he did what he could, but he desperately wanted to be more helpful.

Inuyasha wondered how the hell he had the strength to handle the pain and wondered if he still alive momentarily. He realized this was the price to pay to bring a new life into the world, there had to be suffering before the pleasure.

"There we go, good boy!" Ryoko said excitedly when the entire head finally popped out completely, followed by the shoulders. Inuyasha's eyes widened, going completely quiet, unable to believe his entrance could even stretch that much and hoped it would go back to how it was before the birthing.

The shoulders were twisted out quickly to spare Inuyasha anymore discomfort and the pup was quickly delivered into her waiting hands in a mess of fluids and blood. Sesshomaru looked down at the loudly wailing pup.

"Is it okay?" The words were but a whisper in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Yes, the pup seems to be fine. He's loud like you."

"Congrats, it's a boy. You have a son." Ryoko said warmly as she placed the pup into Inuyasha's arms. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was tired, but seeing his pup gave him a new energy he didn't have before.

"He's perfect..." Inuyasha said, his voice more quiet than usual. He didn't care how sappy that sounded as he caressed the pup's pointed ears and soft cheeks. They both admired his soft silver hair and the crescent moon on his forehead. He lacked stripes though, but they brushed that detail to the side as it wasn't actually important. He was healthy and strong, if his screaming was any indication of his fortitude.

"He is beautiful. I thank you for giving me a healthy pup." Sesshomaru said, looking at the tiny pup in the other youkai's arms.

"Whatever. No problem really..." Inuyasha muttered, blushing a bright red.

Sesshomaru stayed with Inuyasha by his side to make sure he was feeling well, while Ryoko was busy with the baby, cleaning him up, examining him and properly taking care of the small piece of the birth cord on his belly.

"Hey, Tsukimaru." Inuyasha murmured, totally in awe of this tiny beautiful creature in his grasp. "How are you, buddy? I bet that was hard on you too, huh?"

The pup whined grumpily, his lips tightening as his chest puffed out as though to cry again. He whimpered, his tiny fists curled up by his head.

"You should get some rest now, brother. Let me take him." Sesshomaru said after a couple minutes had passed in total silence, the two admiring the small baby.

"Sure, here. Be careful. Hold his head like that, don't drop him." Inuyasha fussed gruffly.

"Rest and get some sleep, your body needs it." Sesshomaru insisted.

"You will need to recover for at least a few weeks. Most youkai heal within only one to two weeks, but I suggest about a month. Is that understood dear?"

"Yeah, got it." Inuyasha replied, looking down at the pup strangely as he fed him, handing him back to Sesshomaru once the pup was done feeding. He wasted no time getting under the covers and almost immediately fell asleep after Ryoko was through cleaning him up and checking his overall health. He seemed exhausted, there was bit of tearing it appeared, but otherwise he was okay.

Sesshomaru watched over his family protectively, feeling a sense of pride and joy he hadn't felt before. '_Father, I wonder if you are watching us and if you are proud.' _Turning his attention to his brother, he allowed a rare warmth to show on his face, '_Inuyasha, I will forever stay by your side...'_

* * *

_Fin._

_Epilogue will be officially the last chapter, I'll try to post it within a reasonable period of time. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/added this to their alerts. I can say this is my first completed Sess/Inu story. Wow, it seems like yesterday I first started writing this, and now it's done._


	17. Chapter 17

_Warning: Yaoi/mention of mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it_

_A/N: Hey FF readers. Here's the epilogue! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Alright, the photos are done now. We can call it a day, everybody." The photographer said, gesturing for everyone to start putting everything away.

Sesshomaru blinked impassively, stepping away from the set he was currently standing in. He put his clothes on hastily, ignoring the other models' inquiries of what he was going to be doing that night. They were young, human, and most of them didn't yet have families.

He however was now centuries old, though no one would be able to tell by looking at his youthful face. In human years, he was now around thirty, if not a bit more. Modeling hadn't been something he would've ever imagined himself doing. But with the modern changes, had come jobs. Before modeling even became a huge industry, he had started his own company which had been successful but after over a century or so of leading a company he had grown bored of it. Sesshomaru had entrusted it to his mother and younger brother, who ran it instead now.

He stood before a mirror, wiping off the makeup that concealed what he told humans were merely 'tattoos' and nothing more. For a moment, he felt thankful both his children only bore crescent moons, as that was easy enough to cover with bangs. Otherwise, they looked like humans with silvery white hair.

His cell phone rang suddenly and he waste no time answering when he saw who was calling him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" His brother didn't usually call until later, around dinner time.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to call you. Damn..." He muttered.

"Dinner plans, I presume?"

"Actually, better than that...I won a free trip to the nearby hot spring resort. But it's only for two, that means we'll have to leave the kids behind." Inuyasha replied.

"No."

"Do you always gotta be this difficult? Never mind, we'll talk about it when you come home..." Inuyasha replied, sighing loudly.

...

When he came home, he saw that their son still wasn't home. He was a senior in high school now, almost a young adult. Their daughter was much younger having been born centuries later. Her birth had been a lot easier on Inuyasha and much quicker. She'd been born in only a matter of a couple of hours.

"Daddy!" Inuki exclaimed delightedly. She didn't run to hug him though, knowing that he wasn't the touchy feel-y type.

Her mother was, so she ran to Inuyasha instead, even though he'd been with her all afternoon at home. The younger male smiled warmly at her, kissing the top of her head quickly. She held onto Inuyasha, hugging him tightly as she grinned up at Sesshomaru.

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered something. Hopping off Inuyasha's lap, she ran to go find her school stuff. She held up a picture proudly. "Look what we made today in class. All the six graders had to paint a picture of their family to show the whole entire class for art. Is it good?"

"It is very good." Sesshomaru said after observing it. He wasn't lying just to be kind though. Sesshomaru didn't lie. He couldn't find in him, leading to blunt honesty which could be either great or horrible depending on the situation. With his kids, he'd had to learn how to tone down his coldness and brutal honesty.

"You've got artistic skill, kinda like Shippo. You should go to art school." Inuyasha suggested.

"No, she'll be going to college."

"Come on, cut her some slack."

"Our daughter is intelligent. Unlike Tsukimaru, who would rather waste his mind partying and not doing anything with his life besides-!"

"Hey, if he doesn't want to continue his education, that's his choice. And anyway, neither of us ever went to college and we turned out pretty damn good I think." Inuyasha grumbled. "He can go into modeling also. Or hell, just get a damn job."

"A part time job? I think not." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Mommy..." Inuki said nervously, as though afraid of disputing the heated conversation or argument or whatever it was, "I finished my homework. Can I watch television now?"

"Sure thing, kid. Go ahead."

A loud bang signaled that Tsukimaru was home. He came in laughing, waving at his friends as he came inside. "I'm home!" He announced loudly.

"Wow, didn't notice." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

"What was that?" Tsukimaru snapped.

"I've never seen a mother and son speak so disrespectfully to one another." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, you haven't seen disrespectful. Trust me, dad." Tsukimaru.

"Hey, I'll punch your face in if you try to snap at me anymore. Be smart-mouthed one more time and see what hell happens to you." Inuyasha warned.

"Whatever...annoying-!" Tsukimaru muttered under his breath, only to be cut off.

"You know, I was planning on leaving you kids here alone for a whole week by yourselves for the first time. But now I think I'll call a babysitter. Kouga could watch you." Inuyasha said casually.

"What?! No! I'm old enough to watch Inuki by myself." He cried disbelievingly.

"Nope, you're still too young." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"I'm in high school! I'm not too young! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!" He shouted immaturely, then paused and laughed a little, "Which is how I used to act before I become old enough to stay at home by myself..."

"Right, of course." Inuyasha gave him a funny look.

...

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave Tsukimaru their trust anyway, leaving on vacation the next evening. But not without telling Kouga how long they'd be gone.

Soaking in the hot springs, Sesshomaru realized they should go away more often. Inuyasha never liked to leave the kids alone for very long however, no matter how old or young they were. Sesshomaru somehow suspected Inuyasha would be coddling them even into their adulthood. He hadn't expecting his little brother to be such a warm, passive parent. Just like Inuyasha was tough and brash with everyone else, he'd expected their pups to receive the same treatment. No such thing. Inuyasha was probably one of the kindest, yet unbearably overprotective parents he'd ever seen yet.

The older man himself didn't much like kids. Except for his son and daughter, he wasn't very fond of children in general (Rin had also been an exception), whereas Inuyasha was nearly crazy about them. Even now, the younger male had been asking him about having more children. He had tolerated Tsukimaru because he had needed an heir at the time. But when they moved away from the Western lands shortly after him being born then he just seemed like an annoying nuisance. Sesshomaru just couldn't portray himself as a part of a big family, couldn't imagine the constant hubbub several children would create in the house where he lived.

"It's beautiful here, ain't it?" Inuyasha asked after a long while.

"Yes, it is...however it does not compare to you."

"Keh, sap..."

Internally they both came to a conclusion that they wouldn't have traded their current life for anything, because they both had accepted their past, each his own, and had turned several pages since then. There was a new one ahead of them, and many more.

* * *

_T-T-T-T-T-That's all, folks!_


End file.
